


Choices

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: AU for series 17. What if something had prevented Duffy getting on that plane..?
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

They'd not long arrived at the airport after picking up the boys and their belongings when Duffy's phone began to ring from her handbag. Despite the disgruntled look Ryan gave her she stopped and spent several moments rooting around for it.

Pulling it out she saw that the call was from the hospital. What could they possibly want? She didn't work for them anymore, hadn't for several weeks now since she'd made the switch back to agency work. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she answered it.

"Hello?"

“Hello, is that Mrs Lisa Bower?”

It took Duffy a brief moment to realise that she was indeed the person they were asking for, it had been a while since she'd been addressed in such terms. "Um, yes. That's me."

“You are listed as the next of kin to Mr Charlie Fairhead, is that right?”

"Next of kin?" Duffy repeated, confused. "I... Erm... I used to live at his house..."

“You are down here as his next of kin. He’s been admitted to hospital.”

"What?! But I only spoke to him a couple of hours ago!" She gasped.

“Can you get to the hospital?” The receptionist asked urgently.

"W-what happened?" Duffy stammered, aware that Ryan was staring at her, clearly annoyed at the hold up.

“A doctor will explain when you get here! Can you come now?”

"I'm a nurse, why the hell can't you tell me what's going on? I'm supposed to be getting on a plane shortly."

“Nurse Bower, I can’t go into details but it’s cardiac related. I suggest you don’t get on that plane.”

"Sister Duffin is how I prefer to be addressed." Duffy couldn't help but bite back. "I'll be there as quick as I can." She added, her mind made up by the nagging feeling in her gut.

“Apologies Sister Duffin, it says Lisa Bower down here. It’s Holby City Hospital A+E department. See you shortly.”

"I know where to go." She sighed as the call was cut off abruptly.

“What’s going on?” Ryan turned to her, frustrated.

"I need to go back to the hospital. Can you look after the boys?"

“You have got to be kidding me! We’re about to fly home!?” He retorted.

"Holby is still my home!" Duffy shot back.

“What are you going on about?” Ryan looked confused. 

“Mum?” Peter asked, tugging at her jumper to get her attention.

"I need to go see Uncle Charlie." Duffy explained to her eldest son. "Can you help Ryan keep an eye on your brothers for me?"

“You’re not coming on the plane with us?” Peter asked tearfully, everything was changing so much in his young life in such a short space of time and it was making him agitated.

"Don't worry. You won't be getting on that plane without me I promise." Duffy squeezed his shoulder.

“This is ridiculous!” Ryan commented. “Our plane tickets cost hundreds of pounds, and then poor old Charlie phones and you’re washing all that money down the drain! We have two hours until our plane leaves, you’ll never make it through security in time if you don’t come now.”

"He's sick and I'm listed as his next of kin so I've not got a choice Ryan!"

“You’re being stupid, there are other people who can help. What am I to do? Get on that plane without you and the boys?”

"Don't you dare call me stupid!" Her voice was rising rapidly.

“Well you’re acting currently like you’re out of your mind! I’m getting on that plane, even if you’re not. The question is am I taking the boys with me?”

"My boys are going nowhere with you!" She spat back. "I can't just leave the country without knowing he's OK." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

“What are you trying to tell me here?” He pushed. “That Charlie means more to you than me and your family?”

"I really don't want to have this argument right now..!"

“Lisa, do you not think it’s funny that we’re about to fly half way around the world to our home and all of a sudden Charlie needs you? He’s fine!”

"He's been there for me every time I've needed him. I can't just abandon him when he needs me."

“Fine.” Ryan started picking up his bags.

"So are you just upping and leaving?"

“I don’t know what you want me to do Lisa. We were supposed to be getting on a plane. Are you telling me that I’m to miss the flight as well?”

"Fine!" Duffy huffed. "Come on boys!" She went to grab their bags whilst attempting to steer the buggy at the same time.

“Lisa...” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

"Well if you're not prepared to help then I'll just have to do things for myself. Wouldn't be the first time!" She muttered. "Peter can you take this please?" She held out a bag towards her eldest son.

Peter followed his mum’s instructions, took the bag and stood next to the buggy. 

“Now you’re being irrational! Let me help!”

"No! Go catch your plane." She retorted. "Jake can you grab that case please?" She indicated the one by her feet.

“Are you for real?” Ryan asked, attempting to grab her arm.

She snatched her arm back. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.

Peter took a step closer to his mum, levelling a glare at Ryan.

“Fine! You’ve made your bed, go lie in it!” Ryan yelled, grabbing his bag and turning away from them.

"Let's go boys." Duffy sighed.

Jake didn't move, he stood holding the case looking utterly confused as he glanced back and forth between his mum and Ryan.

“Jake, we’re going with mum,” Peter tugged at his brother’s arm.

Jake nodded mutely and did as he was told despite being very confused.

Peter and Jake waited as their mother hailed a taxi from the rank.

Luckily Paul had fallen asleep in his buggy.

Ryan was in two minds what to do and was sat inside the terminal building, out of view.

“Mum what’s happened to Uncle Charlie?” Peter asked.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say." Duffy sighed sadly.

“Is he at the hospital? Was it an accident?” Peter continued. “Is he going to be okay?”

"I'll know more when we get there. I'm going to need you to be really grown up and help look after your brothers, can you do that?"

Peter nodded solemnly. 

“But what about Ryan?” Jake piped up.

Duffy sighed sadly. "Looks like it's just the four of us once again." She forced a smile. "But that's ok isn't it? We don't need anyone else so long as we have each other!"

Jake hugged his mum, as the taxi pulled up and they all climbed inside.

Duffy closed her eyes briefly as they set off - her head was all over the place!

Peter and Jake sat silently, they weren’t really sure what was going on.

An awkward silence permiated the taxi for the entire journey.

The driver pulled up outside the hospital, “Here you are love, that’ll be £20 please.”

Duffy dug around in her purse eventually scraping together the required amount and handing it over.

The driver thanked her and helped her get the pushchair and the suitcases out of the boot.

"Thank you." Duffy smiled softly. "Right come on boys!"

Peter and Jake followed Duffy into the ED, Peter helped to bring a suitcase and Duffy managed the buggy and the suitcase with some difficulty.

Duffy kept her head down as she walked over to the reception desk, patiently waiting her turn.

“Hello, I just need to take some details from you and then if you could take a seat. Name?”

"Duf... Erm... Lisa Bower." The words felt strange in her mouth.

“And what exactly is the problem? You look like you’re going on holiday with all those cases!”

"Not exactly... I received a call saying that Charlie was sick."

“Charlie?” She returned to typing on her computer. “Surname?”

"Fairhead. Charlie Fairhead."

“Ohhh,” The receptionist's face dropped instantly. “You better come with me.”

"Is it OK if my boys wait in the staffroom?" Duffy asked. "I used to work here." She added awkwardly.

The receptionist looked them all up and down, not sure what to believe. “I’ve been told to take you to the family room, we can sort the rest in a moment.”

"Who told you? Will you please stop messing me around and explain what's going on?!"

“Harry, he said to bring you in here and that he’d come and chat to you.” She shrugged.

"Fine!" Duffy sighed, trying to hold at bay the memories that were being stirred up.

“Mum?” Peter could tell she was finding this difficult.

"I'm ok." Duffy forced a smile. "We'll just sit in here and wait for Harry. I'm sure he won't be long."

There was a knock at the door and Colette entered. She embraced Duffy straight away. “I’m so sorry.”

"No..!" Duffy gasped pulling back from Colette.

Harry entered the room, “Colette can you take the little ones? I need to talk to Duffy alone.”

"I'm not little!" Jake grumbled.

Harry smiled at the young boy. 

“Right gentleman, let’s go get you something from that vending machine shall we?” Colette suggested, squeezing Duffy’s shoulder as she ushered the boys out of the room.

"Make sure Jake behaves!" Duffy told Peter.

“I will mum!” Peter replied as Colette lifted Paul onto her hip.

"He's getting heavy Colette, you should take the buggy!" Duffy fussed.

“Good idea! Don’t know why I didn’t think of that!?” Colette smiled gratefully, rushing to get out of their way.

Once it was just Duffy and Harry in the room she turned to the consultant. "Give it to me straight Harry." She insisted, her arms folded across her chest.

Harry sighed. “Charlie is fighting for his life in there.” He motioned, noticing the colour had immediately drained from her skin.

"What the hell happened?! He was fine when I left a couple of hours ago!"

“We think he had a heart attack. He was found collapsed, lost consciousness, was in cardiac arrest...”

"I should have known..!" She berated herself.

“I’m not sure he told anyone...”

"Its my fault. I caused this." Duffy began to cry.

“Hey! This is absolutely not your fault. Let’s sit down.” He encouraged her.

"I was at the airport when I got the call... Another couple of hours..."

“And you’d have been in the air. It’s good we caught you, he obviously cares for you if you are down as his next of kin!”

"I had no idea about that..." Duffy mumbled.

“Well it’s good we’ve managed to stop you from getting on that plane. I need you to know how seriously ill he is. He was undergoing CPR and defibrillation for over half an hour. We’d pretty much given up.” He sighed.

"But you got him back?"

“Yeah, we got him back into a normal rhythm. I have no idea how!? He’s going to need major surgery tonight.”

"Chances of brain injury?" She asked, though she wasn't sure if she could bare to hear the answer.

"Its possible. We'll know more after the operation." 

Duffy nodded sadly. A few moments passed. "Can I see him?" She whispered.

“He’s in a bit of a state...” Harry warned.

"I once saw him shot in the chest in front of me." She replied. "I have to see him."

Harry nodded and led the way into resus.

Duffy braced herself as she walked through the doors.

Charlie was lay in the midst of the equipment, tubes and lines that were saving his life. He was naked from the waist up. Syringes and medical debris littered the floor.

"Oh Charlie!" Duffy gasped.

Although sedated, Charlie could sense her presence.

She slowly edged closer to him.

“You know he may be able to hear you.”

Duffy nodded. She took hold of Charlie's hand. "Hell of a way to stop me leaving the country Charlie boy!"

"He clearly didn't want you to leave." Harry smiled, “How long have you two known each other?”

"Almost twenty years now." Duffy replied without looking up. She gently stroked the back of Charlie's hand.

“Long time! Not many friendships survive the test of time!”

"We've been through a lot together. Me and him against the world. It's just the way it's always been."

Harry smiled, “I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to pester the surgeons, get him in theatre asap.”

"I'll keep an eye on him. My registration is still valid." She chuckled darkly.

“We could do with a Sister around here!”

"You and Charlie been conspiring..?"

Harry smirked, “He may have mentioned you.”

"I'm guessing that the fact I was planning to move to New Zealand didn't enter either of your minds..?"

“Surprisingly not!”

"Well I'm not sure that's still happening now." She mumbled.

“Second thoughts?” Harry raised his eyebrow. “Weren’t you about to get on the plane?”

"Well I'm not sure Ryan is still speaking to me..." She sighed.

Harry raised his eyebrows, not wanting to pry.

"He thinks I made the wrong choice."

“What about?”

"Coming here." She sighed, stroking Charlie's temple with her other hand.

“As next of kin? Sounds like an easy decision to me, you’ve known him a long time... Would he do the same for you?”

"He delivered Paul single-handedly on my lounge floor when I went into premature labour and the cord was wrapped around his neck - does that answer your question?"

“I take that as a yes then!”

"He's the reason Paul is the cheeky little toddler he is today. If Charlie hadn't been there..." Her voice cracked.

“He’s a very special man that one right there. Heart of gold.”

"And I broke it..."

“Oh no, it’s fixable, the surgery has a high success rate, obviously not without risks. Don’t blame yourself, its really not your fault.”

"I tell him I'm leaving the country for good and within a couple of hours he has a massive, near fatal heart attack - you can't tell me there's no connection..!"

“Stranger things have happened.” Harry put the chart down and exited resus.

Duffy's knees buckled and she lent against the trolley crying.

It wasn’t long before Harry returned, “Good news, they’re ready for him upstairs now.”

She'd composed herself somewhat but her eyes were red and her cheeks damp and blotchy.

“You okay?”

She nodded, trembling slightly.

“They’ll take care of him. Do you want to go up with him?”

"If that's OK? Can you check that Colette is alright with the boys?"

“Course.” Harry replied. 

The surgical team had come to wheel him up. “You his wife?” One of them asked.

Duffy hesitated, shooting Harry a panicked look.

“She’s his next of kin.” Harry interrupted, not offering them any more information.

There was a nod and the team swept out of the room with Charlie and Duffy.

Charlie had been in theatre for hours, when he was eventually brought back to the postoperative recovery ward.

Whilst he had been in surgery Duffy had gone back downstairs and settled the boys in Charlie's office.

Jake and Paul had fallen asleep on the blankets she’d found but Peter was awake. 

“How long until we know about Uncle Charlie?” He whispered.

"We probably won't know much til morning." She sighed, sitting beside him and running her hand through her hair.

“He’s pretty special to us isn’t he?” Peter commented.

"He is." Duffy smiled weakly, wrapping her arm around Peter's shoulders.

Peter had finally succumbed to sleep, when the door inched open.

Duffy looked up.

“Hi!” Colette whispered. “He’s out of surgery.”

Duffy nodded, letting out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

“Do you or the boys want me to come back to mine? Rest for a bit, then you can come back in the morning?” Colette asked gently.

Duffy hesitated. Her head was banging from everything that had happened in the last few hours.

“He’ll be sedated until the morning at least...” Colette continued.

"Well, it's either that or sleep here as we're effectively homeless again..." Duffy sighed sadly.

Colette smiled at her, “Whatever you think would be best, but the offer is there.”

"Won't Josh object to us all just turning up without warning?"

“Course not! He often talks of you and Charlie,” Colette winked.

"There's nothing going on between me and Charlie!" Duffy sighed, her tone indicating this wasn't the first time she'd defended herself against such accusations.

“Did I say anything?” Colette smiled. “Josh just says Charlie misses his best buddy, that’s all!”

"I only said I was leaving a couple of hours ago..!" Duffy rolled her eyes.

“I think he meant before today...”

"I don't understand..."

“It doesn’t matter... Come home with me, please. Charlie would want you to...”

"Only if you promise to tell me what you meant just now once we've got the boys settled..!"

“Okay,” Colette sighed, wishing she hadn’t said anything.

Duffy reluctantly woke the two older boys and explained what the plan for the night was. Paul thankfully stayed asleep as she wheeled his buggy out into the carpark.

They climbed into Colette’s car and she drove them home.

It took a while to get the boys settled and by the time she came downstairs Duffy could immediately sense that the atmosphere appeared tense between Colette and Josh. "I'm really sorry to intrude on you both like this." She apologised.

“Not at all!” Colette replied quickly.

"Um... It'll just be for tonight. I'll... Erm... I'll sort out a hotel first thing in the morning..."

“Duffy... You’re welcome here. How’s he doing?”

"They wouldn't tell me much." Duffy sighed.

“He’d want us to look after you.” Josh smiled. “Can I make you a cuppa?”

"I'm ok. They're gunna call here if there's any developments but I doubt we'll hear much before morning."

“Shall I leave you ladies to it?” Josh sensed the need to make himself scarce.

"I feel bad turfing you out of your own lounge Josh..."

“Oh I have uniform to iron...” He laughed.

"A married man that does his own ironing..! I never thought I'd see such a thing!" Duffy gasped.

“Now, now!” Josh grinned. He stepped forward and hugged her, “I’m sorry about Charlie, I know you’re close.”

"I'm not the only one." Duffy replied squeezing Josh's shoulder.

He smiled, appreciating her concern. After Josh had gone, Colette settled on the sofa and Duffy on the chair.

"This is not quite the day I'd envisaged when I woke up this morning..." Duffy sighed, her head rested on her hand, her eyes closed.

“I’m sure! You’d be half way to New Zealand by now.” Colette replied softly.

"Even that wasn't on the cards twelve hours ago..." Duffy admitted.

“What do you mean?”

"Ryan just sprung it on me. It seemed like a good idea. Charlie was upset with me. Thought I was crazy to just up and leave with him like that. Maybe I am. I just can't take this place any more."

“And what do *you* think? What would you like to do?”

"I really don't know... I thought I did but now..." Duffy burst into tears.

“Hey...” Colette moved closer to her and rubbed her arm. “It’s okay.”

"I'm sorry... You don't need me have a total breakdown on you. You've got enough on your plate. I've been such a pain in the ass recently. It was just difficult seeing someone else doing 'my' job..." Duffy admitted, embarrassed.

“I understand, I should have been more empathetic.”

"I could say the same. You're having a baby and all I've done is cause you nothing but grief..!"

“Well we can start over?”

"I'd like that." Duffy lifted her head and gave Colette a watery smile.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, Josh just told me off...”

"I'm guessing Charlie has said something to Josh and he feels he can't break that trust?"

“Pretty much. I shouldn’t be getting involved in their man chats! Josh was very cross with me. I’m sorry.”

"Me and Charlie... Put it this way - 'it's complicated' doesn't even begin to cover it..!"

“I thought as much and it’s none of my business.”

"I don't even know where to begin with it so I don't expect anyone else to have much chance..."

Colette smiled at her warmly. “Can I get you something to eat? A drink? It’s been a long day!”

"I'm not hungry but don't let me stop you if you want something."

“Are you sure? Not even some toast? Keep your strength up?”

Duffy shook her head.

Colette walked through to the kitchen and made a sandwich, she brought back a glass of water for Duffy.

Duffy barely looked up at the water before going back to staring at the table surface.

“I’ve told Josh to make up the spare room for you. You stay as long as you want.” Colette reassured her.

"I could have slept in the room you put the boys in..."

“If you’d rather, but there’s a bed for you if you’d like.”

Duffy nodded numbly.

“We have a day off tomorrow, we can look after the boys if you wanted to go see Charlie in the morning?” Colette whispered.

"Peter can help you out with his brothers."

“Sounds good! I need some tips!”

"He's such a good boy. He's had to grow up so fast though." Duffy sighed.

Colette smiled, “Just the person to show me the ropes then! We’ll look after them, I promise.”

"I know you will." Duffy paused. "How is Josh feeling about it all? It must be a bit difficult for him given what happened..."

Colette smiled, “We'll have a proper chat later...”

"OK..." Duffy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again.

“Is there anything I can do?”

"Fix the spectacular mess I appear to have made of my life yet again?" Duffy retorted darkly.

Colette sighed, “You never know what’s around the corner - look at me and Josh!”

"I had the chance of a fresh start. Not just for me but for the boys too." Duffy sighed. "I can just imagine what my mum would say if she was still here - 'well done Lisa, you've screwed up again!'..."

“I’m sure you can still have that fresh start if that’s what you decide...” Colette whispered.

"I think I've blown that chance I'm afraid."

“Surely Ryan would understand?”

"The way he sees it I chose Charlie over him."

“Is that how you see it?”

"My best friend almost died today. He could still die!"

“There was no other option...”

"Try telling Ryan that. He thinks I'm being irrational. That Charlie probably did it on purpose to get my attention and I'm just giving him what he wants."

“Wow!” Colette breathed. “Does that not sound a little irrational to you?”

"I just don't understand why Ryan hates Charlie so much. Charlie has every reason to dislike Ryan but I don't understand Ryan's problem." Duffy sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Maybe he feels threatened? You know how some men can be about their partners... A little possessive?”

"You think that he thinks..."

“It’s a possibility...”

"Does everyone think that's what's been going on?"

“Not everybody. It’s none of our business Duffy.”

"I slept in the spare bedroom." Duffy asserted firmly.

Colette raised her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

"Everyone seems to think I just hop from one man's bed to another. I don't."

Colette looked taken aback, “I don’t think they think that...”

"I heard the whispers when it got out that I was living at Charlie's..."

“Oh people always want gossip, just ignore them!”

"I must be the department laughing stock by now."

“You hold your head high Duffy. You’ve done nothing wrong. It sounds like the last few years have been horrendous and it’s no one else’s business what you choose to do with your life.”

"Why do you think I wanted to get as far away from here as possible?"

“People’s opinions?”

"I wanted a fresh start where no-one knew me. I'm tired of being judged and pitied."

“You still could?”

"I can't walk away now..." Duffy replied, her eyes starting to water again.

“It sounds like you need to follow your gut...”

"I tried that... It didn't go especially well..."

“Maybe it will be different this time?”

"I can't think about that right now." Duffy sighed.

“That’s okay, maybe just get some rest?”

"I'm not sure I'll sleep much but I'd hate to keep you both up."

“I’m really sorry, I’m so tired these days!” Colette sighed, her friend looked so lost and in need of support. 

"That's one thing I don't miss!"

Colette smiled, “Help yourself to anything you need.”

"Thank you."

Colette found Duffy in the lounge the following morning, it appeared she hadn’t slept at all.

"Sorry. I tried to keep him quiet so he wouldn't wake you." Duffy sighed, bouncing Paul on her knee.

“You didn’t wake me at all - I don’t sleep much at the moment...”

"Ah. That doesn't get much better I'm afraid." Duffy smiled sympathetically.

Colette smiled back. “Are you heading to the hospital?”

"I will do once the boys are up."

“I’ll make us some tea and toast.”

"Thanks." Duffy smiled softly.

Colette soon reappeared with some breakfast.

Duffy picked at her portion. Paul took advantage of his mum's distraction to swipe a piece of toast off her plate and stuff it in his mouth.

It wasn’t long before the other two had woken up and come down stairs, slightly nervous to be in a strange home.

They brightened somewhat at the sight of toast on the dining table, quickly digging in.

Colette left them to it so Duffy could speak to them alone.

Duffy let them eat their breakfast but could see that Peter was itching to ask a question.

“Mum? What are we going to do?” Peter nervously asked.

"I need to go back to the hospital. Are you OK to stay here and help Colette with your brothers?"

Peter looked unsure, but noticed an almost pleading look in her eyes. “Yes mum.” He looked down. “You will come back won’t you?” He whispered, out of ear shot of Jake.

"Of course I will." Duffy paused briefly. "I'm sorry about all of this." She sighed.

Peter went and put his arms around her neck, “Love you mum!”

"I love you too. You're my number one little man." She hugged him tighter.

When he pulled away, he could see her eyes were watery.

"I know I ask a lot of you sometimes. I don't mean to..."

“It’s okay mum, I’m your little helper!” He replied, echoing something she often said to him.

"You are. We're a team you and me." She smiled.

Peter grinned, before turning to Jake. “Guess what? We’re going to stay with Josh and Colette today!” He announced excitedly.

"Can we go ride in your ambulance Josh?" Jake asked excitedly as the paramedic walking into the lounge.

Josh laughed, “I’m not sure we can ride in it, but I might be able to arrange a look around.” He smiled at the boy.

"Yes!" Jake did a fist pump.

Duffy left the room, leaving Josh to entertain all three boys.

After a few minutes Colette tentatively followed upstairs.

“Duffy?”

"Hmm?" Duffy mumbled distractedly, not looking up from the floor as she sat on the edge of the bed in the spare bedroom.

“Do you need a lift?”

"You sure?"

“Yeah, are you ready to go?”

"Um, yeh, thanks."

Colette waited while Duffy said bye to the boys and they drove in silence to the hospital.

Once they parked up Duffy made no move to leave the car, the hand that rested on her handbag trembling slightly.

“You going to be okay?” Colette asked her.

"Do I have a choice?"

“I guess not. You'll call if you need anything right?” Colette insisted.

Duffy nodded. She swallowed back her nerves as best she could and exited the car, heading slowly into the building.

Charlie had been extubated in the early hours and was now breathing unaided.

Duffy hovered nervously in the doorway. Her years of nursing experience seemed to evaporate and she didn't know what to do.

A nurse came out of the room Charlie was in and noticing Duffy’s apprehension, she said “Are you okay?”

"Um... Yeh... Am I OK to go in?" Duffy asked hesitantly.

“Are you next of kin?”

"Apparently so."

The nurse raised her eyebrows but didn’t ask any more. “Go ahead.” She encouraged, holding the door open.

"Thanks."

Charlie was hooked up to multiple machines, his eyes were shut.

Duffy sat down by the side of his bed, tentatively taking hold of his hand.

He stirred, groaning slightly.

"Ssh! You need to rest. I'm not going anywhere." She soothed softly.

He tried hard to open his eyes but everything was such an effort. Holding her hand, he squeezed it slightly.

"One of these days you'll do as you're told!" She admonished gently.

He mumbled something incoherent, reaching his hand towards his dressing.

She took hold of his hand and pulled it away. "Ah, ah, ah!"

His face contorted and then softened.

Letting go she gently stroked his brow.

Charlie opened his eyes slowly, her tender touch both relaxing and waking him.

"You're supposed to be resting..."

He turned his face to her hand.

"Hell of a way to get me to stay in the country..!"

“I...” He coughed and then grimaced.

"Don't try and talk."

Instead he kissed her hand.

"You gave me quite a fright you know!"

He looked at her wide eyed, nodding slightly.

"I wish you'd said that you didn't feel well." She sighed.

“D... idn’t kn..ow.” He struggled.

"It came on suddenly?"

He nodded, “Back hurt.”

"You'll be OK soon." She promised.

He reached again for his dressing, wincing.

"Stop touching it!" She admonished him again.

He looked at her, his eyes filling up. “Sorry...” He was apologising for much more than his current actions.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done so much for me and the boys and I threw it all back in your face."

Charlie shook his head and reached his hand out towards her, the IVs making his arm heavy and difficult to manoeuvre.

"Hey, hey! You're going to pull something loose!" She pushed his arm back and he sighed, frustrated. He closed his eyes.

"You rest, we'll talk more later." She squeezed his hand.

He gave into sleep, his body relaxing.

Duffy sat holding his hand for the rest of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after midday when Charlie awoke once more. This time he was a little more coherent and seemed in less pain than when she'd first seen him that morning.

Charlie was surprised to see Duffy sitting beside his bed. “Am I dreaming? What are you doing here?”

"You're not dreaming. The hospital called me. Do you not remember talking to me earlier?"

“Earlier?” He shook his head. “You’re meant to be in New Zealand...?”

"Well I'm clearly not..."

“Why did they ring you?”

"You put me down as next of kin. Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie’s face flushed red. “Sorry... I didn’t know who else to put...” He mumbled, embarrassed.

"How long has my name been on that form?" She asked softly.

“They made me fill it in for a thing ages ago... I’m sorry, I’d forgotten...”

"I was at the airport when they called..."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “Shit, I’m so sorry. You should go.”

"I don't have anywhere to go..." She whispered.

Charlie looked confused, “What do you mean? Ryan will be waiting for you?”

"I doubt that..!"

Charlie looked bewildered. “Oh god, I’ve ruined everything for you...”

"I thought you'd be pleased that you were right after all..."

“Duffy... I only ever wanted you to be happy. I’m so so sorry for screwing that up for you...” His eyes filled with tears.

"You said I couldn't trust him..." She sighed.

“It wasn’t my place to say that. Is there anything I can do? I could talk to him? Pay for another plane ticket?”

"There's no point. I don't even know where he is." She shrugged.

Charlie reached his hand out towards her.

She rested her hand next to his, her fingers lightly brushing against his.

“I’m sorry.” He looked at her, genuinely remorseful.

"Its not your fault. I'm perfectly capable of screwing up my own life without help from others."

He shook his head and moved his hand on top of hers.

"It would have probably blown up in my face sooner or later anyway." She sighed.

“Why did you come?” He whispered. “You didn’t have to...”

"You nearly died! Did you really expect me to just get on a plane to the other side of the world without making sure you were OK?!"

He was taken aback by her response. “I...” He didn’t know what to say.

"If it had been the other way around would you have still left?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Exactly."

“What’s happened to me?” He asked, confused and reaching for his dressing again.

"I'm not going to tell you again about leaving that alone!" She admonished gently. "You need to calm down. You had a massive heart attack only a few hours ago, I'd rather not witness a repeat of the experience."

Charlie looked confused, he couldn’t remember anything about the previous hours. “Am I going to be okay?” He looked scared.

"If you do as you're told."

“I will,” He replied, almost in a child-like way.

"Good." She smiled, stroking his forehead gently.

“I think I need to thank you...” He whispered.

"Me? I didn't do anything, it was Harry that saved your life."

“You’re here.” He replied.

"There isn't anywhere else I would be."

“Even New Zealand?”

"I was crazy to think that was even a possibility."

“Can I tell you something from my morphined up brain?”

"Is this something you're going to want me to pretend I never heard once you're feeling better?" She chuckled softly.

He smiled, “I’m glad you’re here and I’m glad you stayed Duffy. I don’t feel alone when you’re around...”

"And here was me thinking you were about to repeat that time you got horrifically drunk, declared your undying love for me and then threw up on my skirt..!"

He grimaced, “Oh god, let’s not go there again!”

"Hey you're not the one who ended up covered in vomit!"

“I think I have some making up to do...”

"Its ok, I billed you for the dry cleaning..!"

“When I get out of here, maybe I can say thank you to you properly?”

"As long as I don't get vomited on again..!" She teased.

“I will try and have nothing go wrong with my body at any point.” He laughed.

"I'm not being your personal nurse for the night again." She chuckled.

He raised his eyebrows. “Can I be yours?” He asked cheekily.

"You really are enjoying that morphine!" She giggled, blushing.

“I tell you what it’s good stuff!” He grinned at her.

"So I'm told."

He tried to move to sit up but grimaced.

She moved her hands to his shoulders in an attempt to get him to stay laid down. "Just because you're high as a kite doesn't mean you're better!"

“I love you Sister Duffin.”

"Of course you do." Her tone suggested she was humouring him.

“I do and you deserve someone amazing.”

"You got anyone in mind?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Erm...” He flushed red.

"Thought not." She smiled. "You need to rest."

“Me?”

"Yes, you need to rest."

“I mean, me, I’d be good to you. I really would.”

"Oh jeez you really are high!" She giggled.

He frowned at her, not understanding why she didn’t believe him.

Duffy quiet for a few moments. "Baz!" She suddenly gasped. "Why didn't I think sooner?! I know you two aren't together any more but I should ring her so she knows. For Louis." She was starting to babble slightly.

Charlie shook his head, “I don’t want him to worry. I’ll do it soon.”

"I tell her not to panic him."

“I don’t think so.” He mumbled. “Just us.”

"Charlie? You ok? You're a little incoherent..." Duffy frowned, growing concerned.

“I am?” He continued, looking a bit hot.

She placed her hand against his forehead. "We were talking and you started mumbling... How do you feel?" She asked, continuing to check his obs.

“A bit hot?” He looked up at her.

She moved her finger, watching his eye movement carefully.

“I’m okay.”

"Was it because I brought up Baz?"

“I don’t want to talk about her today.”

"OK. I'm sorry."

“No, I’m sorry, I just, I think I need to stop talking.”

"You should probably rest."

“Will you be here?”

"If you want me to be?"

“Please stay,” He whispered.

"I will." She reassured him, squeezing his hand.

“Thank you,” He held onto her hand tight, his eyes closing slowly.

She stayed with him til he stirred again a little before teatime.

He smiled when he realised she was still holding his hand.

"Feeling any better?" She whispered.

He nodded, “Thanks for staying. Are your boys okay?”

"They're a bit confused and concerned but they're OK. They're with Josh and Colette."

“I’ve made everything difficult for everyone haven’t I!?”

"They're concerned because you're ill. They really care about you."

“I care about them too. Are Josh and Colette okay?”

"We're all fine, just worried about you!" Duffy smiled softly.

“I’ll be out of here in no time, back to work, fighting fit!”

"You need to start taking better care of yourself Charlie. First a PE and now a heart attack, you're not indestructible you know!"

“I guess I haven’t had much of a reason to... But I will...”

"I feel bad that I haven't kept a closer eye on you... Some friend I've been..."

“Don’t be hard on yourself, I should have paid more attention, I’m a nurse too!”

"Still..." She sighed.

“I just thought I’d pulled a muscle in my back lifting a patient, you know how it is. Thought nothing of it, just wanted to go home, put my feet up.”

"I probably didn't help did I?"

“It wasn’t the best day I’ve had. I was surprised by your decision, sad that I wouldn’t see you, worried about Ryan not treating you right.”

"I just needed to get away and he gave me the perfect ticket out..." She admitted quietly.

“I know, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t miss you...”

"You were the only reason I wasn't sure..."

“I know things have been tough these last few years, but I am here for you.”

"We've both had it pretty rough."

“We’re a good team...”

"We are. But we can't just keep mopping up each other's catastrophes..."

“No more catastrophes,” He smiled.

"You say that..." She replied with a ghost of a smile.

“I think we’ve had our share, someone else’s turn now!”

"I didn't realise that heart attacks had the power to suddenly turn a cynical so-in-so like you into an optimist!" She chuckled.

“I didn’t think I’d be here...” He whispered.

She sighed, blinking away the tears that threatened, swallowing as she did so her voice wouldn't betray her. "Were you aware of what was happening to you?" She whispered.

He nodded, “Thought I was a goner... Think it changes your perspective on things. I have a second chance, can do things differently.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, thinking back to what he'd said earlier. So much for it just being the morphine talking... "What do you mean differently?" She asked hesitantly.

“You mean a lot to me Duffy and I think we should maybe see what’s there?”

"Well this has got to be one of the stranger ways someone has gone about asking me out..." She couldn't help but giggle.

“I’m not doing a very good job am I!?” He laughed.

"Are you actually being serious or is it just the morphine talking?"

“I mean it. What have we got to lose..?”

"Other than it blowing up in our faces and potentially destroying a nearly twenty year friendship..?"

“Do you think that would happen?”

"Neither of us exactly have the best track record..."

“Neither of us has been with the right person...”

"And you think we're each other's 'right person.'..?"

“We won’t know unless we try?” He shrugged.

"Its a big risk..." She chewed her lip nervously.

“I let you walk away yesterday and I’m not sure I can do that again...”

"If you didn't want me to leave then why didn't you try harder to stop me?"

“I thought it’s what you wanted, I wanted you to be happy...”

"I was so confused. You went from telling me I was crazy and being mad at me over it to just letting me walk out the door. I didn't know what to think."

“It seemed like you’d made your mind up and I didn’t want to stop you from finding your happiness...”

"Even if it made you unhappy..?" She couldn't quite look him in the eye as she spoke.

He shrugged. 

Duffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not sure this is the right time to be talking about all of this..."

Charlie reached for her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or pressure you. I’m scared too.”

"I fear I won't live up to the image in your head..." She whispered.

“Come here...” He held his hand out to her.

She tentatively moved her hand towards his. She still hadn't looked up.

He held her hand, wishing he had the strength to pull her into his arms. “Duffy... What image do you think I have of you?”

"I don't really know. I just know that I rarely live up to the image men have of me." She sighed.

“I’ve known you a long time... I think I’ve got you sussed by now...”

"You make us both sound so old..!" She retorted.

“I just mean, I don’t think I have an image, I know you too well...”

"That could almost be worse..!"

Charlie sighed, “I’m just going to be quiet... I can’t explain...”

Duffy felt terrible, she'd clearly upset him. "I'm just scared of getting hurt again." She sighed.

He nodded, “I know, I can feel it.” He pointed towards his chest.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, worried.

“No, I just feel it when you hurt.”

She finally looked up, her eyes wide.

“And I don’t know how to stop you feeling scared...” He whispered, locking eyes with her.

"I wish I knew."

“Will you lie next to me?”

"You're going to get me in trouble..!" She admonished but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Just for a bit?” He winked.

"Stop looking at me like that..!" She pouted.

When she didn’t move, he put his bottom lip out, pretending to be sad.

"Oh you are worse than a child!" She giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Well I can’t currently move!”

"No funny business! You hear me?" She smirked.

He grinned as she attempted to move some of the wires so she could actually get to the bed.

"The things you convince me to do..!"

He patted the bed next to him, as he attempted to shuffle over unsuccessfully.

It took a few minutes but finally she was sat on the bed next to him.

He was too hooked up to the monitors to put his arm around her, so instead lay it right next to hers.

She took hold of his hand and was about to speak when they were interrupted by a loud commotion from outside.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked.

As the sound grew closer they were able to make out the words being shouted by a make voice. "I have every right to be here! He's got my fiance in there! I want proof that he's actually sick!"

Duffy flinched and leapt off the bed. “Duffy...” Charlie whispered, frustrated that he couldn’t move.

She'd just made it back to the chair when the door swung open.

Charlie looked over at Duffy.

Ryan stood in the doorway looking from Charlie to Duffy and back again. A very flustered nurse arrived close on his heels. "Sir, please..!"

The room was silent until Ryan spoke. “You happy now?” He snapped angrily. It was unclear who he was talking to.

"Ryan, please, can we talk somewhere else? This isn't the place!" Duffy begged, desperate to avoid any more of a scene.

“You’re the one who decided to be here. I didn’t choose this.” Ryan replied sarcastically.

"I couldn't just leave. Can't you understand that?!"

“Are you leaving me for him?” Ryan pointed at Charlie in the bed with disgust. The monitor had recognised an increase in Charlie’s heart rate.

"You left me first!" Duffy shot back.

“We were meant to be on a plane to New Zealand, a fresh start, you, me and the boys. You ruined it.” It seemed that Ryan had been drinking.

"I couldn't just leave when he was sick." Duffy tried to explain.

Charlie felt awful, she sounded tearful, he wanted to take her in his arms but he was trapped in the bed.

"I offered you everything!" Ryan spat at her.

Duffy glanced over at Charlie, her eyes filling with tears.

Charlie hoped he could convey everything with just one look, but her fear and upset were apparent and it broke his heart. His heart rate monitor began to beep continuously and the nurse pushed past Ryan to the machine. 

“I won’t tell you again, you all need to leave now. This man is very sick and you shouldn’t be in here.” She snapped, motioning to Ryan.

"I won't leave without her!" Ryan ranted, pointing at Duffy.

"Ryan, please..!" Duffy sighed, a tear escaping down her cheek.

The nurse had pushed the call button for assistance. 

“I will call security, you need to leave immediately.” The nurse tried again. 

“It’s okay,” Charlie looked at Duffy, she was crying and trembling - he would have given anything to give her a hug.

Duffy sighed, there was only one way to resolve this. "I'm sorry." She whispered and stood up.

Charlie watched as Duffy followed Ryan out of the room. It felt as if he had been punched.


	3. Chapter 3

It had long gotten dark when Josh heard a knock on his front door. He glanced over at the sofa where Colette was sat with Peter lent half asleep against her shoulder. Despite being clearly exhausted he'd refused to go upstairs to bed like his younger brothers had. Not til his mum was back.

Josh slipped out of the room to open the door.

Duffy stood on the doorstep, her arms wrapped around herself, her head down.

“Duffy?” Josh whispered, surprised to see her in that state. “What’s happened?”

She looked up, she'd clearly been crying. She glanced over at a car that was parked on the kerb. "I... Erm... I need to get the boys and our bags..." She mumbled, her head dropping back down once again.

“Duffy... What's going on?” Alarm bells were ringing for Josh.

"We need to go..." She couldn't look him in the eye as she pushed past him into the house.

He shut the door and followed her upstairs. “Something’s going on. It’s late, you don’t need to go right now. Wait until the morning at least.”

"Its for the best." She mumbled. "Its what I have to do."

“Hang on a minute. What’s for the best?”

"We have to go. You've been very kind to let us stay but now we have to leave." She began throwing the few items she'd taken out back into the suitcase.

“Duffy, I’m going to ask you one question and I want you to think carefully about the answer... Will you and the boys be safe?”

"Josh!" She gasped. "How could you think that?!"

“I’m just asking the question... Can you answer it?”

"What exactly are you insinuating?!" She demanded, spinning around. She leveled a glare at her friend, her hands on her hips.

“I’m asking whether you will be safe. You’ve come back here late, you’ve clearly been crying. You have to leave suddenly when the boys are cosy asleep? It doesn’t add up to me. I can’t let you walk out of here unless I know you and the boys will be safe.”

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and my boys!" She retorted.

“But you can’t answer the question.”

"Its an utterly insulting question!"

“You don’t need to rush off, he shouldn’t be forcing you into anything Duffy, you know that.”

"I'm not being forced into anything!" She retorted, grabbing her bag and attempting to push past Josh who stood in the doorway.

“So why are you crying? Is this what you really want?” His voice softened.

"Its for the best." She mumbled as she succeeded in pushing past him and headed into the room where the younger boys were sleeping.

“Duffy, just wait until morning. What difference's a few hours going to make? They’re asleep!”

Duffy nudged Jake awake as she picked up Paul in her arms. "Sweetheart, time to go." She whispered, ignoring Josh.

Colette and Peter had come upstairs hearing the commotion.

"Peter can you gather your stuff together?" Duffy asked.

“Mum?” He looked confused.

"Just do as you're told Peter!"

Peter felt scared, it seemed very sudden and she normally sat him down to explain anything big. 

Suddenly there was a hammering on the door.

Duffy grabbed what she could and hurried Peter and Jake along.

Josh went to open the door, Ryan was stood outside. “What’s taking her so long?” He asked aggressively.

"I had a feeling you'd be involved somehow." Josh retorted, blocking the doorway to his home.

“She’s my fiancé and I have every right to be here. Unlike that other bloke.”

"This is my home, one step closer and I'll call the police!"

“Alright mate, I’ll be gone as soon as she gets moving. Lisa what is taking so fucking long?”

Moments later Duffy arrived downstairs. Both Peter and Jake looked confused and more than a little frightened. Paul was screaming over his mum's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

“You got everything?” Ryan asked sharply.

"I think so." Duffy mumbled.

“Duffy, I just need to give you something before you leave, can you come in here with me?” Colette asked, motioning to the kitchen.

Duffy's gaze flickered from Ryan to Colette to the boys and back to Colette.

Colette was nodding at her encouraging her. 

“Two minutes, that’s it.” Ryan snapped.

"Boys, make sure you've got everything OK?" Duffy told them before reluctantly following Colette.

Once in the kitchen, Colette shut the door. She held Duffy’s hand and looked right into her eyes. “If this doesn’t feel right Duffy, we can help.”

"I'm ok. I know what I'm doing. It's for the best. Trust me."

“I do, I’m just worried he’s pressuring you.”

"You've no need to worry about me. You just focus on yourself." Duffy smiled, giving Colette a hug. "And this little one of course!" She added, gently patting her friend's swollen belly.

Colette’s eyes filled with tears. “I know how important your boys are to you... Is this the right thing for them?”

"They deserve a chance away from this town. It's caused them nothing but heartache."

“I can’t stop you, I just wish Charlie was here...”

"Its ok, he understands."

“Promise me you’ll look after yourself. Take this just in case, hide it.” Colette gave her some money rolled up.

"Colette, I can't..!" Duffy gasped.

“Please.” Colette pleaded.

"Fine!" Duffy sighed. "I'm gunna use it to buy something for the baby." She added as she tucked it inside her top.

Colette wrapped her arms around Duffy. “We’re always here, Charlie too.”

"I know. I'll be in touch once I've got everything settled."

Colette pulled away, there was nothing more she could do.

"Thank you for everything." Duffy smiled. She turned and ushered the boys out to the car. She stopped short, however, when she saw Ryan head towards the driver's side. "We agreed that I'd drive..."

“I know where we’re going.”

"You can tell me then."

He shook his head, “Get in.”

"No!" It had been different when it had just been the two of them but she wasn't going to let the boys get into a car when she knew the driver had been drinking.

“I said get in.” He repeated.

"No!" She repeated, moving to stand in front of Peter and Jake. Paul was still in her arms.

Ryan stepped towards her, “Fine.” He spat, giving in.

"Thank you." She whispered as she settled Paul into the car seat and urged the older boys to get buckled in.

Ryan watched her every move.

Duffy settled into the driver's seat and followed Ryan's terse instructions.

He hadn’t decided to tell her where they were going.

Reaching a crossroads he told her to turn left but she went to turn right instead. "Ryan!" She squealed as he grabbed the steering wheel.

“I told you to turn left!” Ryan shouted, causing Jake to start crying.

Duffy fought to regain control of the wheel, momentarily taking her eyes off the road as the car swerved all over the road.

An oncoming car flashed its headlights and held the horn.

They missed the oncoming car by a hair's breadth.

"Mum!" Peter screamed as another car hurtled towards the front driver's side of the car.

Duffy barely had time to register her son's scream before there was a sickening bang and everything went black.

A passing car had seen what happened and had called for an ambulance. Duffy was unconscious. 

Peter released his seat belt and lent forward, “Mum!” He cried.

Ryan blinked as he looked around the car. Realising Peter was awake he grabbed the young lad by the scruff of the neck. "I was never here!"

“You can’t leave!” Peter shouted, “Mum!!” He cried again, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ryan yelled at Peter before grabbing the youngster again and pushing him into the back of the car, slamming the boy's head against the door as he did.

Peter yelped. Jake seemed to be unconscious. Paul was sitting as if nothing had happened in his car seat and Duffy was evidently in a bad way.

Peter tried to help Jake as Ryan ran from the wreckage but the blow to the head combined with the injuries he's received in the crash was making him dizzy and lightheaded.

The paramedics soon arrived, by which point only Paul was conscious.

Comfort gasped as she realised who was in the car. "Fin!" She yelled frantically.

He came over, “Shit!” He whispered, trying to assess the scene.

Comfort tried to focus and assess the situation - triage the patients. Though Paul was conscious she was concerned by his lack of noise and movement, though his eyes were blinking.

Peter began to regain consciousness and quickly became agitated as he was scared.

"Its Peter isn't it?" Comfort asked gently.

Peter nodded. “Please help my mum. Ryan just ran off. Please help.” He grabbed Comfort’s arm, petrified.

"Its ok sweetheart, Fin is going to check your mum over. I need to make sure you boys are OK."

Peter didn’t take his eyes off Duffy. “Is she going to be okay?” He whispered.

"We'll take good care of her, don't you worry." Fin reassured.

“Why is she bleeding everywhere?” Peter cried.

"Sweetheart I need you to focus on yourself for a moment. Are you bleeding anywhere else other than your forehead?" Comfort asked. "Do you have pain?"

Peter was struggling to concentrate. “My arm,” He pointed to his left arm.

"OK." Comfort examined Peter's arm whilst a third paramedic examined Jake.

Fin was decidedly worried about Duffy, he tried to convey this to Comfort without Peter picking up on it. “GCS is five, need extrication stat.”

"That's bad! I know that's bad!" Peter began to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re doing everything we can to help you all. We need to take you to the ambulance, get you checked out. Before we move you, does your neck hurt?” Comfort asked.

"No. I was wearing my seat belt when we crashed. Mum always goes on about it being important."

“You did the right thing. Do you think you can step out of the car for me?”

"O-ok." Peter managed to climb out of the car but stumbled as he stood up.

Comfort held him, “You okay?”

"Help my mum!" Peter cried.

“I promise you, we’re helping her.”

"Are my brothers ok?"

“Everyone will be checked over properly, I promise.”

"It was Ryan that caused the accident, not mum! You have to tell the police that! It wasn't mum's fault!"

“What do you mean?”

"He pulled the wheel away from her. He turned into the traffic."

Comfort motioned for a policewoman to come over and asked Peter to explain exactly what had happened.

Peter went through what he remembered from just before and just after the crash. He'd almost finished when he saw the equipment being moved into to get his mum out the wreckage. He tried to move from the chair the policewoman had sat him down in.

“You need to stay here. Tell me more about Ryan - what did he say? Where did he go?”

"I'm not sure. He pushed me. My head..." Peter stuttered.

“He pushed you?”

"That's how I hurt my head."

“Did he say where he was going?”

"No. You need to keep mum safe! Don't let him near her!" Peter was becoming increasingly distressed. "Someone needs to tell Uncle Charlie!"

“It’s alright Peter, we’ll all make sure that you’re safe.”

"Uncle Charlie will be really upset." Peter sniffled.

“About your mum?”

"Yeh. He's really sick and I don't want him to worry." Peter replied, beginning to cry again. He was trying to be brave but it was all too much.

“There’s so many people who can help. Let’s get you and your brothers on the ambulance and get you checked out.” Comfort suggested.

Peter allowed himself to be led to the ambulance. Inside he saw that Jake was still unconscious and Paul had started to scream. Peter instinctively held out his arms towards the toddler, gasping as he moved his injured arm.

“Now then young man, let’s see to that arm.” Comfort immobilised it with a splint, as Paul clung to his leg.

"Can you lift him up?" Peter asked, meaning Paul.

“Sure, I think he’ll be happiest with you and then I can check him too!”

As soon as Paul was placed on his older brother's lap he instantly calmed.

Peter watched as Paul put his thumb in his mouth and cuddled into him.

"You're gunna be OK Paul. Promise." Peter whispered to his brother, stroking the toddler's back with his uninjured hand.

“He seems absolutely fine, but we’re going to take you all to Holby to check.” Colette explained, her colleague had been working on Jake - who was breathing but still unconscious, he had been sitting behind Duffy in the car, where most of the impact had been.

"Where's mum?!" Peter suddenly realised that it was only him and his brothers in the ambulance.

“They’re taking good care of her, they have to get some tools to cut her out of the car and then they’ll take her to Holby too.”

Peter became agitated as a seat belt was placed around him and Paul. "We can't just leave her!" He cried as the engine started.

“I promise, I’ll find out more when we get there, they’ll look after her.”

Peter turned his head away to rest against Paul. He didn't speak for the rest of the journey to the hospital, silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

When they pulled up at the hospital, Jake was taken into resus first, while Peter and Paul were taken into cubicles together in a wheel chair.

Both boys were checked over and after an xray Peter had his arm put in plaster. The time seemed to drag as there was still no news about his mum or other brother.

Finally Harry and Lara entered the room.

“Are they dead?” Peter blurted out when they entered.

"No, they're alive." Harry reassured.

Peter sighed audibly, tears springing to his eyes.

Lara briefly outlined Jake's condition, that he was being kept in for observation due to his head injury but it didn't seem as serious as they'd initially feared.

“That’s good, is he awake now?” Peter asked.

"Yes but he's still quite groggy." Lara explained.

“Will he get better?”

"Yes, given time and rest he'll be fine."

“And mum..?” Peter whispered.

"Now I get the feeling you're very much like her and knowing her as well as I do I fear you won't appreciate anything less than the truth..." Harry began, sitting down on the sofa and beckoning Peter to join him.

Peter nodded, “Just tell me the truth, please.”

"Your mum's in a very bad way. She sustained a massive head injury in the crash. She's also broken her leg in two places."

“No...” Peter cried. “Is she going to wake up?”

"The next twenty four hours are critical. She's currently in theatre having an operation to relieve the pressure on her brain."

Peter began to sob. “We need her.”

"We're all doing our very best to help her get better." Harry pulled Peter into a hug.

“What will happen to us? Will they find Ryan?”

"The police is dealing with locating Ryan." Harry explained. "Do you have any other relatives nearby?"

Peter shook his head sadly, “We were with Josh and Colette earlier. Uncle Charlie needs to know, we would go with him but he’s in hospital too.” He sighed.

"OK. Do your parents have any brothers or sisters? Someone who could travel over to take care of you all?"

Peter started to cry, “I just want to be with my mum.”

"Once she's in recovery I'll make sure you can see her."

“I think mum would want us to go with Josh and Colette.”

"OK. I'll make sure someone calls them."

Peter nodded, “Thanks.”

"What do you say we go get Paul settled in Charlie's office so he can have a sleep and you can go see Jake?" Harry suggested.

“Thanks,” Peter was grateful that Harry was talking to him like a grown up and not a kid.

Harry picked up a sleepy Paul and carried him across reception with Peter whilst Lara went to check on Jake again. "You've been very brave this evening but it's OK to be scared and upset." He reassured the youngster.

Peter nodded. “I just want mum and Jake to be okay.”

"I know you do. We all do, your mum is very well thought of by everyone here."

Peter nodded, tears springing to his eyes. “I wish she’d never met Ryan here though...”

"I think you'll find a lot of people who share that opinion." Harry replied as he unlocked Charlie's office. "Including me."

“If only Charlie was here, he’d know what to do.” Peter sighed, seeing Charlie’s empty office. “Has anyone told him?”

"I called upstairs before coming to speak to you but he's sleeping right now."

“Okay, can I go see him soon too?” Peter smiled at Harry, grateful for everything he had done.

"They don't normally let kids into ITU but I'm sure I can find someone who owes me a favour." Harry smiled. "Now let's go take you to see your brother."

“What will he look like?” Peter asked nervously.

"He's got a dressing on his head not unlike yours and he's quite pale. He's hooked up to a drip but otherwise he's OK."

“Will he be awake?”

"He was in and out when I last saw him."

Peter slowly followed Harry, he felt nervous.

Harry popped his head around the curtain of Jake's cubicle. "Would you like to see your brother young man?" He asked gently.

Jake’s eyes widened, excited at the prospect of seeing Peter. He nodded.

Harry opened the curtain further, allowing Peter into the cubicle.

Peter walked up to Jake and gave him a hug.

"Where's mummy?" Jake asked.

“She’s sleeping.” Peter replied.

"She's OK? Ryan was shouting at her. He's mean, I don't like him!"

“Me neither!” Peter agreed. “I think she’s hurt pretty bad but they’re looking after her, Harry said.”

"We'll help look after her won't we Peter?"

“Of course! How is your head?”

"I'm ok. Mummy says I'm indi- indi-..."

“Individual?” Peter tried.

"No!" Jake rolled his eyes, something he'd learnt from his mum. "Can't break me!" He grinned, trying to hide the wince of pain as he moved.

“Invincible!” Peter laughed.

"Yeh! I'm invi- invinci-urgh!" Jake grumbled, unable to get his tongue around the word.

“I think Josh and Colette might be looking after us for a bit.”

"I like them." Jake smiled. "Colette's having a baby you know!" He added in a conspiratorial tone.

“I had noticed her tummy!” Peter laughed.

"Do you think mummy will have another baby? I don't want her to have a baby with Ryan." Jake scowled.

“I don’t think we’ll see Ryan again, Jake.”

"Does that mean we can go live with Uncle Charlie again? I liked it there."

“I hope so.” Peter smiled.

"I think Uncle Charlie likes mummy."

“I think mummy likes Uncle Charlie too underneath.” Peter mused.

"We should set them up on a blind date like on the tele!" Jake grinned.

“Let’s do it!! When they’re both better!!”

"Yeh!" Jake yawned.

Just then Collette and Josh appeared with Harry.

"Paul is in Uncle Charlie's office." Peter explained. "I'm going to go see mum once she's awake." He didn't want to let on to Jake how ill their mum was.

Collette was holding Josh’s hand, worried sick, but as soon as she saw the boys she rushed forward to take them in her arms.

Jake yawned again.

Harry spotted it, “Perhaps we better give Jake some space to rest.” He suggested.

"I don't want to be on my own." Jake's voice sounded small and frightened.

“I can stay with you?” Colette offered.

Jake nodded, snuggling up to Colette.

Colette nodded to Josh and Peter, almost giving them license to go.

Peter went with Josh and Harry to check on Paul. One of the nurses had stayed with the toddler whilst he slept.

“Is there any news on my mum?” Peter asked Harry, getting frustrated with waiting.

"Stay here with Josh and I'll make a call."

Peter didn’t know what to do so he sat with his knees up on the floor.

Harry motioned for the nurse who had been watching Paul to leave the boys with Josh.

Once the door was closed Josh moved to sit on the floor next to Peter. "Try not to worry, she's tough your mum." He attempted to reassure.

“She wasn’t waking up... They had to cut her out of the car.” Peter whispered.

"I've dealt with that kind of accident more times than I can to remember. People can and do survive that."

“I hope so, we need her... And Uncle Charlie...”

"They'll both be OK. Just you see."

“Thanks Josh.”

"You should get some sleep. You've had a hell of a couple of days."

“Can’t I see my mum yet?”

"It'll probably be a while."

“Not today then?” Peter looked down, disappointed.

"You should be able to see her later today as its already gone midnight."

Peter smiled at Josh’s explanation. “Can we come back to yours?”

"As soon as you're well enough yes." Josh smiled. "I think the doctors want to keep an eye on you all for a bit longer yet though."

“Ohh” Peter huffed, if he couldn’t see his mum, he wanted out of here.

"You were hurt pretty badly Peter."

“I’m fine, just a stupid broken arm.”

"What about the cut on your head?"

Peter shrugged, “It’s only a cut.”

"Looks pretty nasty to me."

“I’m not a baby!”

"Did I say you were?"

“Sorry,” Peter looked down.

"Its ok." Josh paused. "You're so much like your mum you know."

Peter smiled, “Everyone says that. I don’t get it!”

"You've got her 'no nonsense, give it to me straight' attitude."

Peter laughed, “Yeah, you’re probably right!” His smile soon turned into a frown. “I just want to speak to her...”

"I know you do and I bet as soon as she's awake you and your brothers will be the first thought on her mind."

“Please don’t let Ryan near her again...” Peter said softly.

"We will do everything we can."

“He could have killed us all. He said... He told me...” Peter stumbled over his words, uncertain.

"What did he say? You can tell me."

“He said he was never here and bashed my head against the car...” Peter mumbled, upset.

"Is that how you hurt your head? I've been trying to work out how you could have done that."

Peter nodded, “Why would he do that?”

"Maybe coz he knows he'll be in serious trouble when the police get hold of him."

“I should have done more to stop him, helped protect mum.”

"Peter you're thirteen, he's a grown man."

“But I didn’t do anything... And now mum is unconscious....” Peter sobbed.

Josh pulled Peter into a hug, letting the teenager get all his emotions out.

Before long, Peter pulled away wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “Sorry, I’m okay."

"Crying is necessary sometimes." Josh squeezed Peter's shoulder. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted so what do you say we get some sleep?"

Peter nodded, “I can go by Paul.”

"There should be some blankets stashed under the sofa."

Peter went to pull them out. It wasn’t long before he was settled beside Paul and falling asleep.

Josh sat on the floor, his head leant against the side of the sofa, the blanket wrapped around him as he half dozed.

Hours passed before Peter woke again, this time by Paul who was poking him.

"Urgh... Wha..?" Peter grumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Mama!” Paul poked him again.

"Go away! She doesn't sleep in here." Peter attempted to roll over, landing on his broken arm as he did so. He let out a yell of pain, finally opening his eyes properly.

Josh’s eyes flew open. “You okay?” He asked Peter. 

“Mama!” Paul repeated again and again.

Peter began to shake as the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

Paul couldn’t understand why Peter wasn’t responding. He leaned into him.

Peter blinked a few times. "Mum!" He gasped. "Is she OK?!"

“I haven’t heard anything, I can go check shortly.” Josh replied.

"They would have come here if..?" Peter swallowed, unable to finish the sentence.

Josh nodded, “Of course, it’s a good sign!”

"Can you go find out?"

Josh hauled himself up to go and locate Harry or Lara.

Harry was walking down from his office on his way to pop into Charlie's office before clocking off when he spotted Josh. "Ah, I was just coming to find you."

“Peter’s desperate to know. How is she doing?”

"They just called to say she's out of post-op recovery and they've settled her in ITU."

“With Charlie?” Josh laughed.

"I didn't think to ask which bay." Harry chuckled.

“That’s great news, thank you!”

"You can take Peter up there. Ask for Anita, she'll let you in."

“Brilliant. How’s Jake?”

"Colette's with him up on the children's ward."

“Bless her,” Josh smiled, a sudden reminder of why he wanted to be with her. “Can someone look after Paul, while I go up with Peter?”

"I'll wait with him. I've finished my shift." Harry offered.

“Thanks, we all appreciate it Harry,”

"Its what friends are for."

Josh headed to get Peter and then got into the lift, headed for ICU.

Peter played nervously with the edge of his cast, leaning against the wall of the lift.

“Try to prepare yourself, she might look a bit bruised and have wires and monitors beeping.” Josh explained softly to Peter. “I’ll be right with you.”

"She can't look worse than the last time I saw her..." Peter mumbled sadly.

Josh nodded, “She's a fighter your mum, don’t forget that!"

"Can we see Uncle Charlie too?" Peter asked.

“I’ll ask if we can.”

"Thanks."

Upon arriving to ITU, Josh asked for Anita on the intercom.

She quickly came to the door. "You must be Josh."

Josh nodded, “This is Peter, Duf... Lisa’s son.”

"Ah yes, our special guest. Pleased to meet you Peter." She held the door opened further and gestured to the row of sinks. "Wash your hands and I'll take you through."

Peter did exactly what the medic said and Josh did the same, before following her further into the ward.

Peter tried not to show how nervous he was.

Josh put his hand on his shoulder.

Peter gave him a grateful smile.

Eventually they reached the side room that Duffy was in, Peter paused at the door.

Peter took a deep breath and braced himself.

Inside the room, Duffy was (as Josh had warned) hooked up to numerous monitors. She had a lot of visible bruising.

Peter gasped, trying not to cry.

It was almost as if Duffy could sense his presence, her eyes fluttered open.

"Mum!" Peter rushed towards her.

Duffy mumbled incoherently.

Peter tentatively took hold of her hand.

Duffy tried to force her eyes to focus.

“Boys!” She forced out, coughing and beginning to panic.

"Mum, it's Peter. Jake and Paul are OK."

Duffy tried to squeeze her son's hand but her fingers were numb. She felt trapped, a tear rolled down her cheek. She fought to stay awake put she was too tired and out of it. Her eyes slid closed again.

Peter turned to Josh in a panic.

“It’s okay, she is just resting, her body needs to recover. Speak to her, she can hear you.” He attempted to reassure him.

"Erm, o-ok..." Peter hesitated. "Everything is gunna be OK."

Josh smiled at him.

Peter squeezed his mum's hand. She felt so cold. “Why is she so cold?” He asked Josh, concerned.

"She lost a lot of blood, she's had transfusions but her body is focusing on running her vital organs so her extremities like her hands and feet will be cold from the lack of blood.

“Is that why she looks so pale?” He whispered.

"That's right. Though she's always been pretty pale anyway."

Peter nodded. “Will she be more awake tomorrow?”

"Most likely. We can go see Charlie and then pop back in on your mum if you like?" Josh suggested.

“Mum, we’re going to see Charlie.” Peter repeated. Duffy’s eyes flickered again and she was able to squeeze his hand a little.

“See you in a bit Duffy,” Josh explained before walking away with Peter.

Once back in the corridor he led Peter over to the sink so they could wash their hands again.

“Where’s Charlie?”

"Just through here." Anita pointed further down the corridor. "He's not quite as high dependency now as your mum. We're hoping to move him down to the cardiac ward later today."

“Will he be able to talk?”

"Yes, he's talking but still pretty weak." Anita explained.

“Does he know about my mum?”

"I don't think so."

“Should I tell him?” Peter looked uncertain, the realisation of this responsibility had hit hard.

"Its ok, I'll tell him." Josh replied.

“Should I wait outside while you speak to him Josh?” Peter asked nervously.

"That's a good idea. I won't be too long." Josh smiled before heading into Charlie's room.

Charlie smiled at Josh, “Well this is a surprise!”

"Sorry I haven't been to see you sooner, its been a chaotic couple of days." Josh replied, his stance awkward.

“Colette alright?” Charlie worried.

"Yeh she's fine." Josh hesitated. "You have a visitor outside..."

“Duffy?” Charlie whispered, hoping she had changed her mind.

"Not exactly..." Josh sighed, this was so difficult! "There was an accident..."

Charlie looked confused, “An accident? What’s happened Josh?”

"Duffy and the boys were in a car crash. They all survived but Duffy is in a bad way. Peter wants to see you."

Charlie inhaled sharply, “Shit! What happened? Is she okay?”

"From what Peter says his mum was driving when she and Ryan began to argue and he wretched the wheel off her at a junction."

Charlie shook his head, “Fuck! What are her injuries? I should have been there.”

"She fractured her skull, broken right tib and fib, dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone and several ribs which caused a collapsed lung. Plus various facial lacerations from flying glass."

Charlie covered his hands with his face, his eyes filling with tears. “I should have been there to protect her. Is she here?” He whispered.

"Yes, I just took Peter in to see her."

“How was she?” Charlie’s voice was faltering, he could hardly bear what he was hearing.

"She awoke briefly but she wasn't very lucid." Josh admitted.

“I’m gonna kill that man.” Charlie snapped.

"Charlie you need to stay calm..!"

“I’m trying, but she could have died Josh.”

"And you had a massive heart attack two days ago..!"

Charlie looked down, “I’m sorry, I just want to see her.” His tears overflowed.

"Will you talk to Peter whilst I go see if that's possible?"

Charlie nodded, “Just give me a minute.” He tried to wipe his face and ready himself for Peter.

"OK." Josh headed back out to Peter to give Charlie some space.

After a few minutes, Josh told Peter to go through. He ran through to Charlie, desperate to see him.

"Uncle Charlie!"

“Peter, it’s good to see you. How are you doing?” Charlie patted the bed beside him and Peter sat next to him.

"I broke my wrist but I'm OK." Peter replied. "Mum said you were really poorly."

“Ahh, I’m not too bad. On the mend!” Charlie smiled.

"That's good." Peter replied though he wasn't entirely convinced. "Josh told you about mum..?"

Charlie nodded, trying to hold it together for the sake of Peter. “I’m really sorry, Peter. How was she?”

"I don't think she understood what I was saying. She broke bones in her head, does that mean her brain got damaged too?" Peter asked nervously.

Charlie sighed, “I don’t know the full extent of her injuries, that’s a possibility but it’s early days, she has a good chance of a full recovery.”

"I just want her to be OK." Peter whispered tearfully.

Charlie reached for Peter’s hand. “She’s a fighter your mum, she’ll work hard so she can be back with you and your brothers. You wait and see!”

"Ryan just left her there." Peter sobbed.

Charlie held Peter as he learnt into him for a hug. At first he couldn’t speak because he was too angry with Ryan. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt any of you again.” Charlie whispered.

"Can we come live with you again when you're out of hospital? I know I was a pain last time but I promise to be good this time."

“If your mum is okay with that, I’m okay with that.” Charlie smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair.

"I don't want Ryan near her ever again!"

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"You treat her the best."

“I love your mum, I love you all.” Charlie whispered, his worry for her making him more expressive than usual.

Peter smiled, the idea Jake had suggested the previous evening starting to form a plot in his mind. "I'm glad."

“I’ll get better as soon as I can so I can look after you all.”

Peter's grin widened.

There was a light tap on the door.

They both looked up.

Josh popped his head around the door. "Anita says you can have a short visit with Duffy." He smiled.

“Thank you so much!” Charlie was so pleased.

"Only coz they're getting ready to move you out of here anyway."

Charlie smiled, he knew that Josh would have had to have been very persuasive to pull this one off.

"She'll be back with a wheelchair in a couple of minutes."

“Thanks, I owe you!”

It took about ten minutes to get everything sorted but finally Charlie was able to see Duffy.

Josh wheeled Charlie in and then went to wait outside with Peter. Charlie reached for Duffy’s hand. “What am I going to do with you?” He whispered.

Duffy eyes were closed but she let out a little groan.

Charlie gently ran his fingers through her hair, she looked in a bad way and in a lot of pain. “I promise I’ll look after you and the boys.”

His fingers caught against some blood that was matted in her auburn tresses.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing her cheek.

Her nose wrinkled slightly. She seemed calmer than when he'd first arrived.

“You just focus on getting better, everyone is doing okay. I’ll make sure of it.” He continued to stroke her forehead, avoiding the bruises and cuts.

Peter peered around the doorway. He and Jake had a lot of plans to make!


	4. Chapter 4

It took several weeks but finally Duffy had been discharged from the hospital. She still had a plaster cast on her leg and her arm in a sling to support her damaged shoulder and collarbone.

She was undergoing rehabilitation to help her recover from her injuries but she was pleased to be home. Well it was really Charlie's home but the boys had quickly taken to calling it their home too.

Charlie had fully recovered and was now on daily heart medication. He had been looking after the boys while Duffy was in hospital.

He came downstairs to find Peter in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Hey buddy, what are you up to?” Charlie asked.

"Making breakfast for mum. Do you want some?"

“That’s really sweet of you, Peter. I can help if you’d like?”

"Nah its OK, mum doesn't like burnt food." Peter replied cheekily.

“Alright cheeky!” Charlie joked, ruffling his hair.

"Charlie!" Peter grumbled, flattening his hair back down.

Charlie couldn’t resist, he loved taking on a paternal role in the boys' lives and had grown even closer to them in recent weeks.

Once he finished making the food Peter hesitated trying to work out how to fit it all on the tray to carry upstairs.

“I can help you carry at least?” Charlie suggested.

"OK." Peter smiled.

Charlie took the mugs of tea from the tray and followed Peter.

Peter headed upstairs and walked into the master bedroom. Despite Duffy's objections Charlie had insisted that she take his bedroom whilst he took the single bed in the spare bedroom and the boys shared Louis' old room.

Duffy was still asleep when they walked in. 

“Mum?” Peter whispered.

Duffy stirred after a few moments. She blinked slowly, yawning.

“I made you breakfast.” Peter put the tray on the bed beside her. 

Charlie stood at the door with the mugs still in his hands.

Duffy smiled briefly before wincing as she tried to sit herself up to eat.

Charlie noticed her pain more than Peter, but had the tea in his hands still so was unable to help. He placed it on the bedside table, “I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled.

Duffy smiled at him despite her frustration at the fact that she was still struggling with the simplest of tasks. She became more agitated, however, as Peter attempted to help her as he could see it was taking her longer than it should to sit up.

Charlie could hear her frustration but knew it was important for her to have time with Peter. He went to find Jake and Paul.

Both younger boys had bounced back quickly after the crash, at least physically anyway. 

Charlie located them in the spare room, Paul still had his pyjamas on and Jake was telling him to get changed.

Paul was giggling and running away from his brother. He ran straight into Charlie’s legs, he picked him and tickled him. “Are you teasing your brother little man?”

"No!" Paul giggled.

Charlie set him down on the floor. “Am I going to have to wrestle you again?”

Paul squealed and giggled.

Charlie managed to get Paul's pyjamas off.

Whilst Charlie turned to grab Paul's clothes the toddler ran off naked in the direction of his mum's room.

“Paul! Paul! Not in there!” Charlie hissed, following the little boy with the clothes.

Duffy squealed as Paul burst into the room.

Charlie wasn’t far behind. “So sorry, it seems this little one doesn’t like wearing clothes at the moment!” Charlie explained.

"Its ok." Duffy smiled as Paul climbed up onto the bed.

Charlie couldn't help but notice that Duffy had only managed a couple of mouthfuls in the time he'd been out the room.

“Mama!” Paul smiled, placing his naked self between Peter and Duffy on the bed.

"You monkey." She smiled.

Charlie smiled at them. “Now you’re by mummy, can I put your clothes on?” He asked Paul.

"No!" Paul giggled.

“Okay...” Charlie was about ready to give up for now. He wanted Duffy to have a nice breakfast with Peter.

"Stay." Duffy smiled as Charlie moved towards the door.

“Okay,” Charlie smiled back, he liked the fact she wanted him around. He sat at the end of the bed, near her feet.

She continued to struggle to eat, mainly due to having to use her left hand as her right was in the sling.

“Want me to feed you?” Charlie asked softly.

She wanted to say yes but hated the idea of being so helpless in front of her sons.

He could see her looking at the boys, wavering.

"Do you want some toast Paul?" Peter asked.

Paul clapped his hands together and looked excitedly at Peter.

"Come downstairs and I'll make you some." Peter smiled, holding his hand out to his younger brother.

Charlie laughed, as a naked Paul followed his older brother.

"Hopefully Peter will convince him to put some pants on too." Duffy giggled softly.

“Let’s hope so!” Charlie moved up the bed to sit next to her. He picked up her fork and began to feed her.

Duffy sighed between mouthfuls, unable to look at Charlie.

After she’d eaten a bit more, he set the fork down again.

"I hate this." She mumbled.

“Me feeding you?” He asked softly.

"Being so helpless."

“I know, it’s not you is it?” He smiled.

"I'm just thankful I bore the brunt not the boys." She sighed.

“I’m sorry any of you were hurt...”

"I should never have let them get in the car."

“Try not to blame yourself. Hindsight is a wonderful thing.”

"I knew he'd been drinking..."

“But you hadn’t and you were driving, it should have been safe.”

"He wouldn't stop yelling..." She sighed, the events leading up to the crash were still hazy for her.

Charlie just let her talk, more and more was becoming clear for her each day. “That must have been scary.”

"I lost control..." She gasped.

“Peter said Ryan grabbed the wheel...” Charlie whispered.

"What?"

“Ryan grabbed the wheel,” Charlie explained again. “It wasn’t your fault.”

"But I was driving..."

“You don’t normally have a passenger interfering with that though, do you?” He added, noting that Duffy’s breathing was becoming quicker.

She closed her eyes. The flashing lights and blaring horns were overwhelming.

“It’s okay,” Charlie held her left hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. “You’re safe here.”

"Where did he go?" She asked confused.

“He threatened and pushed Peter and left you there...”

Duffy gasped. "Why didn't Peter tell me?"

“Didn’t want to worry you? Thought you had enough to deal with?” Charlie offered. She seemed to be hurtling her way to a panic attack.

She began to cry again, her hand tiping over the tray on her lap.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Charlie began to clean up the remains of the breakfast, that was now scattered on the duvet.

She attempted to help him but her limbs just wouldn't cooperate how she wanted them to. She eventually managed to pick up the mug and, out of pure frustration, she launched it at the wall, letting out a scream as she did so.

Charlie looked shocked and was confused about how to help. He began to pick up the broken bits of crockery from the carpet.

She felt a little better after her outburst, it had released some of the frustration that had been building up inside her.

“I’ll just get some new sheets.” Charlie explained. “Did you want me to help you have a bed bath first?” He asked tentatively, without innuendo.

"I can manage by myself!" She replied tersely.

“I just thought...” Charlie stopped noticing her aggravated expression.

"Can you bring me the water, flannel and a towel? Please?" She asked, softening slightly.

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

Duffy sighed, she shouldn't have snapped at him but she just felt so frustrated.

Charlie soon appeared with all of the things she had asked for. “Is there anything else you need?” He asked softly, helping her to move the bed covers.

"A clean pair of pjs?"

“I’ll go and locate some.” He smiled.

"Thanks." Duffy smiled.

Charlie struggled to find some of her pyjamas, he was trying to keep on top of the laundry but with the boys to look after too, stuff was everywhere. In the end he found some of his pyjamas that were clean and decided they would have to do. 

He knocked softly on the door.

"Hang on..." There was a crash. "Shit!"

“Duffy?”

Duffy sighed. "You can come in."

Charlie pushed the door open, “You okay?” He asked, before he was fully in the room.

The bowl of water was lying upturned on the floor.

“You trying to turn my bedroom into a swimming pool?” Charlie joked.

"Nothing works the way I want it to." Duffy sighed.

Charlie was on his hands and knees trying to soak up the water with the towels. He looked up at her. “Please let me help you.”

"Doesn't look like I've got much choice does it?" She sighed.

“You just need a bit of a hand, until you’re back on your feet, that’s all.” Charlie finished clearing up. “I’m going to get some fresh water and towels.”

"OK."

Returning some moments later, Charlie set up the things he would need. “Ready?”

"As I'll ever be."

Charlie set about giving her a bed bath, he was gentle and professional, keeping her covered up as much as he could. Her injuries were healing but still looked very sore.

She stared at the ceiling the entire time. This was worse than when Paul had been born!

Charlie didn’t speak. He had to help her to move to edge of the bed so that he could dry her off. “These were the only ones I could find.” He whispered, attempting to put his pyjamas on her.

"They'll be wider over the cast at least." Duffy shrugged.

“Nearly done.” He helped her to stand and managed to get the pyjamas on over the top. Moving a chair closer, he had her sit on it so he could change the sheets.

"Will you help me try to walk around a bit?" She asked softly.

He looked up and smiled at her, “Of course I will, where do you want to go?”

"I'd like to spend some time downstairs. I'm getting bored of these four walls.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, wondering how he was going to get her down the stairs. “Okay...”

"You worried about me see how much of a mess things are downstairs?" She teased.

Charlie laughed out loud, “Depends what you’re planning!” He joked.

"I'm not sure I'm up to spring cleaning just yet."

“That’s something at least!”

"It'll be the first thing I do when I'm out of these damn casts though!"

“Should that worry me as much as it does?” Charlie smirked.

"That kitchen of yours is rapidly turning into a health hazard..!" She retorted, attempting to stand up.

“I’m trying my best!” He replied joking.

"You should get Peter and Jake to help you." Duffy replied, wobbling as she tried to balance enough to stand.

Charlie stood in front of her to help her balance. “Peter made you breakfast, it’s the tidying up bit that he struggles with!”

"He's playing you coz he thinks he can get away with it." She replied, taking hold of his shoulders and making a small step forwards.

“I’ll try,” Charlie smiled, taking hold of her hips to steady her.

"I'll have a word with them both."

It took a while but he managed to help her out of the room.

All was going well til they reached the top of the stairs.

“Any ideas on this bit?” Charlie smiled. “Oh your bum?”

"Oh you'd love to watch that wouldn't you?!" She couldn't help but giggle.

He joined in giggling. “So do you want me in front or behind?” Charlie asked.

"You can go first." She smiled.

“Okay...” Charlie held the banister and tried to held her manoeuvre herself to the first step.

"If I'm going down on my arse then so are you!" She giggled as he help her to sit on the top step.

“You be careful!” He warned.

"I'm not a child!" She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

“You’re an adult with broken bits!” Charlie snorted.

"You'll be an adult with broken bits too if you don't start moving your butt so I can get downstairs..!" She giggled.

“Touche!” He grinned, moving further down the stairs.

They were about halfway down the stairs when Paul appeared at the bottom, his face smeared in jam.

Peter followed behind him, “Mum, are you wearing Charlie’s pyjamas!?”

"Um... Yeh... I spilt juice on mine..." She stammered, blushing.

Peter didn’t quite believe her.

"Where's Jake?" She asked, attempting to divert the conversation.

“In there,” Peter pointed to the living room. 

Charlie moved further down the stairs so Duffy could move some more.

Once at the bottom Duffy took hold of the bannister in an attempt to haul herself up.

It had been quite the mission! Charlie stood next to her in case she wobbled.

Peter looked nervous as the bannister creaked loudly.

“You alright?” Charlie whispered.

Duffy nodded as she finally made it to her feet but she was terrified to let go as she didn’t feel very stable.

Charlie stepped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Lean on me.” He smiled.

She did as he suggested despite hating how weak she felt. After a couple of steps she found herself warming to his closeness.

“I’ve got you,” He whispered, holding her closer as he helped her through to the lounge.

"Mum!" Jake shouted excitedly. "You're downstairs?!"

Duffy smiled at her son. "I was getting bored upstairs."

Charlie lowered Duffy onto to sofa as the boys gathered around her excitedly.

"Have you all been behaving yourselves?" Duffy asked.

They nodded in unison.

"Hmm..!" She didn't quite believe them.

“Mummy, why are you wearing Charlie’s pyjamas?” Jake giggled.

"You don't think they suit me better?" Duffy giggled.

Jake laughed, “No, they look silly!”

"You really know how to make me feel special Jake!" She chuckled.

Jake climbed onto the sofa and cuddled into her. His cuts and bruises from the accident had almost completely healed and faded away.

The emotional aftermath of almost losing Duffy, however, was still taking its toll on all of the boys.

"How about we watch some TV together?" She suggested to the boys. "But only boys with pants on get to sit on the sofa..!" She added to Paul.

Paul looked confused. 

“Come on matey, let’s get you some clothes on.” Charlie reached out his hand.

Paul grinned cheekily as he took hold of Charlie's hand.

This time Charlie succeeded in getting Paul to put clothes on and soon he was joining Duffy and the other two boys on the sofa.

"We're gunna watch Jurassic Park, you joining us?" Peter asked Charlie.

“Oh I think I need to do some tidying up in the kitchen,” Charlie explained, collecting some of the plates scattered around the lounge.

"But what if mum gets scared by the dinosaurs?" Jake countered.

Charlie laughed, “It’s your job to look after her if that happens.”

"But you're a growned up..!" Jake whined.

“I won’t be long.” Charlie countered.

"Promise?"

“I’ll try,” Charlie smiled.

Jake pouted at Peter as Charlie left the room.

It took Charlie some time to sort the kitchen.

Peter wasn't really paying attention to the film, he was trying to work out how to get their mum and Uncle Charlie to go along with their plan.

Finally Charlie was done, he walked back through to the lounge, drying his hands on a towel.

Peter nudged Jake who briefly looked confused before moving to sit on the carpet.

"You can sit there Charlie." Peter smiled, indicating the spot that Jake had vacated next to his mum.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, wondering what they were up to. “It’s okay, I can sit over here, it’s no bother.”

Duffy looked equally confused.

Jake dashed over to the seat that Charlie had indicated and sat down.

Charlie walked over to the sofa awkwardly and sat down next to Duffy.

"What are they up to?" She whispered.

“I was going to ask you the same question!” Charlie rested his head on the back of the sofa, as the film continued.

Towards the end of the film Duffy began to doze off, her head lolling over towards Charlie's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

Jake winked at Peter, grinning.

As the credits rolled, Duffy was fast asleep on Charlie’s chest, his arm around her.

Peter quietly grabbed Paul who was also asleep and gestured for Jake to follow him, leaving the grown ups alone in the lounge.

Charlie was starting to suspect what they were up to. Especially when he heard the boys giggling in the hallway before running off upstairs.

Duffy began to stir. She yelped softly as she stretched her right arm.

Charlie watched as she woke up.

"Did I miss the end of the film?" She mumbled sleepily.

Charlie laughed, “I think you did! You also missed the boys sneaking off...”

"Why would they do that?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with her left hand.

“I think they might be trying to set us up...” Charlie smirked.

"Really?!"

“I think so,” He laughed.

"They think that me and you..?"

“I don’t know, there was some winking and a sudden exit.”

"Subtle..!" She snorted.

“I guess it doesn’t help you’re wearing my pyjamas...” He laughed.

"Probably not."

“They do look a darn sight better on you than me though!”

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I'll speak to the boys, tell them to pack it in..."

Charlie didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want them to stop but he didn’t want to scare her. “It’s okay...” He replied quietly, unsure of himself.

"You know what kids are like, they think this sort of thing is funny..."

“I know, it’s fine.” Charlie smiled. She had moved her head but he was aware that parts of her body were still very much pressed against his. For some reason, it made it difficult to concentrate.

"I mean, you and me, that would just be silly wouldn't it?" She remarked, giggling awkwardly.

“I... I don’t know,” Charlie flushed red. “Yeah, silly...” He quickly added.

"We've been friends for years..."

He nodded. “I thought I’d lost you back there, it scared me...”

"You don't get rid of me that easily!"

“I can’t watch someone almost destroy you again, I care too much for that. I want to be the person who cares for you.” Charlie whispered uncertainly.

"You don't have to do this just coz of what the boys did..."

“I’m not, I’ve had a lot of time to think.” Suddenly Charlie became scared, he moved to sit on the edge of the sofa. “Sorry, I should shut up, this isn’t what you need right now. I’m being stupid.”

"You mean you meant what you said that night?"

“Which night?” He flushed bright red. “When I told you I loved you?”

"I convinced myself it was just the morphine making you talk nonsense..."

“I meant it. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything...”

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward..."

“No, I mean, you haven’t, I hope I haven’t made things strange between us.”

"I wonder if this was what the boys had in mind..."

“What do you mean?”

"Us sitting here like awkward lemons." She couldn't help but giggle.

Charlie smiled, rubbed his neck and stood up. “Do you want a drink?”

"And you accuse me of being the one that runs away all the time..!" She teased.

He was struggling to know what to do. “I don’t know what you want...” He whispered, going to the door.

"I like you. I really do. It's just this is all so sudden."

“I almost lost you...”

"I don't want things to end up like last time." She sighed.

“What do you mean?”

"Us having seemingly meaningless sex just because we were drunk, horny and lonely." She whispered sadly.

“I don’t want that either.”

"It wouldn't be fair on any of us."

“You’re right.”

They both fell quiet as they heard footsteps on the stairs once more.

“Fancy a cuppa?” Charlie asked, opening the door.

"Urgh! Just kiss her!" Peter stage whispered before he and Jake ran back upstairs giggling.

Charlie was aware that Duffy had also heard what Peter had said and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. This wasn’t going well.

"I swear I brought them up to behave better than this..!" Duffy blushed, giggling in embarrassment.

Charlie left to go make some tea.

Duffy pulled herself up from the sofa and hobbled painfully to the bottom of the stairs. "Boys! Down here now!"

They appeared from their room sheepishly and came down the stairs.

"What the hell are you two playing at?!" She hissed, trying not to let Charlie hear.

Peter looked embarrassed but Jake was more confident and stated loudly, “You like him, he likes you. It’s easy.”

"No its not! You've succeeded in embarrassing both of us."

“Sorry mum,” Peter apologised. 

“We just wanted you to be happy, he’s happier with you, you’re happier with him.” Jake continued, not seeing how it was apparently so complicated.

"Oh boys..." She was genuinely touched by their sentiments even if their methods were a bit misplaced.

They gave her a big hug and returned upstairs.

She shook her head indulgently and hobbled through to the kitchen.

Charlie was stood looking out of the window, his back to her.

"Charlie..?"

He turned around slowly, concerned as he watched her attempt to move around.

She'd almost made it to the kitchen table when she stumbled.

He stepped forward to catch her in his arms. “Hey! What are you doing silly? Trying to break something else?”

"It wasn't that far..."

“You’re shaking,” He pointed out.

She sighed and lent against Charlie.

He wrapped his arms around her. “What were you coming in to say anyway?”

"I... Erm..." She stammered.

“Duffy?” He whispered, as she looked up at him, her green eyes wide.

She took a steadying breath before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

He was surprised, his heart beating quicker. She pulled away. “What was that for?” He whispered, their eyes locked on each other, his arms holding her waist.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do." She smiled.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers again.

They didn't realise that the boys had once more crept back downstairs. They grinned at each other and high fived.

Charlie and Duffy broke apart when they heard the floorboards creak.

Both boys looked at the floor sheepishly.

Charlie rolled his eyes; the door was still closed enough for him to hold his finger to her lips and kiss her again softly and silently.

"What do we do now?" She whispered.

She looked as scared as he felt. He was about to reply when the door pushed open and the boys appeared.

"We... Erm... Came to get a drink..." Peter mumbled.

"Yeh... A drink..!" Jake agreed.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at them both, he stepped away from Duffy but couldn’t stop sneaking glances at her.

Duffy grabbed for the chair in an effort to rebalance herself.

Charlie rubbed his neck nervously, he didn’t know what this meant and kept looking at Duffy for clues but she seemed more concerned with not falling over.

Peter looked over at Jake. "Um... I'm not thirsty anymore, what about you?"

“No, I’m okay. Let’s go find Paul.” Jake agreed.

Duffy rolled her eyes as they boys ran off back upstairs. "I blame their father for their lack of subtlety."

Charlie smiled at her from over by the sink.

"I would have at least forced myself to drink something..." She chuckled.

Charlie laughed, “Me too.” He began boiling the kettle.

"Do you think they'll finally leave us in peace now?"

“It’s doubtful,” He smiled. “But they’re only looking out for you.”

"Trying to fix me up you mean?"

“They seem to have taken a shine to me and now they’re match making.”

"Its like I'm in high school all over again!" She blushed.

“Do I make you go weak at the knees when you see me in the corridor?” He laughed.

"Yeh but I think that's more the fact my bones haven't healed yet..!" She giggled.

He laughed, “And there was I thinking it was my irresistible charm!” He began pouring the tea.

She chewed her bottom lip as he carried the mugs over to the table. "Charlie..?"

His hand brushed against hers as he set her tea down. “Yeah...?” He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I was off with you earlier. I was just embarrassed."

“When?” He asked softly.

"Upstairs when you tried to help me, after the film finished... Everything's just all a bit screwed up still."

“I was only trying to help, I’m sorry if I crossed the line. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.” He rubbed his temples, feeling guilty.

"I just hate how you keep seeing me at my worst." She sighed.

“Don’t you see how special it is? You letting me help you. You never let anyone help you...” He whispered. “It was never meaningless to me.” He referred back to her earlier comment about their past drunken dalliances.

"You promise?"

“I promise. It meant everything. I just couldn’t figure out how to convince you to make it something more, I didn’t think you wanted anything more.”

"I thought you viewed it as a release coz your wife was living halfway across the country." She admitted.

“A release? Geez, that sounds horrendous Duffy. I’ve always thought we have this chemistry, this friendship, care... It's not a case of 'wham bam thank you ma'am', not for me anyway...”

"You only came to me when you'd been drinking..." She countered.

“Because that’s the only time I was brave enough, couldn’t handle the rejection sober.”

"I wouldn't have rejected you."

“You always had someone, why would you want me?”

"You've always made me feel special, cared for." She smiled softly.

“Can we give this a go?” He whispered.

"I'm scared of getting hurt again." She replied, picking nervously at her fingernails.

“We can take it slowly?” He suggested.

"If that's OK..?"

“Of course, no pressure from me.” He smiled reassuringly.

Duffy smiled, her eye shining.

“Is that a yes?” He grinned.

She nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

He noticed how scared and vulnerable she looked, he reached over to squeeze her hand. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

"I've heard that before but this time I believe you actually mean it." She smiled.

“I know it’s going to take some time, but we’re not in any rush.”

"Its not like I can go anywhere in a hurry right now..!" Duffy snorted.

He laughed. “You know earlier you said everything is still all a bit screwed up still... What did you mean?”

"In here..." She sighed, tapping her temple.

He nodded, “You know you can talk to me about anything, if you ever want to...”

She hesitated briefly before the words blurted out, "They're not sure I'll regain full use of my right arm." In some ways it felt like a relief to no longer be keeping the news to herself.

Charlie tried to control his reaction to her news, the full weight of what she was saying immense. “Oh Duffy, I didn’t know... Shit, that must a lot to take in.”

"The nerves in my shoulder were damaged in the crash. They might heal but when combined with the head injuries..." She sighed.

“Try not to think like that, there’s physio and rehab treatments that might help. Combined with your stubborn determination.”

"Hmm... I hope you're right."

“Little steps, I’m with you all the way.”

"That's why I've been trying to use my left arm more but, as you've seen, it's not been going particularly well..." She sighed.

“Give it time, you haven’t been out of hospital very long. You’re doing brilliantly!”

"I need to get better soon so I can start earning again."

“Is the money worrying you?”

"We can't keep living off your charity..!"

Charlie exhaled sharply. “I don’t see it like that...”

"You wouldn't..!" She shook her head indulgently.

“I’m not doing this because you’re a charity case!” He stood up, “How many times do I need to tell you? I love you! I want to be with you, I want to protect you and I want to help you. Is that not allowed?”

"You love me?" She whispered.

“I. Love. You.”

She blushed.

“I don’t know where to start with all of this, I don’t know where it will go, I’m scared as hell too but I thought I’d lost you and I never want to lose you again.”

Duffy reached out and took hold of Charlie's hand.

He looked down at her hand on his, her simple action quietened him.

She stroked her fingers across the back of his hand.

“I’m scared too.” He whispered again.

She rested her head against his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

He closed his eyes, everything felt less scary when she was right next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite declaring their feelings - whilst completely clear-minded for once - very little had changed between them as the next few weeks passed.

Charlie hadn’t wanted to put any pressure on Duffy, so had purposely been a gentleman throughout. He’d made dinner, looked after the boys, taken her to appointments, helped her wash and dress.

As much as her weakness frustrated her part of her enjoyed being taken care of. Charlie was so attentive and gentle, it wasn't something she was used to.

Another part of her, however, worried that he was starting to see her as his patient rather than as his girlfriend like she was supposed to be.

Charlie brought her a cup of tea that morning. “Shall I help you get dressed?” He asked, standing by the door.

"I'd like to have a go by myself if that's OK? I can shout if I get stuck."

Charlie looked momentarily confused, he’d helped her every other day and was surprised by the change of heart. “If you’re sure? Can I get you anything to help?”

"I'll be fine." Though she was smiling there was a firmness to her tone.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then.” He had liked their chats when he helped her, now he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

"Thanks. I'll call you when I'm ready to come downstairs."

Charlie left the bedroom, poking his head around the boys' room, where they were, for once, sat playing all together.

Peter was the first to notice Charlie's arrival. "Watch this!" He grinned, picking up a ball with his left hand and spinning it between his fingers.

“Impressive!” Charlie commented. He didn’t know quite what to do with himself, his role in the house seemingly uncertain.

"I've been practicing since they took the cast off last week." Peter explained proudly.

“That’s so great Peter, well done!”

"You got mum dressed pretty quickly today - seems practise makes perfect with that too."

“Ahh, well, she’s actually having a go herself today so she didn’t need my help.”

"At least she has the sense to pick weather appropriate clothes unlike the time she let Paul try and dress himself!" Peter smirked.

Charlie smirked at that memory. “Let’s hope your mum doesn’t come out in her swimming suit too!”

"Mum won't let anyone see her in a cossie!" Jake giggled. "Not since dad told her that her bum looked saggy in it."

The more Charlie heard about how unkind Andrew had been to Duffy, the more her insecurities made sense. It was going to take some time to convince her that he thought otherwise. 

“That’s a shame, I think your mummy looks lovely in whatever she wears.” Charlie replied.

Peter snorted at Charlie's comment.

“What’s so funny, young man?” Charlie asked.

"Nothing..!" Peter smirked.

Charlie didn’t push it any further.

Jake looked equally oblivious.

Charlie could hear Duffy bashing around and muttering from the next room.

"Who do we think is gunna win - mum or her wardrobe?" Peter remarked. There was a sudden bang that sounded a lot like a crutch hitting the wardrobe. "I think mum lost that round..!"

Charlie smiled and grimaced, “I don’t know why but it’s really important to her to try today.”

"There's a red cross in her diary for today..." Jake mused.

Charlie looked confused, had he forgotten a special day? Or perhaps her period was due or something. “I’m not sure what that’s for.”

"Mum'll kill you for snooping in her diary!" Peter remarked.

“Yeah, best to leave these things alone.” Charlie agreed.

"Its not like she writes stuff in it - it's not a 'dear diary...' thing." Jake shrugged.

“I’m still not sure it’s for us to look at though Jake.”

"She shouldn't leave her bag open on the table then." Jake shrugged.

“Jake...” Charlie warned.

"Don't you want to know what else I found..?" Jake replied cheekily.

Charlie rolled his eyes, “I have a feeling you’re going to tell us anyway. Doesn’t mean I think it’s right though!”

Jake dug into his pocket. "I found this." He opened his hand to show Charlie and Peter.

Peter’s eyes widened, “Mum is going to kill you!”

"Why?" Jake asked, not really understanding what he had in his hand.

Charlie looked confused.

"Can we open it?" Jake asked.

“I think you should go and put it back where you found it.”

"Lame!" Jake grumbled, rolling his eyes but did as he was told, disappearing off downstairs to find his mum's handbag.

"Why would mum have that in her bag?" Peter asked.

“Memories?” Charlie suggested.

"He could have found worse things I s'pose."

“Like??”

"I once found condoms in dad's wallet. Mum went off her head."

“Yeah, I can imagine that didn’t go down well.”

"It was like she didn't know he had them which don't make sense..." Peter mused.

Charlie was glad in some ways that Peter hadn’t put two and two together. Duffy had talked to them after they had kissed, told them they were going to try being a couple. This seemed to have lead to a fascination about relationships by both boys.

"Is it like a bloke thing to do?" Peter added. He was reaching an age where he was starting to have a lot of questions about what it meant to be a man.

“I think some men carry them just in case. It’s good to use protection.”

"Do you?" Peter asked slightly awkwardly.

Charlie flushed red, “I’m not carrying any currently, but I have in the past.”

Peter's cheeks were also scarlet. He was relieved to hear more crashes and bangs from his mum's room which provided a distraction.

“You know you can talk to me and your mum about any of this stuff, right?”

"Mum would freak!" Peter cringed.

“She understands you’re growing up.” There was another loud bang followed by what sounded like a swear word and then silence.

"How come she's allowed to swear?" Peter groused.

“I don’t think she actually swore then,” Charlie defended her.

"Yeh right!" Peter snorted. "Do you wanna go check she's OK?"

“Maybe I should...”

"I'll keep an eye on Paul."

“Thanks.” Charlie knocked on the bedroom door, “Duffy? You okay in there?”

"Yeh..." She groaned. "No..."

Charlie smiled to himself. “Can I help?”

Duffy sighed. "Yes please." She replied reluctantly.

“Am I alright to come in?”

"Yes."

Charlie pushed the door open, unsure what he would find inside.

She was laid awkwardly on the floor wearing a tshirt but no bra, knickers and leggings only on her non-broken leg.

“Oh love...” It broke his heart to see struggle so much. He crouched down next to her.

"Just pass me the crutch and I'll be fine."

He did as she said. “What can I do?”

"I'll be fine now." She insisted.

“Do you want me to go?” He asked uncertainly.

"I just slipped my grip on the crutch. That's all."

“Okay...” The fact that the crutch had been on the other side of the room from her and the bang he and Peter had heard minutes previously seemed to imply that it hadn't simply slipped but had in fact been launched in the midst of a temper tantrum... He ran his fingers through his hair. He knew she was masking how difficult she was finding it. “Can I help you get anything on?” He knew from recent weeks, a bra was impossible, getting anything over her leg tricky and she couldn’t lift her arm to get clothes over her head.

"I can do it myself." She replied through gritted teeth.

“Okay, I’m only trying to help, it must be hard with only one arm and leg. Shall I leave you to it?” He glanced over and saw she’d put a dress and a different bra on the bed.

"I don't need help." She sulked petulantly.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He stood up to leave.

She pulled herself up whilst watching him leave the room and sat down on the bed. As soon as the door closed she flopped onto the duvet and began to cry.

Charlie went downstairs to find the boys, half an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Duffy.

He finally decided to venture back upstairs to check on her again.

“Duffy... Please let me help you.” He knocked and began pushing the door open.

She hadn't moved from the bed.

“Look I know you’re capable and independent and strong. But it’s been two hours now and you just need to stop being so bloody stubborn and let me help. Please!”

She lifted her head, her face streaked with tears.

He walked over to stand next to her, wiping her tears with his fingers. “Why are you so upset darling?”

"Its been twelve weeks since the accident. I should be improving by now."

“You are improving, every day.”

"I can't even bloody dress myself!" She retorted.

“But you can move your arm more than you could, your leg is healing well and... You’re beautiful, even when you’re crying.”

"I'm gunna fail the assessment." She sighed.

“Which one?”

"My initial fitness to work assessment."

Charlie sighed, “Maybe right now but you will get there eventually. I know you will.”

"I was hoping to be able to book it today..." She sighed.

He stroked her hair, “There's always tomorrow.”

"Hm..." She didn't sound convinced.

“We can still have a nice day...”

"I suppose..."

“Want a hand with this?” He picked up her bra.

She blushed slightly.

“I haven’t seen this one before, I don’t think,” He picked it up. “I'd love to see it on you.” He winked.

"Would you now?" She smiled.

He nodded. He was being honest but also using any tactic available so that she might accept some help and they wouldn’t have to spend the entire day trying to get her dressed.

"Its been a while since I bought it so..."

“So..?” He continued. “I think it’s time we took my t shirt off don’t you?” He tugged at what she was wearing.

"You want it back now?" She teased.

“Yup, I’m reclaiming it.” He joked.

"You might want to wash it first."

He laughed, “Nope, I’m going to keep it so it smells like you!”

"I shouldn't be surprised, you always have been strange..!"

“I was joking,” He grinned, beginning to lift it up, exposing her tummy.

She sighed as she looked down at herself.

Charlie helped her to sit up so he could remove the t shirt completely.

"Ow!" She complained, moving her right arm away from him.

“I’m trying to be gentle.” He whispered, passing her the bra.

Her attention was distracted as she stared at her arm for several moments before attempting to move it again.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, she was sat topless, but seemed more concerned with her arm than anything else.

She didn't answer him as she slowly moved her arm upwards, chewing her bottom lip in concentration as she did so.

He watched her lift her arm, higher than it had gone previously. He sat on the bed, holding the bra, just watching her.

She reached a point where it became too painful to move it further up so she tried to hold it in position for as long as she could.

She was shaking, her face furrowed in concentration. 

“See it is improving.” He commented softly.

Her concentration finally broke and her arm fell back to her side.

“You will get there.”

She nodded, rubbing her right shoulder with her left hand.

“Pain?” He asked.

"Yeh." She grimaced.

He placed his own hand on her shoulder gently rubbing it. “It will get stronger.”

"It needs to."

He passed her the bra.

"You're going to need to help me do it up..."

“I know!”

She managed to slide it onto her arms.

Charlie moved behind her, reaching for the straps to do it up.

She yelped as he pinched her skin.

“Sorry, I’m better at taking them off.”

"Yeh, that you can do even when you're so drunk you can barely stand!" She teased.

“Wow! You have such high opinions of me!” He joked.

"You know it's true!" She giggled.

He sat behind her on the bed, moving her hair to the side, he kissed the back of her neck.

"Charlie..!" She giggled.

“What?” He whispered, pulling away.

"That tickles!"

He smiled, standing up and moving to pass her the dress she had laid out.

She'd wanted to wear the dress ever since Colette had visited a couple of days previously to help her with some things she hadn't wanted to ask Charlie to help her with.

Charlie tried to be respectful and not look at her bra, whilst helping her slip the dress over her head.

Once the dress was on Charlie helped her get her arm back into the sling that supported her still healing shoulder and collarbone.

“All done!” He reported, passing her crutch and getting ready to head downstairs.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

“I didn’t think you were mad at me...” He smiled.

"Liar!" She smirked. Standing up from the bed she turned to face him, chewing at her bottom lip again. "Ignoring the fact I've gained at least a stone from being cooped up these last several weeks, what do you think?" She asked nervously.

His eyes ran over the dress. “Prefer my t shirt.” He teased. “Only joking, you look great.”

"I thought it would be a bit more seasonally appropriate."

“I really like it. Give me a twirl?”

She shot him a look before slowly turning around.

The material clung to her figure in all the right places. “Very nice.” He concluded, reaching for the door handle.

"I thought it might be nice to sit in the garden."

“Me too,” He smiled, stepping out onto the landing.

Moving to the top of the stairs she handed him her crutch, holding onto the rail that ran along the wall with her other hand and waiting til he had his arm around her waist before she slowly started to descend the stairs.

With a lot of effort, Duffy made it downstairs, Charlie passed her the crutch and let go of her waist.

She sighed softly, she'd enjoyed having his arm around her.

Charlie was focusing so much on helping her and being respectful whilst doing that, he seemed to have lost sight of what was right in front of him.

"Boys?" Duffy called out as she hobbled down the hall.

She found them in the lounge, watching TV.   
“Oh hi mum,” Peter looked up. 

“Did Charlie manage to get your clothes on?” Jake giggled.

Duffy shot Jake a dirty look.

"Mummy look pretty." Paul grinned, causing Duffy to blush.

Peter looked up, “Yeah mum, you look nice, is it a special occasion?”

"Oh no, nothing special. Just fancied a change." Duffy replied, her blush deepening.

Charlie smiled at her, taking in her dress and remembering the underwear he had seen underneath it. He caught her eye and winked at her without the boys seeing.

She smiled at him, her eyelashes fluttering.

Charlie brushed past her as he left the room for the kitchen.

"Would you boys like to come out in the garden too?" Duffy asked.

“I wanna come!” Jake shouted, jumping up. 

Peter was less sure, “Do you and Charlie not want some ‘time’ together?” He laughed.

"We were just going to sit in the garden and enjoy the sunshine." Duffy replied, confused as to what Peter was implying.

“Sure,” Peter agreed, holding Paul’s hand.

Once outside Duffy was surprised to find a sun lounger set up on the grass. "Where did you get that?" She asked Charlie.

“Spotted it the other day, thought it might make things more comfy for you?” Charlie shrugged.

"You really are such a sweet man..!" She smiled.

“You can go back on it, look,” Charlie sat down and pressed a lever, flinging himself backwards and looking a bit silly. The boys erupted in laughter.

"Careful!" Duffy gasped.

“I’m alright,” Charlie sat up rubbing his head and smiling. He held out his hand to her.

She tentatively took hold of his hand.

Charlie helped her to sit down on the lounger, as the boys began kicking a ball around.

"Thanks."

Charlie didn’t really know where to sit himself so loitered next to her for a minute or two.

She smiled and patted the grass next to her.

He sat down next to her, Paul came and stood next to him with his arms out for a cuddle. Charlie pulled him into his lap.

Paul snuggled, resting his head on Charlie's chest.

Charlie stroked Paul’s hair gently, as he watched the boys play football. He’d really got to know them over recent weeks.

"Please be careful of the windows!" Duffy gasped as the ball flew dangerously close to the house.

“It’s alright, the ball’s only plastic.” Charlie reassured her.

"You won't be saying that when one of them puts your kitchen window through!"

Charlie reached over to touch her left arm, “Don’t worry.”

"Hmm." She shifted slightly closer to him.

He left his hand right next to her on the lounger. Paul had now fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled as he looked over at the boys.

She noticed the faraway look on Charlie's face. "You thinking about Louis?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. “Always,” He added.

"I'd probably barely recognise him now, it's been so long."

He nodded, “Seems like forever ago when he was this small.” He looked at Paul, who was holding tight to Charlie with one hand, and sucking his thumb with the other.

"The years fly by so fast."

“Oh they do, too fast!”

"It'll soon be twenty years since we first met."

He raised his eyebrows, “Do you remember that day?”

"Of course I do. I was terrified the whole time that you'd think I was utterly hopeless." She blushed.

“You impressed me from day one. I knew you’d be sister before long.”

"Really?"

“Yeah, you’ve always had this natural ability, I can’t put my finger on it”

"I learnt from the best."

“Oh I don’t know, I think you had a lot of it already.”

Duffy smiled and laid her head against Charlie's shoulder.

He kissed her head gently. “You okay?”

"Yeh. You?"

“Yeh, I should go make us something to eat.” He began to move.

"Stay a few minutes longer. Paul's comfy."

“Okay,” He sighed. He looked up at her, their eyes fixing for a moment.

She glanced briefly over at the boys who were engrossed in their game before kissing him softly on the lips.

“That was nice,” He whispered.

"It was." She smiled.

“The boys are right, you look very pretty.” His hand reached up to touch her cheek.

She smiled softly.

“Do you think we’re doing okay?” He asked gently.

"I suppose..."

“You don’t sound convinced...”

"We knew it would take some getting used to..."

Charlie nodded. “Would you prefer to just be friends?”

"Would you?"

“Would it make you happier?”

"If it's what you want..." She replied sadly, moving her head off his shoulder.

“No no, it’s not what I want.”

"Oh... OK."

“I just... What can I do to make it better?”

"Not treat me like I'm quite so fragile."

“Okay.”

"I don't want you to be my nurse. Well, not in that way anyway..!" She added cheekily.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “I don’t mean to nurse you, I’ve just been trying to help.”

"I appreciate your help but I also need the space to help myself too."

He looked down, realising he hadn’t given her much of that.

"I don't do helpless damsel very well."

“Don’t I know it!?” He laughed. “So what do you want?”

"For you to treat me like I'm me."

“Point taken. I guess I’ve been a little scared at coming on too strong.”

"Because of the boys?"

"And you..." 

"Me?"

“I don’t want you to feel pressured, a lot has happened, I want this to be the right thing for you too.”

"I thought you'd started to go off the idea. I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you had..."

“Not at all, I think I’ve just been trying to be respectful. I know you hate me getting you dressed, so I’ve tried to be professional. Have I been doing it all wrong?”

"No... It..." She sighed, trying to find the right words. "It just makes me fear I'm never going to get better and that you'll come to resent me."

“That’s not going to happen.”

"You had the life of leisure and now you're stuck with someone who could be disabled for life and her three kids."

“Duffy, I’m not stuck, I want to be with you. You know when I thought I’d lost you, I was so angry with myself. I feel like I’ve wasted so much time with the wrong people and not really living, but you’re the one I want to be with and I know we can be happy. Whatever that involves.”

"Well in that case do you want to start trying to treat me like your..?" Again she was grasping for the right word. "Girlfriend sounds like we're barely out of high school..."

“Partner?” He tried. “I don’t know what that means, but I can try. If I’m too much, will you say?”

She screwed up her nose. "Partner sounds even worse!"

“Lover?” He laughed.

"You're so classy Charlie!" She giggled.

“Do we need a name? I’m your Charlie, you're my Duffy.”

"Eternally indefinable - that's us!" She grinned.

Jake walked up to them, tired of football. “Are you fighting? You keep whispering a lot.” He asked.

"No, we just don't want nosey little ears listening in!" Duffy teased.

“I’m not nosey!” Jake giggled. Peter had come to join them, he eyed the scene curiously.

"Anyway... Who fancies some lunch?" Duffy asked, attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction.

There was a resounding yes, even Paul woke up.

"You didn't get around to telling me what you were planning to make Charlie..." She prompted.

Charlie grinned, “It’s called my Charlie special. How about you all go and chill out in the lounge and I’ll let you know when I’m done?”

"Should I call the fire brigade now or later?" Duffy teased.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” He laughed. The boys had gone inside and Charlie helped Duffy up. Using the opportunity, he kissed her gently. “I‘ve wanted to do that all day.”

Duffy wrapped her good arm around his neck, pulling him back towards her.

“Is this what you mean treating you like my Duffy?” He whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck.

"Yeh." She replied, giving him a girlish grin.

“I think I know what you want more of now,” He grinned, kissing her again.

"You're learning slowly." She teased as they parted.

“I think I just need to stop worrying!” He smiled, walking behind her into the house. He ‘helped’ her up the step by putting his hands on her bum.

She grinned over her shoulder at him.

He moved away from her when they got inside as the boys came running back into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes at him, chuckling softly.

“Mum, mum, can we watch a film? Charlie has some!” Jake exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be snooping in Charlie's belongings!" Duffy chided. "Maybe after lunch." She added, her tone softening.

“Are you being nosey again Jake?” Charlie raised his eyebrow.

Jake giggled. "I'm hungry!" He declared by way of changing the subject.

“I better start making my Charlie special then hadn’t I? Why don’t you all go and sit in the lounge?”

"You sure I can't help?" Duffy asked as the boys ran off into the lounge.

“Why don’t you go and put your feet up?”

She hobbled over to the kitchen table, juggling her crutch as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Happy now?" She smirked.

“Are you going to stay and chat to me?” He smiled.

"Someone needs to stop you setting the kitchen on fire." She teased with a shrug.

“I’m not that bad!” He cried.

She tried to keep a serious face but couldn't help laughing.

He turned the radio on and started pulling things out of the fridge.

Duffy's brows furrowed as she attempted to work out what he was cooking.

Charlie started chopping up some onion, before long he was crying.

"You should put a spoon between your teeth."

Charlie looked confused, “I should what?”

"It stops your eyes watering."

“You sure you don’t just want to make me look silly?” He laughed as he carried on cutting some peppers.

"Would I do such a thing?!" She gasped, giggling.

"Maybe try it sometime?"

He grabbed a spoon and did what she said.

"You've stopped cutting the onions now..."

He laughed, “I’m still crying though!”

She laughed as the spoon fell from his mouth and landed with a loud clank on the floor.

“Well that worked well!” He laughed.

"You never could multi-task..."

“So apparently I can’t cook, I can’t multi-task... Whatever do you see in me?” He smirked.

"Well you are kinda cute..." She waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned.

"And you've always been quite a charmer." She smiled.

“I’ve always had a soft spot for you, that’s why!”

"So that's why you turned your charms on most of the female population of Holby is it..?" She teased.

“I was just practicing for when I met you!?”

"I was there the whole time!" She giggled, rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t think you’d want a old man like me...” Charlie continued to chop a variety of vegetables before whacking them all in the pan.

"Lucky for you I've always had a thing for older men."

He winked at her, “Good to hear!”

Duffy grinned. "So what is that you're cooking?"

“It’s my version of a Spag Bol” He smiled.

"With peppers in?"

“That’s what makes it special!” He grinned.

"OK, I'll just have to trust you on that..."

He set the pasta to boil and came and stood next to her.

"So what now..?"

“We have twenty minutes,” He winked.

"Do we now..?" She smirked.

He ran his hand over her shoulders.

She tilted her head slightly.

“Not long enough...” He whispered.

"Maybe later?"

He tickled her neck and ran his fingers through her hair, before bending down to kiss her. “Sounds good...”

"You could help me wash my hair after the boys are in bed..?"

“In the bath?”

"That would be nice."

“I’d like that.” He pulled a chair up next to her.

"Not sure what I'll do with my leg but I really fancy a bath."

“Hmm hang it over the edge of the bath?” He suggested, his hands running up her thighs.

"You clearly have a high opinion of my gymnastic capabilities!"

“I’m not sure how else, maybe a chair in the shower? With your leg poking out?”

"I think we can try the first idea. You'll just have to sit behind me so I don't tip over backwards."

“I’m in the bath too?” His eyes dilated at the thought.

"How else would you wash my hair whilst I'm having a bath?"

“I thought I’d have a jug, your idea sounds much better!” He smirked.

"Thought it might!"

“Mum,” Jake shouted through from the other room.

Duffy sighed, rolling her eyes as she slowly pushed herself up from the chair. "I'm just coming, hang on!"

“Later,” Charlie smiled, helping her up.

"Later." She replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the boys were asleep Duffy sat on her bed and pulled out the bag of treats that she'd asked Colette to get her when she'd visited a few days previously.

Charlie was finishing tidying up the kitchen after helping Duffy with the bedtimes.

She ran her fingers over each item. Though some other parts of today hadn't gone how she'd imagined she hoped tonight would.

Charlie climbed the stairs, looking in on each of the boys, who were fast asleep, and softly pushing open the door to his bedroom to find Duffy.

She looked up and smiled at him. On the bed next to her lay several fancy looking bottles.

“Hi,” He sat down on the bed. “Those look interesting...”

"Thought I'd treat myself."

“Good, you deserve it,” He smiled. “What are they?” He grinned.

"You're such a bloke!" She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, body lotion." She explained lifting each bottle in turn.

“Ahh girly stuff...” He laughed, “Sorry, I guess I’m not very equipped for that here, am I?”

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with what you've got here but it's not very indulgent." She smiled.

Charlie opened one of the bottles and sniffed it, “Smells good!”

"Yeh, Colette has good taste." Duffy smiled.

“Colette?” Charlie asked.

"Well it's not like I can just take a stroll into town is it?"

He smiled, lying back on the bed next to her.

"She also trimmed my fringe, not that you've noticed that!" Duffy teased.

“I thought something was different, I just couldn’t work out what. I’m not very good at this being observant thing hey...”

"Don't feel too bad, the boys didn't notice either..!" She chuckled.

Charlie laughed, “That’s okay then!” He reached over to touch her arm softly. “Your fringe looks lovely.” He winked.

She shook her head fondly at him as she giggled.

“Do you want me to run your bath?”

"Please." She handed him the bottle of bubble bath.

Charlie took the bottle and went into the bathroom to run the bath.

Duffy waited for a few minutes til Charlie arrived back in the bedroom.

“All done,” He grinned. “Can I undress you now? I’m a bit bored of putting clothes on you all the time!” He giggled.

"Let's go through to the bathroom first." Duffy suggested, holding out the shampoo and conditioner for him to carry as she didn't have a free hand.

He pouted, pretending to be sad then watched Duffy as she hobbled towards the bathroom. Using the excuse of helping, he put his arm around her waist.

He was somewhat taken by surprise when she leaned into his touch.

When they got into the bathroom, she started laughing. 

“What’s so funny?”

She nodded at various parts of the room. "Surely it's obvious..?"

“Not really, no!” He laughed. “Too many bubbles?”

"How much of the bottle did you use?!" She giggled.

“It slipped...”

"Of course it did..!"

He stepped towards her, putting his hands around her waist and kissing her gently. “You have to believe me!”

"It looks like a foam party in here!" She giggled.

He laughed loudly, “It’s been a long time since we went to one of them!”

"I think we're a little old for those kind of shenanigans now." She chuckled.

“Maybe? Maybe not?” He winked, throwing some bubbles in her direction.

"You are such a child!" She laughed indulgently at him.

“You love my playful side!”

"Mmhmm." She smiled. "You going to help me get undressed ready for my bath?"

“Now there’s a question!” He kissed her again.

She giggled against his lips as his hands moved to the hem of her tshirt.

His hands slipped just under her t shirt, caressing her skin.

"Mmm... That feels nice..." She whispered.

His hands continued to explore her body, moving higher. “You have the softest skin,” He whispered, kissing her again.

"Its called moisturiser..." She giggled.

“I’m not complaining!” He started to move the t shirt over her good arm.

They both jumped slightly as her crutch hit the floor.

“Hope that didn’t wake the boys...”

"Oops!" She giggled.

He managed to get the t shirt over her head and other arm carefully.

She shivered slightly.

“Cold?” He reached to kiss her neck.

"No..." She replied, trying not to show how nervous she was.

“This bra looks great on you,” He brushed the edging with his fingers.

She blushed, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“And it’s very sexy when you look at me like that.”

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled shyly.

"I do indeed." 

"The sooner I get this damn cast off the better!" Duffy huffed as she attempted to continue getting undressed. 

“It does get in the way a bit hey! When’s your appointment?”

"Tuesday next week."

Charlie grinned, “Not long now!” He had managed to just about get the leggings off.

"Though they may decide to replace this cast with another one but at least it won't be as cumbersome."

“It might be okay?” He replied positively. “Now where was I?” Standing up again and running his fingers down her arms.

She smiled and kissed him once more.

“Think we might need to take these last few things off before you can get in...”

"And you should get undressed too."

Charlie looked slightly embarrassed, he was used to seeing her naked but she hadn’t seen him for some time and now he had a massive scar along his chest.

"You've seen mine, now its my turn to see yours..!" She teased gently.

“It’s a bit of a mess now,” He slowly removed his t shirt.

"How long have I been a nurse Charlie..? I'm sure I've seen much worse..!"

“It’s not very attractive though is it?” He whispered, his shirt now off, exposing the angry red scar.

"It matches the one where you got shot playing the action hero." She smiled softly, her hand reaching out to gently touch his chest.

He smiled nervously. Reaching around, he unclipped her bra.

"Ah that feels better!" She sighed, smiling broadly.

Charlie gently removed the strap from her injured shoulder.

"It had to be my right arm didn't it?" She sighed.

“I know... But I think you’ll get there.” He took the bra off completely and stood for a moment taking her in.

She blushed as she watched his gaze run over her, feeling more than a little self-conscious.

He ran his fingers over her breasts delicately. “Beautiful,” He whispered.

She shivered again.

He wrapped his arms around her, “You keep shivering?”

"I'm starting to get cold."

“Better get you in there then.” He smiled, slipping his hands down to remove her knickers.

She'd mastered the art of hobbling a few steps without her crutch so was able to make it over to the bath.

Charlie undid his jeans and took them off, then held onto her as she sat on the edge and spun herself round.

"Do you want to get in first so you can catch me?"

“Catch you? Are you planning on jumping in?” He laughed. He swiftly removed his boxers and climbed into the bubbles.

"I wasn't but now you mention it..." She giggled.

“Ready when you are,” He put his arms out.

She twisted awkwardly. "Oof!" She gasped as she landed on her bum.

“You okay?” He asked. 

She had managed to keep her leg in the cast out of the water. "Yeh, it was further down than I remembered."

“I’ve got you,” He grinned, using the excuse to wrap his arms around her.

After a brief hesitation she relaxed into his embrace.

Charlie smiled as she lay back into his arms, her broken leg lying awkwardly on the edge of the bath.

"Mmm... This is nice..." She sighed contentedly.

“It is,” He whispered, happy to have her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I was so obstinate earlier."

“I’m sorry I haven’t made you feel wanted...”

"It wasn't that as such... I just felt a bit smothered I guess..."

“Too much nurse?” He giggled.

"Yeh, too much nurse and not enough Charlie." She smiled.

“Charlie’s here,” His hands moving under the bubbles.

"So I can feel!" She giggled, wriggling backwards slightly against him.

“It’s the first time we’ve shared a bath... It’s exciting!”

"Well how about you wash my hair and then we can see just how 'exciting' things can be..?" She smirked.

“Such a tease!” He commented, before reaching for the hose to wet her hair.

She spluttered and leveled a glare at him as he purposefully aimed the stream of water at her face.

“Sorry!” He joked before gently brushing her hair away from her face with his hand.

"No you're not!"

He didn’t reply, instead began massaging the shampoo into her hair.

A low moan escaped her lips as his fingers worked their way across her scalp.

After massaging her entire head and neck, he used the shower hose to rinse it, this time being careful to avoid her face.

She tilted her head back, her eyes closed.

Charlie turned the water off and reached for the conditioner.

She sighed once more at the sensation of his fingers slowly running through her hair.

He smiled to himself, it was the first time he’d seen her this relaxed in as long as he could remember.

Her sighs turned into moans, her eyes still closed.

After rinsing the conditioner off, he kissed her neck. “All done,” He whispered.

She ran the fingers of her left hand through her hair. "Much better than a jug." She smiled.

He pulled her back into his embrace so that her back was against his front, his arms returning to her tummy.

"Don't tickle me!" She warned.

“No?”

"I don't want to slip and get the cast wet." She explained, not adding that him touching her stomach made her somewhat uncomfortable as being laid up in bed for weeks had caused her to lose a lot of the tone and definition she'd fought hard to regain after Paul's birth a couple of years previously.

“Okay...” He moved around as he didn’t know where to settle his hands.

She smiled and reached into the water to move his hands to rest on the top of her thighs which were parted slightly due to her right leg being up out of the water.

“This is nice,” He whispered, softly kissing her head.

"Mmm..." She agreed, resting back against his chest, tilting her hips slightly as she did.

He ran his hands slowly over her thighs.

Her head shifted to rest against his shoulder, her eyes opening to meet his.

He kissed her slowly, carefully. Savouring the moment.

She ran her tongue along his lip.

“So sexy!” He remarked.

She blushed, smiling as she brushed the tip of her nose against his.

He brushed his nose against hers again before kissing her.

She let out a giggly squeal as she felt herself slipping slightly.

His hand grabbed her bum to prevent her from falling anymore.

"Turning around is a bad idea." Duffy decided as she shifted to settle herself better again.

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” He ran his fingers higher up her thighs, his intention clear.

"That sounds like a good idea." She smiled.

He laughed, “I have no idea how we get out of here though...”

"Yeh, I only considered how to get in..." She giggled.

“Maybe if you hold on to the side, I can get out first?” He laughed.

"Um... OK..." She replied nervously.

He tried to shift her forward so he could get out.

"Ow!" She complained.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, maybe if we get you up on one leg while I’m still in here?”

"Who knew taking a bath could be so undignified?" Duffy grunted as she attempted to pull herself up.

After some manoeuvring, they managed to get her to standing and then to sit on the edge of the bath.

She clung onto the edge of the bath for dear life whilst Charlie got out the bath.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he helped her to get out of the bath without too much trouble.

She sighed as she snuggled into the fluffy towel he wrapped around her.

“Didn’t realise that was going to be such a mission!” He smiled. “You look so cosy!”

"I feel very cosy." She smiled. "Maybe we should wait til I've got the cast off before we try that again..?"

“I think you’re right, be even better then!” He winked. “Right missus, let’s get you to bed.”

"Pass me my crutch?"

“Here you go,” He held it out to her.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking it from him.

He watched as she managed to keep the towel up, whilst hobbling to the bedroom.

She sighed as she finally reached the bed and sat down.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. “Tired now?”

"No, just glad that I don't have to get up again for a while."

“I’m proud of you, you know.” He pulled her into him. “You don’t give up do you?” He reflected fondly.

"I can't afford to - the boys need me to be strong and keep going for their sakes."

“They do, but it takes guts to keep fighting, you’ve had the worst few years. I hope we can have some happy ones now...”

"Not exactly the 'new millennium, new beginning' I anticipated!" She snorted. "But, hey, things can only get better right?"

“Exactly!” He ran his hand down her arm.

"Shame it had to take two near fatal incidents for us to find our way..."

“We always take the scenic route, you and me!” He laughed.

"That's very true." She smiled.

He shivered, “I’m getting under the covers, it’s cold!”

"Oh you're inviting yourself into my bed are you?" She teased, giggling.

“Is it your bed now? Have I’ve been kicked out of my own bedroom?” He joked.

"I seem to recall you kicked yourself out."

“Hmm... I was being a gentleman!” He pouted.

"Which is very sweet but doesn't exactly get a girl's heart racing..." She pointed out gently.

“Point taken. But you were a bit broken..."

"I'm still a bit broken but that doesn't mean that I stop having needs and desires..."

“Oh yeah..?” He lifted the covers up and dragged her underneath. “Come here then you!”

She giggled as she tumbled into his arms.

“That’s better,” His hands were roaming all over her body. “Now where were we?”

"I seem to recall your hands were about here..." She grinned, moving his hand to her inner thigh.

“Oh yes,” His fingers brushed across her thighs lightly, moving upwards. “And you were telling me about your needs and desires...” He winked.

"I'm a woman, women have needs..." She smirked, her eyebrow raised suggestively.

“Need to have me touch you here?” He asked. He leant in to kiss her just as his fingers teased her.

"Mmm..!" She moaned into his mouth.

Duffy was very responsive to his touch, perhaps because it had been a while but Charlie liked to think it was because it was him.

She wound her arms around his neck as he laid her back against the pillows.

He began kissing down the left hand side of neck to her collar bone, whilst his fingers continued their explorations simultaneously. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing slightly quicker than it had been.

She moaned softly as he reached a particular spot.

Charlie moved his head lower, focusing on her breasts. He kissed them, before circling and then licking her nipple with his tongue.

She arched her back slightly, pressing herself against him.

Dipping his head lower, he began to kiss her stomach.

She giggled nervously.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, continuing to kiss her.

"It tickles."

“Good tickles?” He pondered out loud.

"Hmm..." 

As he kissed down lower and lower, he moved her uninjured leg with his hand to gain better access.

"Mmm..!" She sighed contentedly.

Charlie teased her by kissing her upper thighs, lower stomach and everywhere other than where she wanted him.

She nudged his head with her hand.

He ignored her, continuing to tease her.

Duffy growled impatiently.

He loved that she wanted it/him so much. She nudged his head again, her hips moving upwards. He gave into her request.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped.

He giggled at her response, taking his time to pleasure her.

Her fingers tightened in his hair.

Charlie licked in circles, alternating between kissing and licking.

Duffy's moans grew louder.

He moved her left thigh higher and inserted his fingers inside her, while continuing to lick the spot that had elicited the loudest moans.

"Oh yes! Charlie!"

“That’s it,” He whispered, continuing his motions, his left hand joining in by reaching up to touch her breast.

"Fuck!" Her eyes closed as her head fell back against the pillow, her breaths coming in pants.

Charlie was in his element, he just kept on.

Her moans continued to increase in volume.

Charlie smirked but was worried she would wake up the boys, especially Peter. He reached up and put a finger, from the hand that was on her breast, against her lips.

She licked his finger.

He watched, his eyes widening as she sucked on his finger. As much as it was distracting, it didn’t stop him, he loved pleasuring her with his tongue and he wanted this to be all about her.

"I want you..!" She breathed.

He grinned, “You have me!”

"No, I mean I want you..!"

He crawled back up her body, kissing her the whole way. Once he reached her head, he kissed her mouth passionately. Whilst moving her hand to the large bulge in his towel, he asked, “Is this the part you want?”

"Mmhmm."

He removed his towel, his arousal for her evident. Reaching in his bedside drawer, he attempted to find a condom.

Duffy grumbled. "What you doing?"

He flushed red, “Sorry, I’m just trying to find some protection.”

"You're not usually so fussed!" She giggled.

“I’m normally drunk...” He laughed.

She snorted loudly. "Oh we can just deal with it in the morning."

“It’s okay, I’ve found one!” 

"I swear if you open it and it's broken..!" She giggled.

He put it on before returning to lie next to her, suddenly feeling nervous. After a brief hesitation he returned to kissing her hungrily, before holding his weight with his arms above her.

"Mmm... So good..." She murmured, pulling him closer.

“You’re so sexy in bed,” He growled, positioning himself before entering her.

She gasped softly.

In his excitement, he started to move but she couldn’t hide her grimace. He became stationary, “Shit, sorry!” He berated himself, he’d always taken it slow with her before.

"Its ok. Its just been a while..." She blushed.

He brushed her cheek with his finger softly, “It’s okay, it’s been a while for me too.”

"I did wonder if you were seeing anyone after, you know... But we weren't exactly on friendly terms so I didn't think it was right to ask..."

He shook his head, he hadn’t seen anyone for some time. “There’s no one like you,” He smiled, kissing her again and slowly moving.

"I didn't mean to ruin you for the rest of the female species..!" She couldn't help retorting jokingly.

“You’re not sorry at all!” He laughed and began thrusting into her.

"N...ooh!"

Charlie tried hard to keep his weight off of her injuries. He watched her intently.

A smile crept onto her face. "I've got a better idea..."

Charlie smiled, Duffy had a mischievous look in her eye. “What’s that then?” He asked, intrigued.

"Roll over."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, “But your leg..?” He questioned softly.

"You don't have to worry about squashing me if I'm on top."

He did as she said and rolled over next to her.

Rolling over turned out to be more complicated than she'd considered but eventually she achieved her aim. "Much better." She sighed contentedly as she slid down onto him.

Charlie exhaled, she knew how to turn him on. “I love it when you’re above me, I get to see all of you.” He reached up and squeezed her breasts.

She smiled, balancing on her left hand, her right arm resting on her thigh.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” He was still concerned, her broken leg was at a funny angle.

"I've got more control from here." She smirked.

He winked, putting his hands on her bum and helping to lift her up and down as he thrust.

"Perfect..!" She gasped softly.

“God, I’ve missed you...” He moaned.

"I've been right under your nose the whole time."

“You didn’t want me...” He whispered.

"I thought you didn't want me."

“We’re here now, that’s all that matters...”

"That's true." She lent forward to kiss him.

“Mmm, don’t go away again,” He moaned against her lips, as she wound her hips.

"I won't."

Charlie enjoyed watching her wind around him.

She moaned as his fingertips brushed her nipples.

“Fuck me, you’re so sexy Duffy.”

Her giggle was throaty.

He couldn’t get enough of her and ran his hands over her neck, breasts, arms, stomach. Trying to take in everything he’d missed.

Her moans were getting increasingly loud again.

He brushed her clit with his thumb, while helping her to move with his thrusts.

"Oh yes! Fuck!"

He laughed at how loud she was being but didn’t stop.

"What's funny?!" She gasped.

“You’re going to wake up the whole street,” He grinned carrying on.

"Rude!" She giggled.

“You’re not complaining!” He grinned, as she ground herself against him.

"You don't usually either." She giggled.

“Oh no compla...” She started moving in a different way, causing him to lose track of what he was saying.

She smirked triumphantly.

Their rhythm matched, they were hurtling towards orgasm.

"Oh fuck fuck, Charlie!" Duffy moaned loudly.

“Duffy, I’m close,” He whispered, warning her.

"Don't hold back!" She gasped, breathlessly.

He gained speed, moving her faster. “Oh fuck, Duffy,” He grabbed her hips holding her down on him as he came hard.

"Fuck!" Duffy gasped, flopping forward onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her gently, not wanting the moment to end.

"I'll be sure to let you invite yourself into my bed more often in future if that's what it leads to..!" She giggled softly in his ear.

He laughed, before becoming serious. “It’s not like that with everyone is it...”

"No, you seem to have a special touch."

He smiled, “Oh I don’t know about that, I just think we’re telepathic.”

"You sure you haven't been drinking?" Duffy chuckled, her eyebrow raised.

“No, I just want you to know that that was special to me and well... You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

Duffy blushed though there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“What’s that look for?”

"I've never been called the best someone's ever had before, I might add it to my CV..!"

He rolled his eyes and moved her so that she was lying next to him. “If you’re going to just tease me for having feelings for you, I won’t say anything and that never works out well!”

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do when you start talking like that." She admitted.

They both laid back and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"I'm much better at fielding insults rather than compliments." She whispered after a long pause.

“I’m never going to insult you...”

"You wouldn't be the first if you did..." She sighed.

He turned to make eye contact with her, he looked at her sadly. “Why would I do that?” He brushed her hair back tenderly.

"Because I'm getting old and fat? Because I'm a burden?"

He sighed, “But you’re none of those things.”

"They weighed me at my last check up, I've gained almost a stone."

“And so what if you have? You’re beautiful, you’re sexy, I love you.” His words tumbled out.

"You love me?" She blinked, her eyes glistening slightly.

He reached over and held her to his chest. “I love you,” He repeated.

She snuggled into him. "I love you too."

“Sorry for scaring you with my soppiness.”

"You didn't scare me, you just took me a little by surprise that's all."

“I’ll get it right soon, not enough, too much...”

She giggled. "Seems I'm tricky to please..!"

He leaned in to kiss her. “Wouldn’t have you any other way.”

"Keeps you on your toes." She yawned.

“Oh it does indeed! Have I worn you out sweetheart?” He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, maybe..."

He smiled, “Would it be okay if I sleep with you in here tonight?”

"I was hoping you would."

“Cuddles?”

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning when the sunlight started to peek through the curtains. Duffy stretched, opening her eyes with a groan.

Charlie was still fast asleep beside her, he started to stir as she woke up.

"Charlie!" She hissed, poking him in the ribs.

He opened his eyes slowly, “Morning to you too!”

"You can't be in here when the boys wake up!" She whispered hurriedly.

“You kicking me out of my own bed!?”

"Oh not this again!"

“What?”

"You were the one who let me sleep in here."

“I’m joking!” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll go...” He started to climb out of the bed.

"One last kiss first though." Duffy grinned, pulling him back towards her.

Charlie smiled and turned back to kiss her.

The kiss quickly heated up.

Charlie pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues dueled.

His hands had found her breasts as he moved to kiss her neck.

She arched her back, craving his touch.

He kissed to her ear, before whispering, “I have to go now.” His hands were running the length of her body.

She pouted at him.

“It’s not what I want to do right now...”

"We can't get caught..!" She sighed, clearly frustrated.

“I know,” He smiled at her, trying to be understanding. “Just know that if we could, I would really want to.”

"Same time tonight?" She winked mischievously.

“Now that sounds like something I can look forward to!” He kissed her longingly.

"See you then lover boy..!" She giggled as they parted.

He smiled to himself as he pulled his boxers on and crept out of the room.

As he crossed the landing Peter opened the bathroom door.

“Morning Peter.”

"Morning Charlie..!" Peter smirked.

Charlie felt awkward, “Just checking your mum was alright.” He made up the excuse.

"I'm sure she appreciated your bedside manner..!"

Charlie was shocked at Peter’s remark, “Err... Well she’s having a lie in currently,” He stammered.

"Yeh, she's always extra tired when she's had a late night."

“Late night?” Charlie questioned.

"You mean you slept through all the crashing and banging coming from her room last night?" Peter asked, his eyebrow raised.

Charlie tried not to blush, “Err... I must have.”

"I wish all of us were such heavy sleepers..!" Peter chuckled as he walked back into his room.

Charlie entered the bathroom and locking the door behind him, stood against the door and exhaled. He knew Duffy was gunna go spare when she found out what Peter had overheard.

Deciding to shower and speak to her later, he let the water crash over his body. He smiled when he thought of what had happened between them last night.

His peace was shattered by the sound of the door handle rattling followed by banging on the door. "I need a wee!" Jake complained from the other side.

“Two seconds!” He turned the shower off, wrapped himself in a towel and unlocked the door.

Jake burst through the door. "Thanks!" He threw over his shoulder as he ran across to the toilet.

Charlie shook his head, he couldn’t believe how much his life had changed. Leaving Jake to it, he headed to get changed.

Duffy smiled shyly at him as she carried Paul downstairs to have breakfast.

Charlie smiled back. She seemed so much less confident this morning than she had been last night. She almost stumbled on the stairs, so Charlie took Paul from her and helped her with the last few.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I thought I'd be OK..."

“It’s alright,” He was desperate to make eye contact with her, but she was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm making some cereal, do you want some?"

“Sure,” Charlie replied, as Jake and Peter thundered down the stairs.

"Morning boys." Duffy smiled at her older sons.

“Morning mum, morning Charlie!” They chorused. Jake was looking confused at Duffy.

"Something the matter sweetheart?" She asked him.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

"A bad dream?" Duffy repeated, bemused.

“Last night... You were groaning and swearing... Was a baddy coming to get you in your dream?”

Peter smirked, struggling to hide his laughter.

"Erm... Yeh... That's right..." Duffy stammered, looking mortified. 

“The baddy must have kept coming back in the dream, because it happened a few times.”

Peter almost choked on his cereal.

Duffy's cheeks were burning.

“Dreams can be pretty scary sometimes.” Charlie agreed.

"Lucky you were there to make sure she was OK then weren't it?" Peter retorted.

Charlie cringed. “Err... Yeah.”

"You helped mama with her nightmare?" Jake asked.

Charlie nodded, “I was awake too.”

"In mum's room?"

“Yeah, I was making sure she was alright...” Charlie was avoiding Peter’s look.

"How about we have some breakfast?" Duffy interjected.

Charlie stood up to help Duffy at the counter, his arm brushed hers as he reached for the kettle.

She jolted away like she'd been electrocuted.

Charlie hadn’t meant to touch her but her reaction seemed extreme, it hurt a little after the night they had shared.

She turned away and made the cereal. Turning back she struggled to carry two bowls at once over to the table.

“I can help,” Charlie whispered, reaching for the bowls.

"I'm fine!" 

Charlie held his hands up in innocence.

She placed the bowls down on the table more firmly than was necessary.

“Would you like a coffee?” Charlie asked her, making one for himself.

"Yes please." She replied, not looking in his direction.

Charlie made her a coffee and placed it down next to her, taking a place next to Jake at the table.

Jake didn't seem to pick up on the tension between the adults as he powered through his breakfast but Peter was well aware.

Peter was confused, he thought that sex was meant to bring people together. 

Paul began reaching for Charlie. He'd pushed himself up and was wobbling precariously on his chair.

"Paul! Be careful!" Duffy gasped, attempting to get up but not able to move quickly enough.

Just as Paul began to fall, Charlie caught him. “Alright, little man.”

"I flying!" Paul giggled.

“We don’t want you to fall though!” Charlie smiled at Duffy but she still refused to make eye contact with him.

"I not fall. You catch me."

“This time but I might not be able to next time.”

Paul snuggled into Charlie's shoulder, sucking his thumb.

Charlie kissed his head gently, reaching for his coffee with his other hand.

"At least someone likes you this morning!" Peter smirked.

Charlie glared at Peter.

"I like Charlie!" Paul grinned round his thumb.

Charlie smiled, “And I like you too!”

"I like mummy. You like mummy?"

“I do like your mummy, very much.” Charlie smiled. 

“Don’t think she likes you much today!” Peter snorted.

"Why mummy not like you?" Paul asked, confused.

Charlie looked over at Duffy, he didn’t know how to respond to them.

"I... Erm..." Duffy stuttered.

Charlie could tell she was uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject. “Does anyone fancy a trip to the park today?”

"Yes!" Paul jumped excitedly on Charlie's lap.

“Peter? Jake?”

"Sounds fun." Jake grinned.

“Do you two want to go and get ready?”

"OK." Jake smiled, holding his hand out to his little brother.

Peter read the situation and followed them upstairs.

Duffy finished the last of her coffee and hobbled over to the sink to rinse the mug.

Charlie went to stand next to her. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

"Peter knows!" She hissed.

“Okay... You told him we were giving things a go though right?”

"Yeh but..."

Charlie went to put his arm around her waist.

She flinched slightly before relaxing a little.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

"I don't want the boys to get too attached." She mumbled.

He turned her so she faced him. “Are you having regrets about last night?”

"No! It's just... Urgh!" She sighed. "As far as Peter's concerned every bloke I ever let close ends up pissing off and breaking my heart. You saw how he was this morning..."

Charlie kissed her, “Well then I’ll just have to prove to him I’m not going anywhere then won’t I!?”

She smiled briefly before realising that Peter was still lurking in the hallway.

She backed away from Charlie so suddenly, she almost fell. Charlie felt frustrated, until he looked up and saw Peter too.

The teenager was scowling though his features briefly softened slightly as he watched the instinctive way Charlie helped his mum. “I’m not a kid!” He said, anger evident in his voice.

"I know you're not. Peter!" Duffy sighed as her son turned and ran up the stairs.

Charlie watched as Duffy rubbed her temples, her eyes becoming teary. “I don’t want to make things difficult for you...” He felt awful. This morning had been such a contrast to their previous night, where everything had felt so hopeful.

"This is why I wanted it to stay between us for a while. Its one thing telling the boys that we want to be together, us holding hands, cuddling and the odd kiss but he heard us having sex!"

“It’s a normal part of an adult relationship he knows that, and I wasn’t the one being so loud!” Charlie smirked.

"Oh so this is my fault is it?!" Her temper was quickly rising.

“No... But we can be quieter.”

"How about I be absolutely silent whilst you stay in your own room with your right hand for company tonight?!" She spat back.

“Duffy...” He sighed. “I know this is difficult, but please, I’m on your side.”

Before Duffy could reply Jake and Paul bounced down the stairs dressed ready for the park.

She turned away from them as they entered. “Hey boys, are you all set?”

"Yeh! Let's go!" Paul grinned, bouncing on the spot with excitement.

“Is Peter ready?” Charlie asked Jake.

"He said that parks are for babies."

“I’ll go check if he wants to come,” Charlie announced.

Paul continued to bounce whilst Charlie headed upstairs.

Charlie knocked on the door, “Peter?”

"What?!"

Charlie pushed the door open, “I’m taking your brothers to the park, did you want to come for the walk - might give us some time to chat?”

"Is this where you try and get me to like you so you can keep banging my mum?"

“Peter... I’m not trying to get you to like me. I just thought you might want to talk and to get out of the house for a bit.”

"Really?" Peter didn't look convinced. "Ryan bought me and Jake stuff that mum wouldn't let us have so we'd like him."

“I’m not Ryan or Andrew or anyone else. I’m Charlie. Come with us, we can talk.” He encouraged.

"Look I get that you're really into my mum. She actually really likes you too. I'm just sick of her getting hurt all the time. She says she doesn't want us getting hurt but really she doesn't want to let herself get hurt again."

Charlie nodded and was about to replied when Jake yelled up the stairs, “Charlieeeee, we want to goooo!” 

Charlie turned to Peter, “Look, please come, we can talk.”

"Oh my god! Urgh! All she ever wants to do is talk..!" Peter sighed dramatically, flopping back down on his bed. "Can't you just like talk to each other and leave us out of it?"

“Okay, so you want to stay here?”

"Is it like really a big deal to you that I come along?"

“I want you to do what you want to do, Peter. You know I’m here for you, I’m not going to force you to come.”

"Just promise me you'll treat her right."

“I promise.”

"I'll be watching..!" Peter warned though it didn't sound as menacing as he'd hoped.

Charlie smiled and nodded, as Jake called his name again. “I’ve got to go.”

"Yeh Jake won't shut up til you do and Paul'll wear himself out bouncing." Peter chuckled.

Charlie grinned, “I’ll see you later, look after your mum!”

"Yeh coz she's really good at letting other people do that..!" Peter retorted sarcastically, flashing Charlie a grin.

Charlie laughed, “Just try your best then.”

When he returned downstairs, the younger two were lined up at the door with their coats on ready. 

Charlie popped back into the kitchen, Duffy’s back was to him. He went and kissed her neck tenderly, “I love you, I mean that.” He whispered.

She looked and gave him a shy smile.

“It’s going to be okay.”

"I hope so."

“I’m going to take Jake and Paul to the park.” He explained.

"OK. I can make some lunch for when you get back?"

“That would be nice,” He smiled. “I’m sorry for making things even more difficult for you, it wasn’t my intention.” She finally looked at him.

"Has Peter calmed down?"

“Charlieeee, Paul’s kicking the door!” Jake shouted impatiently. 

“He’s just scared I’m going to hurt you.” Charlie replied, pointing to the door, he needed to go.

"You'd better go before you end up needing a new front door..!" She giggled, leaning forward to give him a light kiss on the lips.

Charlie kissed her back, he was worried about what all of this meant for them but hoped they would have some chance to chat later. “See you later.”

"Have fun!" She smiled brightly.

Charlie put Paul in his buggy and walked with Jake to the park.

Once at the park Jake made a beeline straight for the zip wire and climbing bars.

Charlie followed with the buggy, Paul was pointing at a dog he had spotted.

"Doggy! Woof!" Paul giggled excitedly.

“That’s right,” Charlie smiled, watching Jake climb on the bars.

"Charlie?" Jake called down from the top of the bars.

“Yeah?”

"So now you and mum are a thing does that mean you're gunna be our new dad?" Jake asked casually as he hung upside down on the bars.

Charlie was initially a bit taken aback, “I love spending time with you all but I’m not trying to replace your Dad.”

"I like that better than Ryan being our new dad."

Charlie didn’t know how to respond, he just smiled. Paul reached out to Charlie, he wanted to come out of the buggy, so Charlie unclipped him and lifted him up.

"Ryan made mum cry. You don't make mum cry." Jake surmised with childish simplicity.

“I’d never make her cry, I made her a bit grumpy this morning though... Sorry about that.”

"She's always grumpy in the morning."

Charlie laughed, Paul was pointing at the upside down Jake and giggling.

"Peter's just as bad." Jake chuckled.

“And what about you?”

"I stay out their way!"

Paul was excitedly pointing over at the swings, “Dada, sings!!”

"Oops!" Jake giggled, he hadn't realised that Paul was listening.

“I think he wants to go on the swings mate, will you come with us?”

"Oh alright..!" Jake sighed dramatically, spinning around and landing with a grin.

“Blimey, you almost gave me another heart attack!”

Jake laughed loudly as they walked over to the swings. "So, um, do you want to be the one that explains to Paul that you're not his dad before we go home or should I?"

“He just made a mistake didn’t he? I doubt he’ll remember!”

"You say that..!" Jake grimaced but his eyes were sparkling with humour. "He never called Ryan dad. Or anyone else."

“Oh dear... Well maybe let’s just see if he does again?”

"OK, if mum asks it weren't me!"

“It was neither of us!” Charlie laughed, placing Paul in the swings.

"Good plan! Neither of us gets it in the neck then!" Jake grinned.

“Good job my boy!” Charlie high fived him.

"I got your back." Jake winked.

“Thanks buddy!” Charlie was growing fonder and fonder of all three boys and their idiosyncrasies.

"Peter will stop being a lame-ass soon."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, “Not sure your mum would be a huge fan of that word! Peter’s just a bit older that’s all, it will be okay.”

"I heard it on TV." Jake shrugged.

“Want a push?” Charlie asked, he was already pushing Paul.

It was clear from his expression that Jake wanted to go on the swing but he was glancing around nervously.

“What’s up?” Charlie asked, noticing Jake’s uneasiness.

"Just checking the boys from school aren't around." Jake mumbled.

Charlie smiled at him, it was tough being a kid sometimes.

"Please don't tell mum!"

“I can’t promise not to tell her stuff... What's the story with the boys from school anyway?”

"But last time she found out they were being mean she went storming into school and it was sooooo embarrassing!" Jake whined.

“So they’re being mean?”

"They found out that I was supposed to move to New Zealand but then didn't and think it's funny." Jake sighed.

“Oh Jakey, that’s not very nice of them. Hopefully they will forget about it soon!”

"They'd only just stopped going on about what happened to dad..." Jake mumbled, sitting down on the swing.

“It’s been a tough few years for you all hasn’t it.”

"I s'pose." Jake shrugged.

“Do you want me to speak to your teacher?”

Jake brightened slightly. "Could you? I don't know if she'd talk to you though..." He added with a sigh.

“Well I could speak to your mum and figure something out?”

"Urgh! Does she have to be involved?!" Jake grumbled, throwing his head back with dramatic exaggeration as he rolled his eyes.

“She’s your mum, the teacher might only talk to her but I can help...”

"But she makes such a big deal out of everything!"

“She just cares about you all very much, you’re very important to her Jake!”

"You're way more chill than she is though."

“She’s had a tough time too recently...”

"OK, but only if you convince her not to yell like last time..."

“I can do my best!” Charlie smirked.

"You're the best Charlie!" The smile had finally returned to Jake's face.

Paul was squealing in delight as Charlie pushed him faster, when Charlie’s phone beeped with a message.

"I'll push him if you wanna answer that." Jake offered, jumping down from his swing.

“Thanks.” Charlie pulled out his phone, the message was from Duffy.

'Hope the boys are being good for you. Missing you already. xx'

His heart skipped, it was a relief that she seemed okay with him again. Charlie grinned at the phone and typed his reply, ‘Having a great time, miss you too darling xx’

"Who is it?" Jake asked, craning his head to try and read Charlie's phone.

“It’s your mum,” Charlie smiled, putting the phone away before Jake could see anything.

Jake sat back on his swing, no longer interested in the messages.

Paul was growing bored of the swing. He pointed excitedly to the roundabout.

“Looks like we’re going over there!” Jake commented. Charlie picked up Paul and walked over to the roundabout.

"Weeeeeee!" Paul squealed excitedly as Charlie pushed the roundabout.

After a little while, they were all hungry so Charlie suggested they head home for some lunch.

Paul wobbled and toppled over as he stepped off the roundabout.

Charlie bent down to help him up.

"I fall down." Paul giggled.

“Did you get a bit dizzy little man?”

"Dizzy! Weeee!" Paul replied, trying to spin again.

“Shall we go and get some lunch?”

"Mmm! Yum! Yum!" Paul grinned.

“Jake, you ready to head back?”

"Is mum cooking?" Jake asked cheekily.

“Hey cheeky! She said she’d make us all some lunch.”

"Yay! Let's go eat!" Jake grinned.

Paul didn’t want to go in his buggy, so it took a little while but eventually they were home.

As soon as Charlie opened the door Paul raced into the kitchen. "I walk mummy!" He declared.

"Walked or ran?" Duffy chuckled.

“I walk!” Paul repeated. Charlie folded the buggy in the hallway.

"All the way back from the park?" Duffy asked in astonishment, looking up at Charlie for clarification as he entered the kitchen.

“With a bit of a carry for some of the way...” Charlie smiled.

"I was going to say! He never walks that far when I ask him to."

“He did do pretty well, didn’t you little man?” Charlie lifted Paul up and gave him a hug.

"I good for dada!" Paul grinned.

Charlie looked surprised and then anxiously over at Duffy.

Jake put his head in his hands to avoid seeing his mum's expression.

"Erm... Paul... Sweetheart..." Duffy stammered.

Paul looked at her with wide eyes.

"...it doesn't matter." Duffy finished rather lamely.

“Paul, I’m not your Dada, but I do love you lots.” Charlie tried.

"You are!" Paul pouted.

Charlie looked at Duffy as if to say, help!

Duffy held out her arms towards Paul as he began to cry but he clung to Charlie, wailing louder and louder.

“It’s okay little man,” Charlie rubbed his back gently.

"You my daddy!" Paul sobbed.

Charlie remained silent and just held the little boy. “Do you want to sit next to me for lunch?” He tried.

"Yes!" Paul smiled, sniffling slightly.

Charlie sat him at the table ready.

Duffy dished up the pasta she'd made and called Peter down for lunch.

Charlie could tell she’d gone to a great effort over the lunch. Peter came downstairs reluctantly.

"Aw yes!" Jake beemed as he dug into the food, it was his favourite.

Charlie placed his hand on hers, “Thank you.” He smiled.

"I hope you like it." She smiled bashfully.

Charlie nodded, as he watched the boys tuck in.

Paul was still slightly fussy, pushing his fork towards Charlie.

“You try,” Charlie encouraged him.

"No. You feed me." Paul insisted.

Charlie didn’t want to argue with him, so picked up the spoon.

Paul grinned before opening his mouth, happy to have gotten his way.

“I’m not doing this every time mister!” Charlie smiled.

"That's what you think..!" Peter smirked.

“I’m glad you find this so funny!” Charlie laughed.

Peter laughed. "You have fun at the park?" He asked, sounding actually interested.

“Oh yes, Jake showed us his hanging upside down skills and this one got so dizzy on roundabout he fell over!”

"You finally cracked it? Or did you spill the landing?" Peter asked Jake.

“I got it!” Jake looked very pleased with himself.

"Nice one bro!" Peter high-fived Jake.

Charlie noticed that Duffy was very quiet and hadn’t eaten much.

Paul's comments had made her edgy.

After they had eaten, Charlie offered to wash up.

Jake hurried Paul out the room with the promise of cartoons. Peter, sensing something was going on, followed his younger brothers, planning to quiz Jake at the earliest possible opportunity.

“Not hungry?” Charlie pointed to Duffy’s barely touched plate of food.

"Paul usually eats off my plate so I put more on it."

“Duffy... You've barely touched it.”

Duffy placed the plate in her hand down on the counter more firmly than was necessary before turning and folding her arms. "You want to make something of it?"

“Duffy?” Charlie was taken aback by her reaction.

"I never had a dad and I certainly don't need you acting like one."

Charlie lifted his arms up in desperation. “I don’t know what’s going on with you today.”

"Oh what the hell have I done this time?!"

“Nothing, I’m sorry.”

"Are you angry because of what Paul said?"

“Of course not. I’m upset because we had the best night of my life last night Duffy, it was perfect. And I thought you felt the same and then this morning you won’t even look at me and now you’re cross with me. I’m trying my best, with you, with the boys.”

"It was too perfect..." She whispered.

“Too perfect? What do you mean?”

"Its clearly gunna come crashing down around my ears before long." She sighed.

Charlie rubbed his neck. “When are you going to realise this is different..?” He stepped towards her.

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, trying but failing to hide her vulnerability.

He brushed her hair behind her ears. “Talk to me,” He whispered.

"I want to believe that you won't hurt me..."

“But you don’t?” He looked hurt.

"It's not you, I've just been hurt one too many times."

“Are you saying you don’t want to be with me?”

"No! I just..." She sighed. "I just don't want to get in too deep and then have it destroy me when it blows up in my face."

“I don’t know how to help with that... What can I do?”

"Bare with me? Give me a little time to get my head around all of this?"

“Okay, is there anything you want me to stop doing?”

"I don't think so."

Charlie began clearing up, “Why don’t you go and relax?”

"I don't mind helping clean up."

Charlie was deep in thought, washing up the plates they had used.

Duffy stood watching him for a few moments before reaching out and tickling him.

He smiled at her but carried on washing up.

She attempted to move closer, leaving her crutch leant against the table, but missed her footing.

Charlie turned around in order to catch her.

"Oof!" She gasped as her face smooshed into his chest.

Charlie’s arms wrapped around her. “I’ve got you.”

"You've always got me." She smiled, looking up at him.

“You could have just said if you wanted a hug, no need to be dramatic!” He teased.

"But dramatic is much more fun!" She giggled.

He looked down and smiled at her.

"We'll get better at this I promise."

Kissing her head, he ran his fingers down her arms.

"I'm not always this difficult to live with."

Charlie smirked, “It hasn’t been the best day ever...”

"Sorry." She grimaced.

“But I want this and I think you do too.”

"I do." She grinned.

“Please don’t push me away.” He sighed, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'll try my best."

Charlie’s hands moved down her back and over her bum. “Good, because I know you want this but something keeps blocking it. We just need to let it happen. Trust me.”

"I do trust you. I just need to push through the fear."

“Exactly, keep pushing because I’m not going anywhere.”

"Of course you're not, this is your house..!" She giggled.

“And I don’t want you to go.” Charlie looked directly into her eyes. “Life is better when you’re around.”

Duffy blushed.

“How about I finish cleaning up in here and then we go and watch a film with the boys?”

"That sounds perfect."

Charlie passed her the crutch.

"I can't wait til I no longer need this."

“Soon!” He replied, turning back to the washing up.

"Won't be a moment too soon..!" She grumbled.

“I know,” He smiled.

"Then it might be easier to focus on my arm."

“Yeah, it’s hard when you can’t move around as much.”

"It wouldn't be so annoying if it was my left shoulder."

“I know, but it’s getting a bit better every day.”

"I managed to lift the saucepans all by myself today."

“See... That’s impressive! You wouldn’t have been able to do that a few weeks ago!”

"I was determined that I wasn't going to have to call Peter down to help me."

“You are the most determined woman I know... Maybe a little stubborn sometimes...”

"Stubborn? Me?" She grinned.

“Yes!! You!!” He laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Charlie finished washing up and started to clear the table.

"You're a lot more handy round the house than I expected." She teased.

“I think you have a bad impression of my abilities!” He laughed.

"I once watched you burn soup Charlie..!" She giggled.

“You’re very distracting!”

"Trust you to blame me!" She rolled her eyes.

“How am I meant to concentrate on soup when you’re there beautiful?” He shrugged.

"You're just a silver-tongued charmer who can't cook." She giggled.

“Mean!” He replied.

She grinned cheekily at him.

“Right, I’m all done.” Charlie announced.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Duffy replied as she surveyed the room.

“Didn’t realise I was going to assessed,” He teased.

"Well, if this is to be a long term proposition then I need to make sure I'm getting a good deal."

Charlie laughed, “Long term hey?”

"I'm getting too old for brief, meaningless flings."

He stood in front of her and kissed her, “Good to know.”

Duffy smiled brightly.

“You’re getting a good deal,” He winked, before kissing her again.

"Well I've been impressed so far..!" She grinned.

“Right then, about this film...” He started to walk towards the door.

"Let the boys pick." Duffy smiled.

“I was going to.” He smiled, holding a hand out to her.

Her smiled widened as she took hold of his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Having the cast finally off her right leg had made life a lot easier for Duffy though she still had to use a crutch whilst her muscles regained their strength.

Despite her still needing some help, Charlie had been trying to 'nurse' her less which had improved things between them.

She relished the chance to do more things for herself. Despite knowing he was only trying to help it frustrated Duffy being so dependant on Charlie.

Charlie found it difficult watching her struggle but tried to step back and let her do a bit more around the house.

This particular morning was proving frustrating though as Jake had a football match and Duffy was struggling to walk across the uneven school field.

Charlie was walking slowly next to her, he’d noticed her rising frustration and held out his hand to her.

She contemplated refusing his help but then stumbled again so had no choice but to accept his assistance.

Across the field Jake was warming up with his teammates before the match.

"I thought your mum and stepdad had split up..?" Andy commented, confused.

“That’s Charlie,” Jake explained, kicking the ball back to him.

"Oh." Andy flicked the ball up a couple of times. "He seems pretty friendly with your mum." He added before passing the ball back to Jake.

“They’ve been friends for years,” Jake replied.

Andy nodded and said no more.

Jake waved at Charlie and Duffy, who were inching closer towards him.

Paul ran ahead of them straight at his older brother.

Jake hugged Paul awkwardly and then told him he needed to wait with Mum and Charlie, which displeased Paul.

"I play!" Paul asserted, grabbing the ball.

“You can’t!” Jake tried to grab the ball back.

"Mine!" Paul yelled.

"Paul! Give the ball back to your brother!" Duffy instructed firmly.

Paul started to run away, but Charlie managed to lift him up and give the ball back to Jake.

"No daddy!" Paul wailed loudly, writhing around and thrashing his arms and legs, catching the attention of several of Jake's teammates.

Jake walked away, his face burning with embarrassment as a couple of the boys started to point and laugh.

Eventually Charlie managed to quieten Paul down and the game was about to start.

Jake was distracted and not really engaging in the game.

“Do you think he’s embarrassed?” Charlie thought out loud.

"He might just be nervous?" Duffy countered.

“Because we’re here?”

"Could be." She smiled softly as she saw that Paul had snuggled his head into the crook of Charlie's neck.

Charlie knew that look, and wrapped his free arm around her. “Love you,” He whispered, pulling her into him.

"He looks very comfy there." She smiled.

“All snuggled up,” Charlie smiled at her.

"You're a great dad, you know that right?" As she spoke she realised how her words could be interpreted and she stammered slightly. "I mean... Erm..." 

He smiled widely, squeezing her shoulder, “it’s okay.”

"We will have to tell him the truth when he's older you know."

Charlie nodded, looking at her seriously. “You’re a great mum too, you know.”

"I try my best, I just hope it's enough."

“It is, believe me, it is.” Charlie noticed that Jake had the ball and was taking a shot at the goal, “Go on Jake!” He shouted.

Jake's head shot up and he scuffed the ball wide.

“Great try!” Charlie shouted, much to Jake’s dismay.

The same boys who had been laughing at him earlier 'accidentally' knocked into Jake as the passed him. "Loser!" One of them muttered.

Charlie watched what was happening and felt angry. “It’s those boys, isn’t it..?”

"He told me they had left him alone..." Duffy frowned sadly.

“Maybe I should go and chat to the teacher,” Charlie motioned.

"Well Jake has banned me from speaking to his teacher about it..." Duffy rolled her eyes.

“He hasn’t banned me!” Charlie smiled.

"Aren't you privledged?!"

Charlie winked, teasing.

"I just wish he'd talk to me but at least he's talking to you." She sighed.

“Team effort,” Charlie smiled.

Things seemed to settle down for the rest of the game until the final whistle blew and a scuffle seemed to break out. It was difficult to see what had kicked it off from where Duffy and Charlie stood across the field but it escalated rapidly.

Charlie gave Paul to Duffy and walked over, to find Jake and another boy fighting and the teacher trying to break it up.

Duffy attempted to follow, stumbling repeatedly.

“Jake, its not worth it,” Charlie tried to get Jake off the floor.

"Go away!" Jake screamed at Charlie.

Charlie lifted him up as Jake swung his arm and hit his nose. Charlie turned to the teacher, “This has been going on long enough.”

"He started it!" The boy on the floor pointed at Jake.

“Not sure that is entirely true!” Charlie commented. 

The teacher suggested both boys and parents come inside.

Duffy left Paul with one of the other mums whilst they went inside.

Sitting down with the teacher, Charlie began to explain the bullying that had been taking place.

"We've spoken about this before." Duffy added.

The teacher listened carefully and made notes.

"That boy is badly brought up!" The other boy's mum remarked about Jake.

"How dare you!" Duffy retorted angrily.

“I don’t think personal comments about parenting are helpful,” The teacher interjected, turning to the other boy. “Is this true? Have you been picking on Jake?”

"He just flipped out." The lad shrugged.

“Would you not ‘flip out’ after months of being called a loser and having your family ridiculed?”

"All I said was that it looked like his mum had found him a new dad afterall." The lad muttered.

“Is that anything to do with you?” The teacher asked pointedly.

"No sir." He mumbled.

“There is going to be consequences of your actions and I will be keeping a very close eye on you.” He explained to the other boy.

"Urgh!" He harrumphed.

"Is that it?! My son was assaulted!" The lad's mum gasped.

“This has been brought to my attention a number of times over the past few months, I’ve given him the benefit of the doubt but today is the final straw.”

"Just coz his dad is dead and his mum is slagging around with numerous men..!"

Duffy tensed up. How dare she?!

“Now that’s not necessary. It’s no wonder you son has been tormenting him.” The teacher replied calmly.

"I just want to go home." Jake mumbled.

“First, I think you deserve an apology.” The teacher turned to the other boy.

"Sorry." The lad mumbled reluctantly.

“You can take Jake home now, I’ll call you later, but I’d like to speak to you both a little more.” The teacher asked the other parent and child to stay behind.

"OK." Duffy smiled politely. "Come on Jake, let's go find Paul and head home."

Jake stood up and head down walked to the door. Duffy followed first, with Charlie behind.

Duffy quickly thanked the other mum for looking after Paul before they headed back to the car.

As he strapped Paul in, Charlie noticed Jake had tears rolling down his face. He squeezed his shoulder.

Jake turned away, he didn't want anyone to see him crying.

Charlie got into the front and motioned to Duffy to look at Jake.

Her heart broke seeing her son so upset. "Jake..?"

“I’m okay,” Jake wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

The tears kept coming, despite him trying to wipe them away.

Duffy silently got out of the car and moved to sit in the middle of the back seat, her arms wrapped around Jake.

“Shall I take us home?” Charlie asked from the front.

Duffy nodded.

Charlie pulled away, as Jake silently cried in his mother’s arms.

"Its ok, its OK." Duffy soothed softly.

Jake clung on tightly to Duffy as she brushed his hair with her hand.

They stayed that way the whole ride home.

When they got back, Charlie unclipped Paul from his seat and carried him inside.

"Why couldn't you tell me they were still picking on you?" Duffy asked Jake softly.

“I was scared it might get worse...” He whispered.

"Oh sweetheart! I could have done something about it."

“They are so mean about you, they don’t understand...”

"What do they say?"

“I can’t...”

"Jake, come on, it can't be that bad..."

“Mum, I can’t... They're just mean about Dad and Ryan and Charlie...”

"Ah, I see..." She sighed. "So much for my private life being private..!"

“They’re wrong, they don’t know...”

"They don't know what?"

“That Ryan wasn’t very nice and that Charlie is lovely and that you love him and we love him and he’s made things happy again.”

"They're just repeating what their parents have told them that I'm a flighty harlot who can't hang onto a man for more than five minutes and they think I'll be after their husbands next!"

“What’s a flighty harlot?” Jake looked confused.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled.

“Why would you want their husbands? Charlie’s the best!” Jake grinned.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear you think that."

“I’m right though, aren’t I?”

"Yes. He's a wonderful man and we're lucky to have him in our lives."

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow, everyone’s going to laugh at me.”

"I'm sure they won't." She attempted to reassure.

“You said that before...” Jake said quietly.

"Your teacher will be keeping an eye on things."

Jake seemed to feel slightly happier and gave his mum another hug.

"Let's go inside shall we? Get you out of that mucky kit!"

Jake nodded and climbed out of the car.

They headed back inside and Duffy sighed as she sat down on the sofa having sent Jake upstairs to get changed. It had been quite an afternoon!

Charlie had already made her a cup of tea and brought it through to the lounge.

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

He sat down next to her and opened his arms to her.

She sighed as she flopped her head on his chest.

“Talk to me,” He said softly.

"Why won't he tell me what's going on? Why do I have to practically drag it out of him?"

Charlie played with her hair gently, “He doesn’t want to upset you, those boys were being pretty cruel about you.”

"Its not like I haven't heard it being whispered in the playground by the other mums." She sighed.

He kissed her head, “It'll be different now.”

"I hope so. I hate seeing him so miserable."

“He’ll be okay...”

She sighed.

“He’s got a great right hook if nothing else,” Charlie smiled, rubbing his nose.

"Yeh, sorry about that." She winced.

“It’s okay.” He leaned forward and gave her an Eskimo kiss with his nose.

She giggled.

He passed her the tea from the table.

"Things were supposed to get easier." She sighed, taking a sip of the tea.

Charlie put his hand on her thigh, “It will, just needs a bit more time.”

"They've been through so much upheaval in the last few years." Duffy sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

He put her cup down and pulled her into him. “No more upheaval.”

"I hope not. I'm not sure we can take much more."

“I know...” His hand ran over her back.

"I think word has gotten out around the playground about Paul calling you dad."

“It’s no one else’s business!”

"You've not spent much time in a school playground have you?"

He shook his head, “It makes me so angry.”

"They're just copying what they hear their parents say."

“It’s the parents I’m angry at! Don’t they have better things to be thinking about?"

"Apparently not it seems."

“There must be some nice ones surely?”

"I never used to do the school run much after I went back to work. I guess that marked me out as an outsider." She reasoned with a shrug.

“It’s their loss, you’re a great friend to have!” He smiled.

"You're biased!" She blushed.

“I’m not,” He rolled his eyes. “I know these things!”

"Ah yes, the world according to Charlie Fairhead..!" She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her, pretending to look frustrated.

"Aww, poor boy..!" She continued to tease.

“I think I deserve a kiss!” He winked.

"Do you now..?"

“Yup!” He smirked.

She slowly moved towards him, hovering millimetres from him.

He looked at her in anticipation.

She grinned wickedly, teasing him a little longer.

Charlie’s pupils were dilated, he reached forward as if to touch her.

She finally pressed her lips gently against his.

“Mmm” He breathed as he kissed her back. “You’re such a tease Duffy!”

She giggled against his lips.

He held her hips, kissing her again.

She melted into his touch.

“It’s all going to be okay,” He whispered, distracting her with kisses.

He was terribly good at distracting her and he was so easily distracted by her.

Jake returned downstairs and crept awkwardly past the lounge door.

Charlie heard some movement in the hallway and pulled away from Duffy.

A confused look crossed Duffy's face.

'Jake,' Charlie mouthed, tilting his head towards the hall.

Duffy turned. "Ah much better! Would you like something to eat?" She asked brightly.

Jake nodded.

She extracted herself from Charlie's arms and slowly made her way through to the kitchen.

Jake sat at the table, now clean and a little more upbeat.

"What would you like to eat?" His mum asked him kindly.

“Sausages, beans and chips?” Jake smiled at her.

"Sounds like you've worked up quite the appetite!" She chuckled softly as she moved to make the meal he'd requested.

“Sooo hungry!” Jake announced.

"I'm cooking as quickly as I can!" Duffy laughed.

“I nearly scored that goal, didn’t I?”

"You did. You're getting better every time I watch you play." She smiled.

“I really tried Mum and the new boots Charlie gave me, really help!” Jake smiled.

"That's brilliant." She smiled.

Charlie walked in just at that moment.

Jake smiled shyly at him.

"What's Paul up to?" Duffy asked.

“I’ll go and see,” Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly at him.

Charlie found Paul asleep in his room, his arms wrapped around his oversized teddy bear.

"I just hope he still sleeps tonight!" Duffy remarked when Charlie returned downstairs and informed her what Paul was doing.

“Do you want me to wake him up?” Charlie asked her.

"No! That'd be even worse!"

Charlie ruffled Jake’s hair, “How are you doing kiddo?” He asked, sitting down.

"I'm alright." Jake replied, smoothing his hair back down.

“Don’t let those boys bring you down!”

Jake nodded sadly.

“What’s for tea?” Charlie grinned, knowing it was Jake’s favourite.

"Sausage, chips and beans. You want some?" Jake grinned.

“If I’m allowed...” Charlie teased, looking over at Duffy.

"There's plenty." She smiled in reply.

Charlie grinned, “In for a treat, aren’t we Jakey?!”

"Yeh!"

Charlie stood up and walked over to Duffy, “Can I help?”

"You can grab some plates."

Charlie did as she said and laid the table.

A few minutes later she dished up the food and sat down.

Duffy sat down next to Jake and Charlie sat on the other side of her.

Jake set about his meal with gusto.

“Just what you needed that hey Jake?” Charlie smiled, tucking in to his own.

"Yeh!" Jake replied through a mouthful of food.

“Me too!” Charlie laughed.

"Thanks mum!" Jake grinned.

“Thank you,” Charlie smiled at her.

"Its not exactly haute cuisine..!" She giggled.

“We don’t need that posh stuff, do we Jake?” Charlie laughed.

Jake shook his head as he scooped up another forkful.

'He’s okay,' Charlie mouthed at Duffy.

Duffy smiled, making her start on her meal.

It didn’t take long for Jake and Charlie to finish.

"No wonder we never have any food in the house!" She gasped, giggling.

“You do make the best food mum!” Jake complimented her.

Duffy blushed, smiling.

“Can I go play now?” Jake asked.

"Sure. Peter will be home soon."

“Thanks mum,” Jake gave her an unexpected hug and left the kitchen.

"Well he's perked up!" She smiled.

Charlie squeezed her leg under the table and smiled at her.

Duffy looked up as she heard banging upstairs. "He's gunna wake Paul up..!"

Charlie grimaced, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Moments later Paul let out a yell.

“There you go!” Charlie smirked.

"I best go get him. Can you dish him up some of the food?"

“Course I can,” Charlie smiled at her, standing up too.

"Thanks." She smiled, heading up the stairs.

Charlie had put some of the food on a little plate and done some of the washing up by the time Duffy returned.

Paul came running in ahead of her and clambered up into a chair. "Yum, yum!" He grinned.

“Hey buddy, you hungry after your nap?” Charlie chatted to him.

"Yeh!" Paul grinned.

"I swear I taught the boys not to talk with their mouths full!" Duffy sighed.

“My fault for asking questions to hungry boys!” Charlie replied.

Paul giggled.

Charlie held out his hand to Duffy. She laced her fingers through his, smiling softly.

He moved to stand next to her against the counter, his fingertips brushing her palm. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He turned to kiss her forehead gently.

Paul pulled a face at them and giggled.

“Don’t you start, your brothers are already bad enough!” Charlie laughed, wrapping his arm around Duffy’s shoulders.

Paul continued to giggle as he ate his tea.

“What are you giggling at little man?” Charlie asked.

"You like mummy!" Paul grinned.

Charlie laughed, “Oh yes, I do!”

Duffy blushed a deep shade of scarlet, smiling softly at him.

Charlie giggled, “You've gone pink!” He grinned, tickling her side gently.

"No I haven't!" She protested, giggling and wriggling.

“You so have, it’s cute!” Charlie whispered.

"Cute?!" She giggled.

Charlie nodded, slipping his hand discretely under her t shirt and touching her back.

Paul was too busy shovelling the food into his mouth to notice what the adults were up to.

Charlie looked at Duffy and tried to catch her eye.

She looked up at him through her lashes.

Charlie hoped to convey his feelings for her, as his hand moved over her back.

She rested her head back on his shoulder.

Charlie made her shiver by running his hand up her spine.

"Finished!" Paul declared as he placed the final forkful in his mouth.

“Well done buddy.” Charlie stepped forward to take the plate from Paul. He had food all over him, so Charlie wiped his face.

Paul wriggled trying to get away from the cloth. "Urgh!" He grumbled.

“You’ve got beans all over you mate!” Charlie laughed.

Paul giggled loudly.

When he had finished, Charlie lifted Paul up and spun him around, causing him to giggle even more.

"Careful! He's just eaten!" Duffy gasped.

Charlie stopped spinning Paul around and smirked at Duffy.

"I not be sick!" Paul grinned.

“Don’t worry, I won’t spin any more.” Charlie reassured her.

"I like spinning!" Paul whined.

“Later!”

Paul pouted as Charlie put him down on the floor.

Charlie ruffled Paul's hair, “Got to listen to mummy mate!”

Paul frowned and nodded before running off back to his bedroom.

Charlie stepped towards Duffy, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I wasn’t going to keep spinning you know.”

"You must think I'm such a fuss bum."

“You have a nice bum,” Charlie grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Cheeky!" She giggled.

“I know it’s only because you care... your boys I mean, they’re the most important things, I get it.”

"They're not the only important things to me." She smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Charlie questioned, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Yeh." She grinned mischievously.

“What other things are important...?” He went closer, as if he would kiss her, but he didn’t.

"I wonder..." She teased.

“Aren’t you going to tell me?” He leant in closer to her.

"You're important to me." She whispered.

“Sorry, I couldn’t quite hear that?” He teased, rubbing his nose against hers.

"You're important to me." She repeated, slightly louder, her eyes twinkling.

“Me? Oh I’m nothing special me.” He finally kissed her lightly.

"You are to me."

Charlie pulled back, “That’s good to hear.”

She smiled and kissed him.

“And you, well...” He started, suddenly embarrassed.

She looked at him pointedly, encouraging him to continue quickly or regret it.

“You’re the kindest, most loving person I’ve met...” He stalled, before settling on, “The boys and I are lucky to have you.” She noticed his eyes were glistening as he spoke.

"You're going to make me cry..." She blushed.

He nodded, his own eyes full. Brushing her hair from her face, he whispered, “You know I’d do anything to make you happy.”

"You don't have to do anything except be here."

“I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured her.

"Good!"

“Duffy... I’ve been thinking and...”

Her eyes widened slightly, nervous as to what Charlie was going to say.

“Hey, you don’t need to be scared.” He rubbed her arm.

"O-ok."

“I just want to prove that I’m committed to you and the boys...”

"Charlie..?"

“So I was thinking that we could...”

She chewed at her lip, staying quiet allowing him to continue.

“I mean, I could get us a bigger place. So the boys could have their own rooms, we could all have a bit more space....” He was rambling now.

"For a terrifying moment there I thought you were about to propose!" She giggled awkwardly.

He looked surprised at her comment and giggled too. “I mean, I...”

"Could you imagine.?!" She laughed, pulling a face.

His face became serious, in truth, he could imagine being her husband.

"Its not an institution I wish to go rushing into again any time soon!"

“No, I don’t want that now either and I don’t want anything to feel rushed. I just know if I ever did again, it would be with you.”

"Neither of us has the best track record in that respect..."

Charlie changed the subject, “What do you think then, about us getting a bigger place?”

"It would make it easier to move around. And Louis could come stay with us for the holidays."

“Are you happy for me to look into it? It’s just an idea, there’s no pressure.”

"Its your house Charlie..."

“I was hoping it might be our house...”

She smiled softly. "I'd like that too."

He pulled her into him and kissed her softly, “I want us to make new memories together Duffy, in a new place.”

"Only if you let me contribute towards it too."

“I don’t want to make things difficult for you...”

"The money Ryan gave me back is still sat in the bank."

He ran his hands over her arms and down her sides, distracting her. “I thought you wanted that for the boys' future?”

"Putting a proper roof over their heads is the most important thing right now."

Charlie nodded, “Keep some of that money though, it’s important,” He whispered. “I can help.”

"We do this together or not at all." She insisted.

“I’m only trying to help, I love you.”

"I know but it's important to me that I contribute."

“Okay,” He agreed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on hers.

"I know it seems like I'm being purposely difficult but it's only because my independence is important to me." She explained.

“I know, I just have to remember that... Because sometimes it feels like you’re pushing me away.”

"No, you just need to give me the space to stand on my own two feet now I can again. Well, almost..!" She giggled.

“Maybe we can separate the house into his and hers sections!?” He teased.

"Does that mean I get my own walk in wardrobe? I've always fancied one of those like they have in the movies..!" She replied playfully.

He laughed, “Oh absolutely! And I can have a man shed!”

"Oh I can just see you now, sat in there in a cardi and slippers fiddling about with random bits of wood!"

Charlie snorted, “I’m not that old! But you’re right... Whatever do you see in me!?”

"Oh I don't know... You have your charms..!" She smiled, stroking his cheek.

“I’m alright in bed..?” Charlie grinned mischievously.

"Just 'alright'? You do yourself a disservice!"

“Bloody amazing then!?” He pulled her bottom towards him and kissed her.

"Cocky sod!" She giggled against his lips.

“I must do something right, the whole neighbourhood hears you!” He teased, kissing her back hungrily.

She gasped as they parted. "So rude!" She giggled.

“You don’t complain at the time! Maybe we should add sound proofing to our list of prerequisites for the new house!?” He joked.

Duffy flushed a deep shade of scarlet at his suggestion.

“Sorry, I’m only teasing.” He felt that he’d taken it too far, now she was embarrassed.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

“You’re not bad, you’re sexy! I shouldn’t have said anything...”

"Well you're not exactly Mr Silent yourself..!" The mischievous glint was back in her eyes.

“Not with you anyway,” He winked.

The doorbell ringing interrupted any further conversation between them.

"That'll be Peter." Duffy smiled, heading to the door.

Charlie washed up Paul’s plate and began to wipe the kitchen surfaces down.

Peter had already eaten at his friend's house so headed straight upstairs to the room he shared with Jake.

Charlie had finished the kitchen by the time Duffy had come back, he wandered where she had been.

"I could have done that." She chided gently.

“I know, but you cooked so it’s equal then.” He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his back.

"OK. Peter had fun at Ben's house." She smiled.

Charlie turned around in her arms, her head now on his chest. “I’m glad - he deserves some fun.”

"Hopefully things are starting to settle down. Just need to get this thing with Jake sorted out now." She sighed.

Charlie ran his fingers through her hair. “I know.”

"They should warn you that having kids is bloody complicated!" She giggled softly.

Charlie smiled “And being in love can be too...” He smirked.

"You're right there!"

“Think we might be in need of some us time...”

"What did you have in mind?"

“I hadn’t got that far... Maybe a date night? A weekend away? It just gets so busy with the boys sometimes.”

"Who would look after the boys though?" Duffy fretted.

“I was thinking of asking Josh..?”

"Are you sure..? I mean with everything that's going on between him and Colette..."

“I thought it might be good for him? If you think it would be too much, I could ask someone else at work?”

"I just don't want him to feel he has to coz it's me." She sighed.

“I could talk to him?”

"Be gentle with him."

Charlie cupped her face, “Did you know that you are the sweetest woman I know? Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

She blushed. "He's been through so much recently. I don't want to make things worse."

“He will probably want to help you for the same reasons.”

"Hmm..."

He knew that she didn’t believe him or didn’t want to.

"Please don't make out like I'm a charity case to everyone you ask ok?"

“Duffy...”

"What?"

“I wouldn’t make out you're a charity case. If anything I’m the charity case, I desperately want to spend some quality time with you on my own!”

She couldn’t help but giggle at the look on his face.

“Are you laughing at me!?” He teased, reaching out his hand towards her.

"Maybe... Just a little..!"

“Rude!” He chuckled.

"You looked like a little boy angling for sweets!"

He laughed with her, “What can I say? You are just as irresistible!”

"I'm a mum of three boys - I'm not so easily swayed by that look..!" She giggled.

“I’ll have to work a bit harder then hey!”

"Oh this is going to be fun to watch!" She replied mischievously.

He resorted to the only way he knew how, stepping towards her, he began to kiss her neck by her ear.

"Mmm..! Not fair..!" She breathed in his ear.

“It’s working though isn’t it!?” He slowly kissed down the side of her neck.

"Maybe..!"

“Only maybe!?” He continued, reaching her collar bone.

She moaned softly rather than replying verbally.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He chuckled as he remained in that spot, his hand running over her breast.

Her body relaxed and melted under his touch.

“Think how much fun we’d have if we had an evening or weekend, just us.” He whispered, as his hand disappeared under her t shirt.

"Mmm..!" She sighed contentedly.

"Mum! Paul's peed on the floor!" Peter yelled down the stairs.

“Case in point?”

"Yeh. Back to reality..!" She sighed, straightening out her tshirt and heading upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Duffy asked Josh, still fretting as she and Charlie welcomed their friend into the house.

“It’s a pleasure,” Josh smiled. “Nice for me to be needed and will hopefully stop this one going on about you quite as much!” He motioned to Charlie.

"Charlie..!" Duffy rolled her eyes at him.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about!?” Charlie feigned innocence.

"Of course you don't."

“No idea at all!” Charlie grinned. 

Josh shook his head laughing.

"Any issues you must call ok?" Duffy insisted.

“I will, but we’ll be okay, I’m a paramedic remember, trained for all eventualities! When will you be back?”

"I've told them to be on their best behaviour." Duffy assured. "We'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

“Come on you,” Charlie encouraged Duffy.

"Any problems call me. I'll have my phone with me." Duffy continued as Charlie took hold of her arm and attempted to steer her out the door.

“Promise!” Josh reassured her. “Go have fun!” She still didn’t look very convinced.

"I'm just going to see them one last time..." Duffy pulled away towards the stairs.

Charlie let her go, turning to Josh as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"She does understand that I know how to look after kids right?" Josh sighed, shaking his head.

“She does, she’s just scared. She’s lost a lot recently and the boys are her world. Thanks for doing this mate, I really appreciate it, it’s so hard for us to get a minute together.”

"Then go enjoy yourselves. You've earned it."

“Will do and how are you mate?”

"Oh I'm alright." Josh shrugged.

“I know things haven’t been easy for you, we should get another beer in soon.”

"That sounds like a plan!" Josh smiled.

At that moment, Duffy reappeared at the top of the stairs. "Good job I went up, Paul couldn't find his favourite teddy. You'dve never gotten him to sleep without it."

Charlie smiled at her and held out his hand.

"OK, OK!" She harumphed.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he kissed her cheek gently, thanked Josh again and they left.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they got into the car.

“You’ll see!” He winked.

She pouted playfully at him.

Charlie drove for some time, until they were in the countryside. Duffy had been quiet for most the journey, although Charlie had tried to engage her in conversation.

She was trying not to fret about leaving the boys for the night.

He placed his hand on her thigh.

"What if something happens and Josh can't get hold of us..!" She worried as they travelled further into the countryside.

“Don’t worry, I’ve given him the number of the place.” Charlie explained, but she still seemed very anxious.

She turned to look out the window, her fingers absentmindedly poking at her injured shoulder.

"Still hurting?" He asked, his eyes focused on the road. 

"No. Its just..." She sighed as she ran her fingers across her collarbone, over the lump that had formed where the break had been. 

Charlie didn't have to look at her to know what she was fixating on. "Its not even that noticeable when you're dressed and even when you're not I couldn't care less. I'm just glad you're alive and in one piece." 

"Hmm..." Duffy didn't sound convinced but her attention was distracted as Charlie pulled up outside a small boutique hotel next to a huge water feature. He switched the ignition off.

Duffy's mouth fell open as she looked at the building in front of them.

“Do you think this will do?” He asked her, suddenly unsure of himself.

"How did you know?" She gasped.

“Know what?” He smiled, his hand reaching for hers.

"That I've always wanted to stay here."

“I didn’t, but I thought you’d like it. Let’s go check in.”

She grinned broadly at him.

Charlie got their bag out of the boot as she got out. He held her hand out to her.

She was still in awe as they walked into the hotel.

Their fingers were interlocked as he checked in and was given their key.

"This must have cost you a packet!" She gasped as they walked up the stairs to their room.

“I wanted to treat you...” He spoke softly.

"Its amazing!"

Charlie opened the door to their room, gesturing for her to enter it first.

If it was possible her eyes got even wider as she stepped inside.

Along with some ambitious towel sculptures, there were rose petals, champagne and chocolates. Charlie popped the bag by the door and closed it, before following her inside.

"This is... Wow!"

Charlie was equally as overwhelmed by the room, it was a lot more impressive than he’d imagined. He stood awkwardly by the door.

"I thought only newlyweds could get the keys to this room..!"

Charlie shrugged, “We can pretend?” He laughed.

She couldn't help but giggle.

He stepped towards her.

"Is this real?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, “It’s real!”

"I feel like a princess."

He laughed out loud, “My princess!”

Duffy giggled, blushing.

“What do you want to do? We could crack open this bubbly, or go for dinner or get room service or go for a swim?” He reeled off many options.

"Erm..." She couldn't decide.

They suddenly both felt a little nervous. Charlie sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

She followed him and sat down where he indicated.

“We don’t have to do anything, we can just relax.” He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled, flopping down onto the bed, pulling Charlie down beside her.

He reached for her hand, as they stared at the ceiling.

She entwined her fingers through his.

“Breakfast's included.” He smiled, unsure of what to say.

"Breakfast, champagne, flowers..! Very impressive." She smiled.

“Too much?” He rolled over to face her.

"No. It just took me a little by surprise."

He ran his finger over her cheek, “Thank you for agreeing to this.”

"Thanks for wanting to take me."

He kissed her gently, “Fancy a glass of champers?”

"Ooh yes please!" She giggled.

He sat up and got two glasses ready, the bottle let off a huge pop as he opened it.

Duffy squealed girlishly.

Charlie filled the glasses and passed her one.

"Cheers!" She giggled.

“Cheers!” He clinked her glass, before sitting down beside her again.

She grinned after swallowing a mouthful. "Ooh! This is the good stuff!"

Charlie had almost finished his in a few gulps, “It’s going down very nicely.”

"Oh yes!" Duffy chuckled before upending her glass, allowing the champagne to slide down her throat.

“More?” He giggled, the bubbles going to his head.

"Yes please!" She giggled.

He stood up and poured some more into both of their glasses. “Ooh look,” He’d spotted an old fashioned record player in the corner of the room and turned it on, some jazz started playing. “Fancy a dance?”

"I thought you didn't dance..!" She smirked.

“I do when I’ve had bubbles!” He reached for her hand.

"I best seize the chance then!" She took his hand, still giggling as he spun her around.

He held her waist with one hand, moving with her, almost in time to the music.

As they swayed around the room she snatched up the open bottle in her hand.

He laughed, as she swigged from the bottle before passing it to him.

Their giggles got louder as the bottle emptied.

The music became slower and Charlie put his arms around her waist, swaying slowly.

Duffy dropped the empty bottle to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes sparkled as he held her gaze. She pulled him closer for a searing kiss.

“Mmm,” He let out an involuntary moan, against her lips. “You taste like champagne.”

"Funny that!" She giggled.

He kissed her again, barely taking a breath.

The novelty of there being no interruptions wasn't lost on either of them.

Charlie pulled away, “We should take our time, we have no interruptions.” He verbalised their thoughts.

She pulled him back closer, craving the feel of him.

“Or not,” He giggled. He was struggling to slow down himself, his hands on her bum, pulling her into him.

"Slower later." She replied between kisses.

“Uhuh,” He agreed, kissing her longingly.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing herself flush against him.

He reached up and undid her hair, his fingers moving through it as he kissed her.

She sighed contentedly.

He moved his hands down and began to slowly unbutton her blouse, kissing her bare skin as it was revealed.

She attempted to steer them back towards the bed. Not an easy task in heels when the bed was behind her..!

Charlie stabilised her as she stumbled. They had reached the bed.

"Oops!" She giggled, falling back onto the bed and taking him with her.

He grinned, “Now where was I?” He resumed undressing her blouse, slipping it over her shoulders.

She moved his lips to her neck. "Right... There!"

He loved it when she took control and made it clear what she wanted. He kissed her neck, as her hand ran over her bra. “I love this bra,” he complimented as he sucked lightly on the spot she had requested.

She moaned softly.

His hand reached under her skirt.

Her legs parted, encouraging him higher.

Running his hand higher along her one thigh, he brushed over the spot between her legs and down the other thigh.

She shivered in anticipation, mewling keenly, desperate for his touch.

Charlie lay on his side resting on his one arm, watching her reactions intently. His hand crept back up her thigh.

Her breathing was heavy.

“You’re so wet,” Charlie commented, as his fingers ran over her.

She moaned, shifting herself against his fingers.

He leant down and whispered into her ear, “I’ve been looking forward to doing this all day.”

"Don't stop..!" She breathed.

“I won’t,” He giggled, nibbling her ear lobe.

"Mmm..! Yes!"

Charlie watched as her first orgasm hit. “Blimey, that was quick!” He grinned.

She sighed contentedly, a big grin on her face.

Charlie removed her skirt and knickers slowly and then turned his attention to her bra.

Her skin was flushed and her eyes hooded as she watched him.

Upon releasing her breasts, he ran his finger over them and sighed. “You’re beautiful... How did I get so lucky?”

"I'm the lucky one." She gasped as his fingertip brushed her nipple.

He put his fingers to her lips, where she kissed and sucked on them. Once they were wet, he circled and touched her nipple again. “How so?” He raised his eyebrows.

She moaned, distracted by his touch.

He was getting very warm watching her, so began to undo his shirt with one hand, his other tracing patterns over her breasts and nipples.

She giggled as she watched him fumble with one particular button.

He sighed exasperatedly and had to stop touching her in order to use both hands to free himself from his shirt.

She groaned, pouting at him.

“Sorry,” He whispered, throwing the shirt on the floor and returning both of his hands to her body again.

She giggled.

He made a trail with his hand all the way from her neck, down past her breasts, her tummy, her leg.

She ran her hands through his hair.

He moved his mouth inches from hers, the tension between them palpable.

"I love you." She whispered. Her eyes were wide, full of love and desire for him, but as always tinged with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. 

He kissed her tenderly, “I love you too sweetheart.”

There was a pause before she spoke again. "You're overdressed..!" She giggled.

There was a bulge in his trousers, that he had tried to disguise, whilst focusing on her. He nodded, laughing, “It appears I am.”

"You must be pretty warm in all those clothes..."

“Sweltering if I’m honest.” He removed his socks and began to unbuckle his belt.

Again his fingers fumbled, eliciting her giggles. The champagne had gone to both their heads.

“Any chance of a hand?” He huffed embarrassed by his inability to get undressed.

She pushed herself up to sitting, giggling as she found herself having similar issues with her coordination.

Between them, they managed to free him from his trousers.

"How strong was that champagne?" Duffy giggled, pulling Charlie down onto the bed with her once more.

“It’s gone to my head!” Charlie laughed, rolling on top of her.

"Mine too! Oof!" She snorted.

“Sorry, am I squashing you?” He brushed her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders so he wouldn't move back.

He kissed her, pulling on her bottom lip with his mouth.

She moved one of her hands away from his shoulder to grope his bum.

As their kisses heated up, he found his hips were gently thrusting forward against hers.

The movement elicited increasingly loud moans from Duffy.

He loved how turned on she was. He kissed her neck, whispering “At least you don’t need to worry about being quiet tonight love.”

"I'm not loud... Oh!"

He laughed.

"Its not my fault your bed squeaks!" She insisted between kisses.

“Err, I wasn’t referring to the bed.” He laughed, thrusting forward gently, his boxers creating a barrier between them.

She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and squeezed his bum.

He wiggled himself against her, he was rock hard.

"I can't fuck you with your pants on..!" She giggled.

“I was hoping you might realise that,” He winked, helping her to remove his boxers.

Once he was free she ran her fingers over him. "Much better." She purred.

He groaned as she touched him.

She curled her fingers around him and slowly slid her hand up and down.

He reached forward to kiss her longingly.

She nudged his shoulder til he rolled onto his back.

He held her as he rolled, not wanting to break their contact.

She giggled as she landed on top of him, wriggling as she tried to straddle over him.

“Duffy? Kiss me,” He urged.

She lent forwards and did as he asked, feeling her fingers wind in her hair.

He kissed her passionately, moaning against her lips.

She rubbed herself against him as they kissed, moaning.

He attempted to position himself to enter her.

After some fumbling and swearing they achieved their aim.

“Fuck!” He sighed, finally inside her.

"I blame the champagne!" She giggled.

“Agreed,” He grinned, thrusting upwards firmly.

"Ooh, mmm..!" She moaned, letting him roll her over again.

Once above her, he began to move quickly and forcefully.

"Oh yes!" She gasped.

“I want to make you come again,” He moaned, moving quicker and deeper. Their love making was often gentle and slow but tonight, whether it was the champagne or the time alone, it was taking on an almost frenzied element.

She moved one of his hands to her breast.

He cupped it in his hand, “Is this what you want?”

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded encouragingly, pressing against his hand.

He held first one breast and then the other, squeezing and then rubbing his palm against her nipple.

She moaned softly, tightening her legs around his waist.

He reached down to kiss her gently, “Do you want me to go slower?” He asked, genuinely caring about her response.

"No!" She replied, an urgency in her tone.

He took that as permission to continue to thrust as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh shit!" She moaned loudly.

“That’s it,” He encouraged her, grasping her breast firmly.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, their kisses feverish.

“I’m close,” He panted, trying to hold himself back.

She pushed his head down her neck and chest.

He wasn’t sure what she wanted, but kissed down her neck, before flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh yes!" She moaned loudly.

Reaching between them, he touched her most sensitive spot.

"Oh fuck! Charlie!"

“Let yourself go,” He encouraged her.

She didn't need much further encouragement.

He felt as she clenched and then around him, reaching her peak. He kissed her forehead and then shuddered.

"Charlie..!" She panted.

“I love you,” He kissed her and held her for a few moments, before unable to pause any longer, resumed his motions.

She shifted them once more so she was again on top and taking the lead.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” He commented, watching her above him.

"I know you do..!" She giggled mischievously, leaning over him as she began to move herself up and down.

“Oh god, that giggle!” He groaned, watching as her body moved over him.

The feeling of his fingers digging into her hips spurred her on.

Charlie’s eyes roamed over her figure, taking in the curve of her hips and breasts, catching her gaze. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He groaned again, trying desperately to refrain from the inevitable.

Her skin flushed as she noticed his gaze.

He spread his fingers and ran them over her. “Duffy...” He warned, as she moved in circles around him.

"You know you want to..!" She purred.

“I can’t...” He moaned as he came hard, grabbing her hips.

"Bloody hell..!" She smirked, giggling.

“Sorry, couldn’t hold on anymore.” He murmured, kissing her hand.

"Its ok, could have been worse, you could have had your cock down my throat..!" She giggled.

He smirked, “You’re so naughty!”

"Then I might have choked!"

He shook his head. “Wouldn’t want that!”

"No, don't fancy spending the night at work."

He ran his hands down her arms. “Thank you.”

"For having sex with you?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

“No!” He laughed, rolling his eyes. “But that was great as well. For coming here with me tonight. I just wanted some time for us.”

"I'm sorry, my boys can be a bit full on at times."

“Don’t ever apologise, I love them and I love that you are a brilliant mother to them. I just like reminding you of some of the other bits of you.” He winked.

She blushed.

He helped her move next to him and she lay her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her for a few moments in silence.

She snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly.

“What do you want to do this evening lovely?”

"Room service in bed?" She suggested mischievously.

“Perfect,” He rolled over and passed her the menu. “Your choice,” He grinned, he loved her mischievous sense of fun at times like this.

"Ooh..!" She giggled, running her finger down the list.

“Anything you fancy?”

"Hmm... I've worked up quite an appetite..!"

He laughed, “Have anything you want, but get two, I’m starving!”

"Would pizza and chips be really naughty?"

“I was hoping you might spot that,” He grinned. “We’ve done some exercise, why not!?”

"Ok, you've tempted me..!" She smirked.

“Anything else to drink?” He raised his eyebrows.

"How plastered are you trying to get me?!" She giggled.

“Cup of tea?” He smiled.

She continued to giggle as he reached over to call room service.

He didn’t take his eyes off her as he called down to reception.

She winked at him as she stretched out on the bed.

He reached out to touch her, as he ordered the food.

She tried to smother the moan his actions elicited but she couldn't help herself.

His eyes widened, worried that the person could hear on the other end of the phone. It didn’t stop him though.

Seeing the blush creeping up Charlie's cheeks Duffy purposefully increased the volume of her moans.

He shook his head, placing a finger to her lips. “Sorry could you repeat that?” He said on the phone.

She licked his finger, sucking it into her mouth.

Charlie just about managed to finish the phone call. “You are one naughty woman!” He smirked.

"Me?!" She giggled, her eyes wide and innocent.

“It’s not my fault if the room service order is completely wrong!”

"Your concentration is terrible."

“How am I supposed to concentrate when you are doing that!?”

She giggled mischievously.

“I think you might need to put some clothes on.”

"Why?" She pouted playfully.

“Because I’m not sure I can be trusted around you and the room service is on its way.”

"But I'm comfortable..!"

Charlie exhaled loudly, “Okay.” He pulled the sheet up to his waist, as she lay on top of it next to him, stretched out.

She sighed contentedly, her eyes closed as she lightly brushed her fingers over her skin.

He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was.

He was still staring at her when there was a knock on the door.

He leapt up and wrapped himself in a hotel robe, opening the door slightly.

"Is that our dinner?" Duffy purred. "I'm famished!" She giggled.

Charlie was worried the room service man would see Duffy laying naked on the bed. “I’ll take it from here,” Charlie told him quickly, barely opening the door.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked, pushing herself up from the bed.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it,” Charlie urged.

Losely wrapping the sheet around herself she wandered over to the door. "Hi." She smiled at the guy delivering their meal. "This all looks delicious!" She giggled.

The guy looked her up and down, clearly enjoying the fact the sheet was practically see through. “Enjoy!” He said, laughing to himself. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Duffy couldn't help but giggle at the scowl on Charlie's face as he shut the door more firmly than was necessary.

“Did you see him checking you out!?” He remarked, annoyed.

"Really? I'm practically old enough to be his mum!"

Charlie huffed, age hasn’t seemed to bother the man. “Sorry, I just want you all to myself...”

"Aww, is poor ickle Charlie jealous..?" She teased, tweeking his cheek.

He pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he was being ridiculous. “Let’s eat.” He suggested.

"Ooh, you are grumpy!"

“I don’t mean to be, I’m sorry,” He apologised again, offering her a chip with his hand.

She lent closer to take the chip between her teeth, nibbling her way along it to his fingertips.

He smiled at her, as she kissed his fingers.

"Shall we get back into bed so you can feed me the rest of my dinner?"

“I’d like that,” He held her hand as he lead her back to the bed.

"So would I, I've worked up a hell of an appetite this evening..!"

Arranging the items on the covers, he sat up, resting his head against the headboard.

"Did we really order fried chicken?" She asked, looking at the various items on the bed.

“I tried to order pizza and fries. What’s in that box?” He asked her.

"I'm not entirely sure..." She giggled, holding the open box out towards him.

“Not pizza by the looks of things, shall I try again?” He scratched his head, looking genuinely annoyed with himself.

"I think that box might be pizza." She pointed to the final unopened box. "I hope you're hungry coz there's quite a lot to get through!"

“I don’t think I ordered all of this did I?”

"Apparently so but we can always get that charming guy back to double check..!"

“Charming guy!?” He raised his eyebrows.

She burst out laughing.

Charlie focused on eating some of the food.

“I know I’m an old man, I don’t know why you’re with me, not when charming young chaps like that are around“ He thought out loud.

"Oh Charlie! I'm with you because I love you! Even though you are a silly, jealous idiot at times!"

“This old man loves you though...” He smiled.

"And for that I'm eternally happy."

“I’ve found the pizza,” He remarked, passing her a slice.

She looked at it expectantly. "I thought you were going to feed me my dinner..?" She smirked.

He held it to her mouth, “Sure.”

She bit off a mouthful, licking her lips. "Mmm..!"

He ate some himself, before feeding her again.

She lent back on her elbows, her hair loose and flowing down her back. "Naughty but oh so delicious!" She remarked, referring to the food.

“It really is,” He gave her another chip.

"I'm really going to have to work hard after all of this!"

He paused for a moment, “You’re allowed to eat.” He whispered.

"There's a difference between eating and pigging out!" She retorted.

“You’ve only had one slice and some chips...”

"You planning to eat all the rest of that by yourself are you?"

He shook his head, he was suddenly not very hungry.

She sighed. Things suddenly felt very awkward.

He pushed the food away and reached for her.

"I killed the mood didn't I?" She whispered sadly.

He kissed her head tenderly. “I think it was me..."

"I didn't mean to make things awkward."

“Me neither, I love you.”

"Shall we get back to eating our dinner? Soak up some of that champagne in our stomachs?"

Charlie nodded and they both resumed eating in silence.

Things were still awkward until they both reached for the same piece of food, their fingers brushing.

He held her hand momentarily, smiling.

Duffy blushed and giggled, looking at Charlie through her lashes.

Charlie giggled too. “What are we like!?”

"We're such idiots aren't we?"

“I think it’s because I like you so much, I do stupid things...” He whispered.

"Just remember that I'm here with you, no-one else."

His heart skipped, “It’s still hard to believe that you’d want to be with me.”

"Why?"

“You’re beautiful, you’re young, there’s a lot of men who’d want to be with you.”

"Young-er than you maybe but not young!" She giggled.

“You know what I mean, I’m grateful that’s all.”

"I've not had a man be grateful to date me before. Let's just both be happy that we're here and enjoy ourselves?"

“Sounds good to me,” He winked. He had finished some of the food and placed it onto the bedside table, reaching for her to come and cuddle.

She snuggled into him, munching on a slice of pizza.

He wrapped his arms around her, “This is bliss.”

"I keep expecting to hear one of the boys yelling for my attention..." She chuckled.

“Peace and quiet for sure,” He grinned.

"Its strangely wonderful."

“Please can we do this every so often?”

"A night in a fancy hotel? I'm not going to say no to that!"

“It’s a plan then. Isn’t it great to not have to worry about interruptions?”

"Its certainly novel." She giggled.

“It’s hard sometimes isn’t it..?”

"Juggling everything?"

“Yeah, it’s so difficult to juggle it all sometimes, you do an amazing job!” He kissed her forehead again.

"I try my best." She took a bite of the chicken. "This is yummy."

Charlie stroked her hair, as he watched her eat.

"How did they manage to get chichen from pizza and chips?" She chuckled.

“I’m not sure I was that clear on the phone, I was a little distracted!” He grinned.

"So you're saying it's my fault we got chicken and whatever the hell that is in the other box..?" She giggled.

“Yup, you’re totally to blame!” He laughed.

She picked up the mystery box once more. "Seriously, what even is that?!"

“I think it might be Greek?”

"Next time I order the food OK?" She chuckled, giving the box a sniff. "It doesn't smell terrible..."

“It looks like some kind of kebab?”

"It looks like something I would've found rotting in your fridge back in the eighties!"

“Mean... But true!” He smirked.

"How you didn't die of food poisoning is an eternal mystery!"

“Strong stomach!” He laughed.

"Clearly!" She giggled. "Well I'll leave that for you then..!"

“I think I’ll pass!”

"Coward!" She teased, giggling.

“You got me!” He joked.

"You sure I can't tempt you..?" She teased, waving the box under his nose, cackling mischievously.

“Absolutely not!”

"Yeh, probably for the best." She wrinkled her nose, slipping out the bed to place it on the desk across the room.

Charlie couldn’t keep his eyes off her, as she moved naked across the room. “What a view!” He complimented her.

"Well all the extracurricular exercise we've been doing lately seems to be paying off!" She giggled.

“Oh it certainly does!” His eyes were wide.

"Gotta fight off impending middle age one way or another!" She grinned as she wandered back over to the bed.

“Gorgeous!” He reached out for her.

"I'm glad you think so as yours is the only opinion that matters to me." She smiled, snuggling into him.

“That’s so good to hear!”

"Your opinion has always mattered a lot to me."

“It has?”

"Of course."

“Well I’ve always had a high opinion of you,” he smiled, running his hand down her arm.

"Is that so..? You surprise me given the number of 'Duffy you're being an idiot...' conversations we've had over the years..!" She smirked.

“I just worried you would get hurt...”

"Coz you were jealous..?"

“No...” He responded, a little too quickly.

"You were!" She teased, taking delight in his obvious discomfort.

“I wasn’t, I just cared about you!” He protested.

"Go on, admit it, you were also just a teensy bit jealous..?"

“Nope, I wasn’t!” He crossed his arms.

"Were!" She retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

“How was I?”

"You never liked any man I was involved with and didn't exactly hide your sulking."

“I just wanted to be that man...” He whispered.

"The one that got to take me home?"

He nodded, “The one who could hold your hand, sleep in your bed, who could hold you if you were sad, who you told secrets to.”

"You did all those things anyway... You know more about me than any man who's ever been in my life."

“Really?”

"You know the real me yet somehow still love me." She whispered.

“With all my heart. Did you not show the other ones, the real you?”

She shook her head softly.

“Thank you for letting me in.” He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"It happened without me realising it."

“Can I kiss you?”

"I'd like that." She smiled.

He moved closer to her and kissed her tenderly.

"I like when you do that." She whispered as they parted.

“Do what?” He asked, before kissing her again.

"This." She kissed him again.

“No one has ever kissed me like you do.” He sighed.

"I take it that's a good thing..?"

“Yes!”

She grinned and kissed him again, firmer this time.

“You’re insatiable!” He grinned, kissing her back.

"You don't seem to be objecting..."

Charlie ran his fingers through her hair before caressing the nape of her neck with his fingertips.

"Mmm..."

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, “I can’t get enough of you.” He started nibbling her ear lobe.

She stretched out. "I'm all yours." She purred.

He began to kiss down the inner part of the arm that was closest to him, all the way to the wrist.

She shivered, goosebumps forming on her skin.

When he reached her fingertips, he tenderly sucked them, maintaining eye contact with her.

She watched him intensely, curious to see what he was going to do next.

“Close your eyes,” He urged, standing up from the bed.

She shot him a confused look.

“I just want to try something... Trust me.”

"Ok... So long as you don't just run away the second I close my eyes..!" She giggled.

“Promise I’m not going anywhere.” 

He moved the ice bucket to the bedside table and sat down back on the bed next to her.

Duffy's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed as she tried to work out what he was up to.

He retrieved an ice cube and lay down right next to her. 

“This might be a little cold.” He whispered, before placing the ice cube on her chest.

She let out a little yelp at the sensation but quickly relaxed.

Charlie traced the ice cube over her nipples as he kissed her neck.

She gasped and moaned as he replaced the ice cube with his mouth.

He smiled at her reaction to the change in temperature and sensation.

"Feels so good..." She mumbled, her eyes still closed as she lay stretched out across the bed.

He switched to a new ice cube before moving it lower, over her stomach and thighs.

She moaned softly, her body feeling like a pool of jelly under his ministrations.

Popping the ice cube in his mouth, he went down on her.

"Fucking hell!" She hadn't expected him to do that!

He alternated between running the ice cube over her and his tongue.

"Oh shit!" She moaned, her whole body trembling.

He reached for her hand, giving her something to hold on to.

She clutched it tightly as she rode wave after wave.

Charlie moved to kiss her inner thighs, letting her catch her breath.

"That was... Amazing..!" She panted.

He laughed at her reaction. “It certainly was!”

She held her arms out towards him. "Cuddles?"

“Of course!” He loved how she always wanted cuddles afterwards, the act of making love seemed to make her feel vulnerable. Charlie crawled back up the bed and lay down with her, wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled the sheet around them, feeling a little cold. She snuggled her head against his chest.

He kissed her head, resting his chin on it. “I love you sweetheart, so much.”

"Oh I almost forgot..! There's a letter waiting for you on your desk at work." She grinned.

Charlie pulled away slightly, “What does it say?” He asked tentatively.

"Well, I had my occupational therapy appointment this afternoon and whilst I was waiting I heard that there's a G grade post going down in A+E so I took a punt and applied for it..!" She smiled.

“Really?” He confirmed excitedly.

"My shoulder has recovered sufficiently for me to begin a phased return to work but first I need a job..."

“I’ll find you a job!” He kissed her, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"Well I did consider not telling you and just turning up for the interview but then I realised that all the applications get sent to you anyway..!" She giggled.

He grinned, “It would be great to have you back.”

"Well I just better hope I get an interview and impress the panel."

“We’d be lucky to have you - you’re seriously overqualified. Do you think I need to declare that I spend most of the weekend in bed with the candidate?”

"Depends if it'll help or hinder my chances..!" She teased, giggling.

“Definitely help!” He pulled her into him again.

"Well declare away then..!"

“I’m not sure the panel would agree though...” He smirked.

"File it under 'other relevant skills'..?" She laughed.

“Perhaps one for us to know and them to find out?”

"Yeh, probably best..." She smiled, yawning.

“Time for a nap?” He suggested, making himself more comfortable.

"I like that idea." Duffy smiled, snuggling into him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deviates slightly from details established in the previous chapter. Mainly this chapter operates on the assumption that Duffy didn't tell Charlie in advance about the job interview.

Duffy took one last look in her compact mirror as she stood outside the boardroom. Out the corner of her eye she could see through the small window in the door to where the panel was sat. There was Charlie and Harry of course plus two others that she didn't recognise.

Putting the mirror away she shook herself. She shouldn't be this nervous! It wasn't like it was the first job interview she'd gone to in her career.

Harry stood up and walked over to the door to welcome the next candidate.

Duffy smiled as Harry opened the door.

“You’re next,” He announced. “All set?”

"I think so." Duffy replied, straightening her back and following Harry into the room.

Charlie was looking down at the paperwork in front of him about the previous candidate.

Duffy took her seat and waited for him to look up, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

The first thing Charlie noticed was the candidate's legs, she was wearing heels and tights, his gaze ran up her body.

Clearing her throat softly Duffy recrossed her legs slowly.

As Charlie’s gaze moved higher, he almost choked when he recognised her face.

The smirk remained as she glared at him.

Charlie sat up straighter in his chair, a lot more interested in this interview than the other ones. 

“So...” Harry began. “What brings you back to us today?”

"A change in my circumstances means that I have decided to stay in Holby and I have enjoyed working in this hospital for large portions of my career." Duffy smiled.

Charlie’s eyes widened as he heard her speak, he adjusted his collar. 

Harry smiled at her, before another interviewer asked the next question. “Can you give us a brief run down of your career experiences so far?”

"I have approaching twenty years nursing experience. I first gained the G grade position approximately thirteen years ago but took a career break about ten years ago where I did some agency nursing before returning to nursing full time within this hospital. During the last few months I have again been doing agency work before a car accident led to me being incapacitated for several weeks."

The interviewer nodded, “You definitely have the experience for the role. Have you had the all clear after your accident?”

"Yes." She reached into her bag. "I received this from occupational health last week." She smiled, handing over the form.

“Great.” He concluded. 

Charlie shuffled uncomfortably in his chair again, he had glanced Duffy’s bra as she had bent to give the man her form and was finding it hard to concentrate. 

“Tell me about your experiences working alongside others.” The fourth interviewer asked.

"Having worked in a busy A+E department for many years I've become accustomed to working alongside many different kinds of people. I approach my work with a professional yet friendly manner. I'm not afraid to have difficult conversations with staff when they're needed but also make a point of praising good work when I see it."

“You must have seen your fair share.” The man remarked. 

“She has.” Charlie piped up.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Duffy threw Charlie a look.

“Sorry, I’ve worked with Duffy for many years, she’s an excellent candidate.” Charlie tried to say something of worth.

Duffy blushed at the compliment.

“Tell us what your greatest skill as a nurse is Duffy.” Harry questioned.

"Compassion." She replied without hesitation.

Charlie looked straight into her eyes and smiled at her. She was right about that one. 

“As you know, working in A+E can be a very stressful, how do you handle the stress of the job?” The third interviewer asked.

"I try my best to keep a good work/life balance as a way to help handle the stresses of the job. I'm lucky in that I have a supportive partner who understands the stresses and strains of the job plus my sons."

“That is lucky,” He smiled at her. 

It was Charlie’s turn for a question, he looked at her and tried to smile reassuringly. 

“Finally, why Holby and why are you are the best candidate for this job?”

"I've always felt at home at Holby. I feel I'm the best candidate for the position as I would bring a wealth of knowledge and experience to the job along with a familiarity with the routines and procedures within the department."

Charlie couldn’t take his eyes of her, as she said Holby felt like home. “Thank you,” He smiled. 

“Do you have any questions for us?” Harry asked.

"I don't, no."

“Great, we’ll be in touch then.” Charlie stood up and shook her hand.

She stroked the tip of her finger along his palm as they shook hands before letting go to shake the hands of the rest of the panel.

He looked straight at her, his heart beating fast.

"I hope to hear from you all soon." Duffy smiled softly.

“Thanks again for interviewing, it’s been great to see such a strong candidate!” Harry held the door open for her. 

Charlie couldn’t keep his eyes off her bottom in her pencil skirt, as she walked past in heels, for what was the first time since her accident.

After he closed the door Harry shot Charlie an amused look.

Charlie raised his hands, as if to say ‘what?’

"Whoever this 'supportive partner' of hers is - he's clearly a lucky man and I'd say he knows it..!" Harry whispered as he passed Charlie to reclaim his seat ahead of their deliberations.

Charlie felt the heat rise up his cheeks instantly. “I had no idea!” He mumbled, embarrassed.

"So what did we think?" Harry asked the group.

“It’s surely got to be that last one, very experienced, seems perfect for the job.” One of the men commented.

"I agree, she seems very personable and ideally suited for the position."

“She also is the most qualified out of the bunch.” Harry added.

"Almost too qualified... She could pretty much do your job by the sounds of things, eh Charlie?" The second panellist joked.

Charlie nodded, “She’d be bloody good at it as well!”

"Well we know what to do when you finally retire..!"

Charlie laughed and they all joined in. 

“Anyone have an reservations to giving her the job?” Harry asked.

The other men shook their heads.

“Fabulous, our job here is done then!” Harry concluded. "We'll leave it to you to deliver the good news Charlie."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. “Happy to.”

The other two men left the room, leaving Charlie and Harry alone.

"Well that was easy." Harry grinned.

“Did you know?” Charlie asked.

"Its not exactly a secret that her and the boys are living at your place and have been for months now..."

“I meant that she was going for the job!”

"I had a feeling she might."

“I had no idea, I had quite the shock in there today.” Charlie laughed.

"Were you not paying attention when you got the candidate list?"

“I’ve been a bit busy...” Charlie sighed.

"With the lady in question..?" Harry smirked.

Charlie blushed, “Yeah, she has had something to do with it!”

"Well don't leave the poor woman in suspense..! I suggest dinner and a nice bottle of wine..." Harry grinned.

“I think you’re right!” Charlie agreed.

"Enjoy! Don't do anything I wouldn't though..!" Harry chuckled.

“The best advice!” Charlie grinned.

"We need her in one piece to start work..!"

“Blimey, what do you think I’m going to do!?”

"From what I've heard with you two anything is possible..!"

Charlie grinned, “All lies! Thanks Harry, she’ll be so happy.”

"As are we to have her back."

Charlie left Harry in the boardroom and walked back to his office.

As he pushed open the door Charlie found he had company waiting for him sat on his desk.

“You...” He pointed at her, shutting the door behind him.

"Me..?" She giggled, pointing at herself.

“Yes! You!!” He lifted his arms in mock exasperation.

"What about me?" She asked, continuing to play dumb.

He went to stand near her. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

"You must have known I'd be interested..."

He stepped towards her, putting his hands on her legs. “I didn’t know you'd had the all clear. I don’t think I know anything.”

"I decided it'd be fun to see your reaction." She giggled.

“Well it was certainly a shock!” He laughed.

"A good shock..?"

“Always sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. “You look great in those interview clothes...”

"Thought I should make an effort."

“Unfortunately, there were other candidates...”

"I saw that..."

“They had to pick the best one Duffy..." 

She was looking down. "And..?" She twisted her fingers in her lap.

He reached for her hands.

She looked up through her lashes at him.

“Do you think you were the best?” He asked.

"I didn't see the others interview..."

“You got it!” He whispered.

"Really?" She squeaked.

“Yes, darling, you got it!!” He said excitedly, he was so pleased for her.

Her face lit up in a big grin.

“You were great in there, you deserve it. Back where you belong.”

"Yeh, I'm looking forward to making myself comfy here..!" She giggled.

“So Harry said I was to get us a bottle of wine and we were to go home and celebrate...”

"Ooh, I like the sound of that..!"

He kissed her tenderly, “I’m so proud of you.”

She blushed at his words.

“Shall we go home?”

"Don't you have any work to do?"

“I do but I feel like celebrating!”

"Naughty boy..!" She giggled.

“I was checking you out in there...”

"I noticed..!"

“I didn’t check anyone else out.”

"Good!"

“Your legs and that bum, Jesus Christ!” He grinned.

"It seems the other panel members were just as impressed by my... Attributes..!"

He smiled, “Don’t leave me for them hey!”

"Of course not."

“Phew!” He joked.

"So how are you planning to get out of work..?"

“I only have half an hour left anyway...”

"Perks of being the boss..!"

“Harry was very complimentary about you.”

"Really? What did he say?"

“You’re very qualified. I get the impression he thinks I’m a very lucky man! Which I am!”

"I'm glad you both realise that..!" She giggled.

Charlie leant forward and kissed her tenderly. “How about we finish up here and go home and celebrate. Take away? Bottle of wine? TV?”

"Sounds ideal. Anything I can help with so we can leave sooner?"

“I just need to sign off some of this,” He pointed to the pile on his desk.

"Oh, OK." She picked up the stack and handed him the first file.

“Could you take a quick look at some of them for me?”

"OK." She flicked open the top file on her lap, leaning across him to grab a pen.

She had inadvertently flashed her cleavage again and Charlie had become distracted.

She smirked as she raised her feet up to rest them in his lap.

He raised his eyebrows, but then massaged her foot with his left hand.

She shifted her position, her skirt riding up her thighs as she did.

He put his pen down, he wasn’t even pretending now, he couldn’t take his eyes off her thighs.

"I thought you had work to do..." Duffy giggled, placing the stack of files back down beside her and leaning back on her hands.

“I can’t concentrate with you sitting on my desk like that...”

"Would you like me to leave..?" She pouted playfully.

“Yes... I mean no...” His hand was creeping up her thigh.

"Coz I can just walk myself home if I'm distracting you too much..."

“In those heels?”

She shrugged. "Why not?"

“Don’t go...” He whispered, standing in front of her.

"OK but only if you're a good boy and finish your work..!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately.

"This isn't working..." She giggled as they parted.

He groaned as she moved back away from him.

"Only a few more minutes til home time..."

“Okay...” He sat down and looked at his paperwork, putting a hand over his eyes, refusing to look up at her.

She lounged back on the desk, giggling at him.

“I can’t look at you,” He told her, sensing her movement.

"Why not..?" She pouted.

“You know why!”

"I'm not doing anything..." She smirked, uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

“I’m not looking! But I know that you’ll be crossing your legs and leaning back on that desk and you know that it turns me on.”

"I'm just getting comfortable..."

“Yeah... Right!”

"Are you going to do that work or do I have to hand out some punishment..?"

Charlie swallowed hard. “I’m going to try to do the work...”

"Shame... I was looking forward to the idea of punishing you..!" She smirked, cracking her knuckles loudly.

“Duffy...”

"Charlie..."

He managed to focus enough to get some the the pile signed off.

His look of determined concentration amused Duffy and she couldn't help giggling again.

He tried really hard to ignore her.

"I should probably enquire about getting a uniform fitting..." She mused aloud.

“Hmm...” Charlie had two more to sign.

"Well I had to hand over my old uniform when I quit..."

“Uh-huh...”

"So I'll need a new one and I'll need to try it on..."

“Okay...” Charlie was not really listening, he was signing the last one.

"I may need a hand with that though..."

Charlie finally looked up. “A hand with what?”

"My uniform..."

“Oh yeah, I can give you a hand with that. I’m done here!”

"Can't have me getting all in a muddle after not wearing it for so long..!" She giggled.

“Can’t have that!” He stepped towards her.

"I knew you'd be willing to help a damsel in distress..!" She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes girlishly.

“Oh I am but only you!” He kissed her softly.

"Lucky that I'm only willing to play the damsel for you then isn't it?" She giggled as they parted.

“Yeah, I can't imagine you being a damsel in distress. Right lady, can I take you home now?”

"I suppose I'll let you..." She smirked.

“Not planning on spending the night here were you?”

"Nah, your bed's way more comfy than this office..!"

Charlie grinned, “Come on then sexy, let’s go!” He pulled his coat on and held out his hand for her as she put her heels on.

"We've only got Paul with us tonight. Peter and Jake have sleepovers."

“I think that means we can celebrate properly!?” He grinned.

"I'd say so. We need to swing by the nursery on the way home."

“We can do that.” He reached for her hand and started to leave the office.

She laced her fingers through his and allowed him to lead her back through the department.

Opening his car, he held the door open for her before walking around the other side.

"Always the gentleman!" She giggled.

“Got to look after my lady, haven’t I!?”

"Oh, I'm your lady now am I?" She grinned.

He flushed a little pink, “Yup, and my lady just got herself a job!”

"She did indeed and only had to sleep with one of the interview panel in order to get it..!" She joked.

“You didn’t have to, you would have got that position, no contest.”

"I know, that was just an added bonus..!"

Charlie laughed, slipping the gear stick into reverse and pulling out of the car park.

After making a small detour to collect Paul it wasn't long before they arrived home.

Charlie carried Paul inside, following Duffy into the house.

The youngster was exhausted after a busy day playing with his friends.

“Shall I take him straight upstairs?” Charlie checked.

"Yeh, he's well and truly ready for his bed!"

“I’ll be right back,” Charlie carried the sleeping toddler upstairs and lay him gently into his cot.

When he returned downstairs Duffy had made them both a cuppa.

Charlie went and stood behind her as she finished up, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the side of her neck.

Duffy sighed contentedly.

“How does it feel to be coming back?” He kissed her neck again.

"I'm looking forward to it. Gotta keep you in line afterall..!" She giggled.

“Be so good to have you back, the dream team!” He grinned, his hands on her waist.

"You've missed me then?"

“Understatement of the year!”

"Its going to be interesting living and working together..." She mused, a note of hesitation in her voice.

Charlie pulled away to look at her. “Do you think it will be too much?”

"It hasn't worked out well for me in the past." She frowned sadly.

“Andrew?”

She nodded. "Admittedly things weren't great anyway but that just made things ten times worse."

“Are you worried the same will happen with me and you?”

"I'm scared the pressure of being constantly in each other's pockets will be too much for us." She sighed.

Charlie rubbed his neck. “Where’s all this come from? Surely you wouldn’t have gone for the job if you’d thought all of this?”

"You're right, I'm just being silly..!" She shook herself.

“I can put us on different shifts if you’re really worried?” He sighed.

"Then I'd never see you!" She pouted.

“I’m not Andrew.”

"I know you're not."

“We’ll just have to make sure we make time for us, talk about it, it’s important to me that this doesn’t affect us either...”

She nodded, looking more confident and relaxed.

“It’ll be okay,” He reassured her and himself.

"Yeh, course it will..."

Her worry had interrupted their celebrations and now he wasn’t sure what to do. He finished his tea and put the cup in the sink.

"I got caught up in the idea of getting my old job back, being back in my old stomping ground... I didn't consider how it might impact us. I don't want work to come between us. Not now, and not ever." She vowed.

“Duffy, we’re stronger than that. At work, we’re the best team I know, we don’t even need words in resus, we’ve got each other’s back and it works. It really works. At home, well that’s different...”

"You don't think we're such a good team at home..?" She looked deeply hurt by the idea.

“No, I mean yes, we are a good team here. I just mean it’s different at home, we can just be us.”

"OK. I know its not easy with the boys but they really look up to you."

“They’re great.” Charlie smiled, thinking of them.

"Probably not quite what you had in mind though - taking on someone else's kids."

“I guess you could say the same about me. We both have pasts Duffy, but I want you and everything that entails.”

"I'm glad. The first row me and Ryan had was over the fact that he wanted a kid of his own." She admitted quietly.

Charlie sighed, shaking his head at what she was telling him. “Well, I’m not Ryan either.”

"I'm not saying you are!" She bit back.

Charlie looked taken aback, he lifted his hands up in defence.

"I'm just trying to explain why I worry about some things. You seem to take it as me having a go."

“I’m sorry.” He looked like he genuinely meant it.

Duffy let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't yell at you for things that aren't your fault."

“I should be more understanding. I know this scares you and I am trying. I would never treat you like they did Duffy and I hate to think you think I’ll be like them.”

"I don't mean it as a slight against you. It's more I fear I'll turn you into that."

“None of that was your fault, it was them, you can’t turn someone like that.”

"Even so, shows I can really pick 'em doesn't it?"

“You picked me...” He smiled a lopsided smile.

Despite everything she started to giggle.

“Come here you...” He held his arms open.

She covered the short distance between them, her heels clicking against the tiled floor, and snuggled into his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere and this will be good for us, for both of us. We’ll make it work.”

"Yeh we will." Duffy smiled.

“Can we celebrate now?” He raised his eyebrows.

"I think we should."

“Bubbles?”

"Always!"

He reached for some champagne he had in the cupboard, “Sorry it’s not cold love.”

"How did I miss that in there?" She questioned aloud, her brow furrowed.

“I might taste like vinegar, it’s been in there a while... A birthday gift I think.”

"Whoever bought it clearly doesn't know you well - if that had been a bottle of whisky it would've been go in a flash!" She teased.

He laughed, she knew him well, “That’s why it’s still in there. Actually... I was saving it for a perfect reason to celebrate!”

"Of course you were..! Maybe I should have told you I was going for the interview - that way it would have been chilled!" She snorted.

He grinned, “We can have something else?”

"No!" She giggled, snatching the bottle from his hand.

He watched as she expertly opened it, he removed two glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the side next to her.

She paused a moment for the fizz to settle before pouring it into the glasses.

He stood with his back to the counter, as she passed him a glass. “I’m so proud of you.” He explained, clinked his glass with hers.

She blushed, smiling.

Charlie took a few gulps of the wine, it wasn’t bad at all.

"Mmm... Chinese for tea?" Duffy suggested.

“Sure, shall we go sit down? Inside or out?”

"Outside. But leave the door open so we can hear Paul."

He smirked, he knew about the door already. Grabbing the bottle and his glass, he followed her outside.

She sighed contentedly as she sat down in the swinging porch seat on the patio.

Charlie placed the bottle to the side, before sitting down next to her.

She rested her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her, pushing his leg out to swing them gently.

"Your face when you looked up earlier..!" She giggled.

“I wasn’t expecting you!” He laughed.

"Clearly!"

“And your outfit... Well...” He laughed.

"Its important to make an impression!"

“Well you did that!” He finished his glass.

"I noticed!" She laughed.

They sat swinging in silence, as his hand slipped under her blouse and ran up the side of her back.

She stretched out, sipping the last of her drink.

“You fancy a drop more?” He asked her.

"Ooh, I'd never say no to a drop more champagne..!" She giggled.

He stretched away from her to reach the bottle.

"This stuff goes down far too easily..!" She remarked as she took another sip.

“I feel a bit tipsy!” He smiled.

"We're not gunna struggle to order tea again are we?" She smirked.

“Nope, you’re in charge of that bit!”

"Oh... Better do that now then..!"

Charlie watched as she tottered into the kitchen to grab a menu from the fridge and the phone.

She winked at him as she went through the order.

Charlie exhaled visibly and shook his head, what this woman could do to him with just one look!

A few moments later she hung up. "All ordered and on its way."

Charlie was sat back relaxing on the swing, his arms behind his head.

Duffy kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket to the floor before joining him, her head resting in his lap and her legs tucked up on the swing.

He began stroking her hair gently, away from her face and the nape of her neck.

She snuggled in closer, rubbing her cheek against him.

In complete silence, his finger tips caressed her neck and collarbone.

She closed her eyes, the alcohol and his gentle caressing touch making her a little sleepy.

He also felt completely relaxed and continued to touch her softly. His hand snaking up her back slowly, under her blouse.

A quiet moan, barely a whisper, slipped from her lips.

He traced slow patterns all over her back, enjoying the feel of her warm skin under his fingertips.

All her earlier worries had melted away.

He stopped momentarily, thinking she had fallen asleep.

She let out a little whimper.

He smiled to himself, resuming his patterns.

Though her eyes were still closed she was smiling, totally relaxed.

He rolled her gently so that she was lying on her back, her head in his lap and her eyes still shut.

She wriggled slightly, getting herself comfy once more.

His hand played with the bottom of her blouse, before inching up underneath it.

He'd just reached the bottom of her bra when the doorbell rang.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Charlie sighed.

Duffy giggled. "That sounds like dinner..!"

“I was enjoying that...” He pouted.

"Can you go get that?" She pouted as the doorbell rang again.

He sighed, helped her to sit up and headed to the door.

By the time he got back Duffy had stretched out over the entire swing and appeared to be sleeping.

Charlie crouched down next to her and kissed her gently, “Food’s here darling.”

Her eyes fluttered open. "Smells delicious!"

“Shall I go sort it or are you coming in?”

"Urgh!" She grumbled, pushing herself slowly up from the swing.

“Stay, I can bring it,” He smiled.

Her eyes sparkled as she made herself comfortable again.

Charlie went and put the food onto plates and after some time brought it back outside.

Duffy smiled as she took the plate and chopsticks from Charlie.

He sat down next to her, and tucked into his meal.

Duffy hummed with pleasure as she ate.

Charlie smiled, enjoying the food and washing it down with the last of the champagne in his glass.

"I'd say I won that wouldn't you?" She teased as they finished eating.

“Won?” He raised his eyebrows.

"I managed to order the right meal."

“Hey! Not fair. I didn’t distract you as much!!”

Duffy chuckled.

Charlie took both plates back into the kitchen. “Do you want to stay outside?” He called from inside.

"Yeh, it's nice out here." Duffy called back.

“Want another drink?”

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She giggled.

“Only if you want!?” He smiled, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm nicely tipsy right now so I think I'll be OK." She smiled.

He nodded and came to sit back down next to her.

"So when's my first shift back?"

“I don’t know what was agreed. When did you want to come back?” He shifted himself so he was sat right next to her.

"Well it's not like I've got to work a notice so I'm easy." She smiled.

“Next week?” He suggested.

"Sure."

“It’s going to be okay you know.”

"I know. How are we going to play it at work..?"

“What do you mean?”

"Do people know about us?"

“I think so... Do you not want them to?”

"Its ok. If I didn't want people to know then I wouldn't have let you hold my hand earlier." She pointed out.

“I guess... I’m happy for everyone to know, I love you, why should we hide it?” He laughed.

"I agree but we should try to have some separation between home and work."

“Tell me what you want?”

"We don't take professional disagreements home with us or personal arguments into work."

“Okay... Anything else?”

"No special treatment."

“Right... That all?”

"I mean it Charlie! You're to treat me like any other member of the team."

He rubbed his temples, that would be difficult but not impossible. “Okay.”

"I take whatever walks through that door and you're not to stop me being sent out with the paramedics if I'm needed."

He smiled at her.

"I know what you're like!" She nudged him playfully.

“It’s only because I care about you, but I promise, I’ll treat you fairly and like everyone else. I’ll leave my emotions at the door.”

"Now this I'll pay to see!" She teased gently.

“It’s not easy you know...”

"Because I'm such a delicate little flower..?" She snorted.

“No... Argh you’re impossible!” He despaired.

"I know, it must be really frustrating for you..!" She was now full on laughing at him.

“I know you are capable and independent and strong. But it doesn’t mean I worry less when you go on a shout to a major incident or when you’re dealing with a difficult case Duffy.”

She reached out and stroked his cheek gently. "Its sweet that you care but please don't smother me."

He turned to kiss her hand. “At work, I’m your boss and I’ll try to treat you like everyone else.”

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

“At home, I’m not...” He grinned.

"Does that mean I get to be the boss at home?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He teased, tickling her.

"You're the one that likes bossy women!" She giggled, attempting to wriggle away from his tickling hands.

“You can be my boss any time,” He winked.

"I'll remember that!"

“Why does that scare me?” He smirked.

She continued to giggle with a mischievous look in her eyes and a slightly menacing tone.

He looked at her, trying to read her expression, before reaching to hold her hand.

"I think it could turn out to be quite an adventure working together again."

“We’re a great team and I’ll be glad to have you back in the fold!”

"Yes oh wise shepherd! Baa!" She giggled.

“Alright cheeky!” He laughed.

They both continued to laugh for several minutes.

“Now where was I before the food arrived...?”

"Hmm... I think you were about here..." She shifted to lay on him as she had been doing earlier.

“That’s right, and you were all relaxed and I was...” He brushed his fingertips up and under her blouse again.

"Mmm... That's right..." She smiled softly.

“Relax, close your eyes.” He encouraged.

She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and wriggling slightly til she found the perfect spot.

He held his hand on her tummy for a while, just warming it up.

She giggled softly when, eventually, he began to tiptoe his fingers along her skin.

Reaching the edge of her bra, he paused for a moment.

"Are you expecting the doorbell to ring again?" She chuckled lightly.

“Shush I’m taking my time!” He laughed.

"Sorry!" She giggled, miming zipping her lips closed.

His hand ran over her lace of her bra, his fingertips paying special attention to the exposed section of breast above the bra.

Her skin was slightly flushed and raising in goosebumps at his touch.

He circled her nipples through the material.

She arched her back, pressing into his touch.

He leaned down to kiss her neck, his hand squeezing her breast.

She moaned softly, eager for him.

“This blouse is so sexy and...” He reached down and ran his hand over her bum, “How sexy is your arse in this skirt!?”

"I thought your eyes were going to burn a hole in the fabric as I walked out my interview!"

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He blushed. “Am I not allowed to want you?”

"I was surprised you were able to stand up to shake my hand..!" She teased.

“Oh god, am I that obvious!?” He groaned, covering his face. 

"Only to me."

“That’s okay then, I think?”

She nodded, running her hand down his body.

His hand ran up her thighs.

"Fancy taking this inside before we fall off the swing?" She giggled.

“My thoughts exactly!” He grabbed their glasses and followed her inside.

"I'm not explaining that accident to the paramedics!"

Shutting the back door behind him and placing their glasses alongside their plates on the counter, he followed her into the house.

Glancing back over her shoulder she beckoned him to follow her upstairs.

“We’re going upstairs!?” He thought aloud.

"Unless you want to sleep on the sofa..."

He shook his head, unable to take his eyes off her as she walked ahead of him.

"Thought not." She smirked as she heard his footsteps on the stairs behind her. Knowing exactly where his eyes would be she exaggerated the sway of her hips.

Following her into the bedroom, it was clear who was in charge tonight.

She sat on the edge of the bed and then lent back to stretch out across the covers.

He sat down on the bed next to her, running his hand along the length of her body.

She nudged his hand lower.

He moved it higher, unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

She watched him, running her tongue over her bottom lip.

Removing her blouse, he took in the sight of her lying there in her bra for a moment.

"I'm all ready for the second part of my interview sir..!" She simpered, giggling.

He shook his head laughing, “You already got the job!” Reaching down, he unzipped her skirt and removed it with her tights.

"Now's your chance to do what you wanted to do over that boardroom table..!"

Charlie’s eyes widened, he wasn’t used to being the dominant one. “But what about what you want?” He whispered.

"I want to know what filthy thoughts crossed your mind in that interview."

He raised his eyebrows, this was new! He settled himself at the bottom of the bed and began to kiss her legs and feet playfully. “Well...” He started, “The first thing I noticed when you walked in the room were your legs in those heels. I wanted to run my hands all over them.” He began to do just that.

"That's what you get for having your nose buried in paperwork..!" She teased, waiting for him to continue.

Moving upwards, kissing and touching every inch but purposely avoiding the parts covered by her underwear. “And when you leant forward, I could see your breasts in that sexy bra and I wanted to touch you so bad.”

"Oops!" She giggled. "Did I miss a button?" The innocence of her tone was spoiled by the impish look on her face.

“Yes, you definitely did!” He kissed her neck.

"I'm all fingers and thumbs when I'm nervous."

“Are you nervous now?” He ran his hands over her bra, releasing the clasp which was at the front.

"Not at all." She grinned.

“Good,” He took her exposed nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

She moaned encouragingly.

His hand reached down into her knickers at the same time. “All I could think in that interview was how sexy you are when I make you come.” He whispered.

"I'm surprised you were able to ask anything sensible in that case!"

“It was very difficult, and then when you walked out and I watched that sexy arse leave the room, I wanted to pull you back in and have you over that table...” He was teasing her with his fingers.

"We'll have to sneak in there sometime..."

He looked at her excitedly. “And what exactly would be do in there?” He asked her.

"I'm sure we can think of a good way to pass the time..." She smirked.

“Such a tease!” He laughed.

"It seems a good place to have my induction with my line manager..."

Charlie exhaled, his eyes widening at the thought.

"Make sure I'm fully briefed... Or should that be debriefed..?"

“I’ll fill you in... On any updates.” He laughed.

"I'm sure you will, you're very good at filling me in."

“Got to keep you on the down low” He winked.

"Mmm..." She mumbled distractedly as he kissed his way back down her body.

“What do you want?” He asked, kissing her thighs.

"You!"

“Which bit?” He grinned, continuing to kiss her lower tummy.

"Any, I'm not fussy!" She giggled. "Ooh, yes!" She gasped as he moved lower. 

“Hmm” He appreciated.

"I've wanted you all day..!"

“That’s such a turn on,” He mumbled, knowing exactly what she needed.

"It wasn't just nerves clouding my head earlier."

“What was it?” He asked, looking up with his eyes alone.

"Lust!" She giggled.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, as he kissed her softly.

"Mmm..!" She licked her lips.

He continued to pleasure her with his mouth, watching as her breathing became deeper.

Her grip on the sheets tightened.

He loved to watch her as she got close.

Her hips began to buck against his mouth.

He moaned himself, getting caught up in the intimacy of it, added his fingers into the mix.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped.

“Fuck me, you’re so sexy!” He grinned as she shuddered around him.

"Charlie..!" She moaned loudly, her head thrown back.

He loved that she always reached for his hand just before she came, he kissed the back of it now.

Her eyes were closed, a big smile on her face.

“I love you beautiful,” Charlie whispered, coming up to lie beside her.

She snuggled into his side, her hand still clutching his.

“Don’t worry, I’m not letting go.” He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Good!"

He held her in his arms, as her breathing returned to normal.

"Just what I needed." She smiled.

“Good,” He nibbled her ear lobe.

She giggled.

“Ready for some more?” He smirked, sucking on her neck.

"Always!"

He took his shirt and trousers off, his boxers straining against his erection.

She reached out and stroked him over the fabric.

He moaned softly, “I want you so bad.” He grinned.

Shuffling over slightly she lay down on her back, her legs spread invitingly. "Take me then..!"

He didn’t need asking twice, removing his boxers he positioned himself and entered her quickly.

She moaned loudly.

“Fuck, that feels good!” Charlie began moving inside her.

She ran her fingernails up his back.

He shivered, he was so turned on.

She took his face between her hands and kissed him.

He looked straight into eyes and kissed her back tenderly.

She ran the tip of her tongue along his lip.

He whimpered “So hot!” His arms were either side of her head, holding himself above her.

Her hair was fanned out around her face as she smiled up at him.

“You’re beautiful!” He bent his head to kiss her, they were moving together in a slow rhythm.

She reached up to wrap her arms loosely around his neck.

He kissed along her arms, beginning to move deeper inside her.

She shifted her legs to wrap them around his waist.

“That okay?” He asked her softly.

"Yes. You're such a worrywort!" She chided gently.

“I love you,” He kissed her forehead. Moaning, he thrust harder.

She continued to moan loudly, her fingernails clawing his shoulders and back again.

“Open your eyes, I want to see you,” He whispered urgently.

Her eyelids fluttered, revealing her green eyes alive with lust and passion.

Interlocking his fingers with hers above her head and holding her gaze, he called out her name.

She gripped his hands firmly, her breathing rate accelerating.

“Fuck, Duffy!” He groaned as he looked straight at her.

She pulled him close, kissing him firmly.

In a final flourish of movement, he came.

"Fuck!" Duffy gasped.

He kissed her deeply.

She wrapped herself around him, holding him close.

“Did you..?” He asked.

"Huh?" She mumbled from where her face was tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

He held her, whispering into her ear, “Did you come?”

She nodded softly, half asleep.

He kissed her forehead gently, before moving to lie behind her, spooning her. He pulled up the sheet around them.

She sighed contentedly, snuggling up against him.

His arms around her, she interlocked his fingers with his again. “Well done today beautiful, I’m so proud of you.” He said softly, unsure of whether she was already asleep.

She didn't reply verbally, simply smiling sleepily. All the pieces had finally fallen into place. She'd made her choice. She was home.


End file.
